


Caging the Wind

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dark, F/M, Rape, Torture, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 71,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Kagura has been kidnapped and ends up on the bed of a billionaire named Sesshomaru. What does he want with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

The red eyed woman was returning back to her apartment complex after a long and tiring shift. Kagura worked at Hooters, Monday through Friday but luckily, it was the weekend. For a whole two days, she would no longer have to feel drunken fingers grasping at her ass or serve stupid men who only thought of her as an object.

 

It was the weekend, and Kagura was going to have fun.

 

As she was walking up the creaky wooden stairs of her apartment building, a sense of worry came over her. It was a gut instinct that told her something bad was about to happen. She stopped for a moment and thought if there was anything she had done wrong that could perhaps get her into trouble. After going through her memory, there wasn't anything Kagura had done that could cause her problems so she continued on walking.

 

She pulled out her key and opened her apartment door, looking forward to a large bowl of vanilla ice cream to calm her nerves down. As she stepped into her apartment, two men were waiting for her. She immediately, turned and ran but another man in black came out from, seemingly no where, and caught her. The other men soon joined their friend and tried to force a gag into her mouth. The first man paid for his actions by losing a large chunk of flesh as Kagura sunk her teeth down onto his arm. He dropped the gag on the floor and held his wrist, while another rushed towards her and smacked her so hard, she passed out instantly.

 

X

 

Her head was throbbing. She woke up and tried to rub her forehead to stop the intense pain, but realized she couldn't move her hands. She then tried to move her feet, but they were also tied up. She tried to scream but unfortunately, there was a gag in her mouth. As she lay there, she realized that she was laying down on something soft, maybe a bed or a couch. She tried to observe her surroundings but was also blind folded.

 

She was not only tied up but she was gagged and blind folded. Kagura laid down and tried to think on anyone she had pissed off.

 

As she thought about it, she could have pissed off a lot of people. She worked at Hooters, she could have pissed off a number of men who tried to grab her. Maybe one of the men took her rejection to harshly and wanted to get revenge on her. The sense of hopelessness washed over her and blocked out the headache she had.

 

This could be her last day alive.

 

She could be beaten, raped, or tortured for the next couple of hours and no one would know where she was. If she was indeed killed, her killer would probably never be found along with her body. He would get to live his life as a free man never paying for the crime he committed.

 

Her gory thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. She was frozen as the sound of footsteps stopped right in front of her. She laid on the bed, completely still, bracing herself for the knife or gun that would end her existence. Instead of feeling pain, she felt smooth soft hands remove the blind fold over her eyes.

 

She blinked her eyes a couple of times before her vision finally came into focus. She was laying down on a large, feather-soft, velvet colored bed in an extravagant masters bedroom. There was a Picasso painting on the wall along with other famous art works. On the floor, there was carpet that had to be made of the finest material. If she hadn't been tied up and gagged, she probably would have been drooling at the luxury of the room. She turned her attention away from the room and towards her captor.

Her red eyes widened as she looked upon him. He was tall with flawless pale skin that resembled porcelain. His eyes were a deep shade of molten gold while his hair was platinum silver. Kagura realized that she had never seen him before. If he had been one of the men touching her at Hooters, she would have threw her phone number, along with her panties, at him, rather than reject him.

 

He leaned down and grabbed her jaw in his large muscular hand. Feeling his hand upon her face, Kagura realized that he was a lot stronger than he looked and more then likely she wouldn't be able to escape or defeat him.

 

“Such a beauty you are.” He said, his eyes roaming all over her face and body. “I will have to reward my men for your capture.” He removed his hand from her face and stood up to his full height of six ft. four. He stretched for a little while before his eyes came back to her. “We will have all the time in the world to talk, but for right now, I think our bodies should get to know each other.” He smiled then.

 

Kagura began to squirm as he walked over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, before pulling her to the edge of the bed. He flipped her onto her back so that her head was now laying off the mattress. “Now that you are in the perfect position, I think it is time.” He took off the belt that was holding his Armani slacks up and tied it tight around Kagura's neck, holding one part of the belt in his hand like a leash. The belt was tight around Kagura's neck, a little tighter, and she wouldn't be able to breathe.

 

Using his right hand to hold onto the belt, he used his left hand to undo his slacks, all the while his eyes connected to hers. Kagura would have squirmed but if she moved the belt would get tighter and cut off her air supply. He finally undid the buttons holding up his trousers and his cock sprang forth, hard. Her eyes moved away from his and down to his crotch. Kagura was no shy virgin but she wasn't a whore either. She had never been in a sexual situation where she didn't have control of it.

 

“I am going to cut off your gag.” He said as his eyes hardened. “If you make a single sound, I will knock every single tooth out of your mouth.” Something in the way he said it made Kagura know he wasn't lying. This man, despite being beautiful, was as cold as ice and judging by his reaction to seeing her, she wasn't the first woman he had done this to. Kagura briefly wondered what happened to the other women he had kidnapped before her, before she decided that she didn't want to know.

 

If he set her free after this, she would undoubtedly run to the police. The man must know this so none of the other women before her had likely survived. She didn't have time to think on it, as he used a knife and cut through the thick rope that served as a gag. She moved her mouth a little, trying to get feeling back inside but didn't dare make a sound.

 

He gave her a few moments to adjust her mouth before he spoke. “Open up, sweetling.” He said as he inched closer to her, her mouth at a perfect level for his cock. She opened her mouth and he wasted no time filling it. He began stroking slowly, enjoying the wetness her mouth had to offer him. “Isn't this lovely?” He asked.

 

He was going slow for a long time until his thrusts finally began speeding up. At that time, he pulled the hand holding the belt making it tighter and effectively cutting off her air supply. This was bad, Kagura couldn't breathe. She began squirming but didn't dare bit him in fear of the repercussions.

 

“Shh shh, I'm almost there my pet.” He said as the first ray of ecstasy began to flow through him. He pulled the belt even tighter around her neck and she began to feel lightheaded as there was no more air left in her lungs. Suddenly, she felt the belt get looser and air filling up her lungs as vanilla streams of cum flowed onto her breasts and stomach.

 

She heard the man groan and put his cock back into his pants before heading towards the dresser on the wall. Deciding that now is the right time to talk, she asked. “Who are you?” Tears leaving her eyes at the humiliating act she was forced to perform.

 

“My name is Sesshomaru,” He said, as he was pushing things around in the dresser. “but to you I am simply called Master, unless we go out somewhere in public.” Relief and fear worked up inside her. By the way he spoke, she wouldn't die tonight, but she feared at what else she might be forced to do. “Ah, here it is.” He pulled out a syringe filled with blue liquid and walked towards her.

 

Realizing what he was about to do, she began pleading. “Please don't, just let me go.. I” Her words were cut off as he injected her with the liquid.

 

Immediately, she fell asleep. The last words she heard were that of her new master. “Time to get you cleaned up, we have a whole lifetime to spend together.”

 


	2. The Rules

She woke up laying on the bed; this time was different from her first. She had been cleaned, she could tell by the scent of Dove body wash engulfing her, but was still nude and tied up. She wasn't tied up like she was when she first got here, she was instead tied down to the mattress eagle style, her body resembling a large X on the bed. Stockings in place of the rope held her there secure, but there was something different. She had nipple pinchers placed on her breasts, a small device pinching her clitoris, and a slender dildo vibrating inside her. 

Her arousal was flowing down her legs, heavily. 

She heard breathing and looked up and saw her master seated on a chair in front of the bed, drinking some type of alcohol. Had he been watching her the whole time? She wondered. He was wearing a white rob but underneath it, he was completely nude. She tried to talk but then she realized that an O ring had been put in between her teeth. 

“Sorry about the position,” He chuckled. “but I like to gaze upon things before I decide to make them mine.” 

Let me go! She tried to say, but it just came out as a mumble of incoherent words. She tried to move, feeling her restraints to see how tight they were, but as she did so, the device stimulated her clitoris, causing more ecstasy to make its way inside her. She heard a soft clink and looked up to find Sesshomaru stroking his erect cock. She tried to move again, disgusted at his base act, but each movement caused a heightened pleasure to flow through her. She finally gave up and looked at Sesshomaru.

When their eyes met, he stopped touching himself and instead stood up. “Do you want this?” He asked. 

NO! 

“Allow me to feed it to you.” He walked over to the bed and climbed on top next to her head. He turned her head at an angle to the side, before guiding his cock inside her mouth. “This is good, so good that I may allow you to live a bit longer.” He began stroking. “Remember this, the more you please me, the longer you will live.” 

He placed his large hands on the bed so he wouldn't fall down as he was fucking her mouth. He didn't push himself all the way in like he did the first time, instead he only forced himself half way in. Sesshomaru didn't say anything more but kept silent as he was once again, lost in bliss at Kagura's expense. He abruptly stopped stroking and touched her face lightly. “I have been way too selfish.” He made a sorrowful face. “Thinking only of my needs and ignoring yours.” 

He pulled himself away from her and climbed off of the bed before climbing back on, except this time, he climbed between her legs. “I see how wet you are from my toys, that is good.” He moved down and licked the inside of her thigh where some of her honey had dripped. “Delicious.” He said as he removed the dildo inserted into her, but kept the device attached to her clitoris on. He grabbed her hips, ignoring the way his fingertips dug into her skin, and assaulted her with his tongue.

She squirmed, wiggled, and shook, but most of it from the enormous pleasure he was causing her. If the O ring hadn't been forced into her mouth she would be screaming to the Heavens right now. He repeatedly switched from licking to sucking for well over 20 minutes before Kagura was about to come. As she felt her orgasm approach, he stopped and smiled at her. “You don't come unless I give you permission, got that?” 

Kagura could have cried. She wiggled her hips at him, wanting him to make her cum but he just laughed and walked away. He went over to the dresser once again and pulled out something shiny. 

As he was walking back over to her, she saw it was a hunting knife. “If you try to run, I will not stop you.” He said as he was cutting the stockings tied to each of the mahogany bed posts. “I will let you get an hour or two to escape, then I will hunt you down and feed you to my dogs.” It wasn't a threat, but a promise. 

A promise he would up hold. 

As the last of the stockings was untied from her, she sat up and looked towards the window. She had lost all track of time but she figured she must have been in here for at least a day. It was nighttime outside but despite that, Kagura could make out the clear form of trees. Since he didn't mind her running, his house must be in the middle of a forest or far away from the public. She removed the O ring that was tied to her mouth and began speaking.

“Why have you brought me here? I have done no wrong to you.” she said, tears in her eyes. 

He sat down in the chair he was in earlier and began playing with the knife as if she hadn't spoke. “Do you know Inuyasha?” He asked. The name did indeed sound familiar but she couldn't figure out where she remembered the name from. “Well, he is owes me a debt, you see. I asked that he pay me in flesh instead of money.” He looked at her and smiled. “I wanted him to give me a pet that wasn't like the last couple of pets I have had.” 

Kagura was right, this wasn't the first time he has ever done this. He looked away once again. “I asked that Inuyasha give me something a little more wild, but I wasn't expecting you. One of my men lost quite a bit of flesh trying to grab you.” He chuckled as he remembered the empty space where flesh and blood had once been on one of his men's arms. He chuckled even louder as he remembered the furious expression on his face and the way he wanted to beat Kagura for it. He turned to her once again. “So you see, you are to be my new pet.” He said, gleefully. 

“Never. I will never be your pet I would rather die.” Her voice had a hardness to it. She was a person, not an object and she would never be an object. 

The man called Sesshomaru looked really hurt, as if she had just stomped on his heart. “That is a shame.” He got up and walked towards the bed. Kagura thought he was intending to cut her with the hunter's knife, so slid backwards into the headboard but there was no need. He stopped at the edge of the bed and reached underneath it and presented her with a chest.

It was finely made with jewels encrusted in the sides and a key hole in the front and center. He pulled out an even finer made key and opened the chest. 

Inside the chest there was a couple of books, some money in stacks, and other weird things, one being a lock of hair. He saw her looking at the hair and pulled it out. “This hair belonged to Rin. She was a beautiful woman, just like you.” He made a sad face again. “But she also didn't want to be my pet and for that, I scalped her alive.” His voice had gone cold again. “If you truly do not want to be my pet then you will die, but I will make your dying last for a whole month. During that time, you will experience every single torture I can think of, as well as rape by me and my men.” He moved closer to her. “So I ask you again, do you want to be my pet?”

Kagura analyzed his words before looking at the lock of hair. She then turned her attention back to the chest and noticed fingers and toes, as well as, bones, teeth, and dried up flesh on the inside. 

Making up her mind, not that she really thought about it, she answered, “I will be your pet.” 

Instantly, a smile appeared on his face. “I am glad to hear. Not only are you fierce but you are smart, I like that.” He threw the hair back into the chest before locking it and placing it back under the bed. “I will return for you in a little while, until then my men will bring you something to eat. There is a laptop, along with an Ipod and you are free to turn the T.V. on.” He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek ignoring the way she flinched. “I will be back.”

Oh how she prayed he would never return.


	3. The Outing

The man called Sesshomaru, had left her for the whole night. She had gotten onto the laptop with the hopes of emailing her friends, but  _Yahoo, Google_ , and other websites that allowed you to send electronic messages had been blocked. The more Kagura tried,  the more she realized that she wasn't even able to submit anything written over the internet. That included comments under videos or comments under pictures. The only thing Kagura could do was search the web and watch videos. She could type no message s for help. 

 

As she was searching  for the Ipod,  she hop ed it was an Iphone, she was sourly disappointed to find that it was indeed an Ipod  with nothing but music on it . She got so angry  that she threw the thing against the wall as the door opened. Fearing it was her supposed master, she was surprised to find a short man with a platter full of food. He placed the food down on a table before leaving and locking the door.

 

Through her fear and her being raped, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she saw the food. She ate it without question. There was no need for the food to be poisoned when the man could just come in and shoot her. If Kagura was going to stay here, she was going to take everything offered to her.

 

As soon as she finished, eating a couple of men returned. Fearing what they wanted, she once again backed up into the headboard, but they didn't pay her any mind at all. One of them took the  platter while the others rolled in a large dresser with lights surrounding the perimeter. It was the kind of dresser that the singers or actors used and it was filled with makeup specifically for her shade.  Before they completely left for good, one of them sat down a box on the bed. 

 

“That's for you.” he said and left, closing and locking the door behind him. She crawled over to where the man had left the box and opened it. Inside, was a purple strapless gown with shoes encrusted with amethysts to match the purple of the dress. Once she removed the gown and shoes, she was able to see a small hand written letter at the bottom. The letter read,

 

_Dear my sweetest pet,_

 

_I would like to take you out to a special place of mine. Put on the gown I bought you and make yourself look presentable. You have an hour._

 

_Your loving Master._

 

 

She frowned at the letter and threw it down. She glanced at the clock and it was 1:00 am. in the night. She wondered where he would be taken her so late out at night. Deciding not to displease him, and that this was her perfect opportunity to let someone know she needed help, she did as he commanded. She walked over to the dresser and found makeup that matched her complexion, as well as, eye shadows of all kind, neutral, glitter, and warm. Next to the eye shadow, there was different colors of blushes, eye liner, lipsticks, and lip glosses. She decided that she wasn't going to spend time on her makeup and simply covered her under eyes with concealer, before applying a thin strip of black eye liner to the upper and bottom part of her eyes. The mascara came next and she applied one layer to her lashes before finishing off the look with a cherry red lip stick.

 

Kagura looked at the mirror and smiled. That idiot actually thought she would remain a pet, well he was wrong. Where ever he took her had to have people, and she would alert those people and let them know what he had done.

 

Kagura glanced at the clock and she still had thirty minutes left. She decided to use that time to curl her black hair before going over what she was going to say.

 

She had ten minutes left and finally walked over and began putting on the dress, before she realized that she didn't have any type of underwear or bra. She looked through his dressers and still there was nothing. Realizing, that this was what he wanted, Kagura put on the dress reluctantly along with the heels and waited for someone to come get her.

 

The men showed up exactly on time and ushered her into a black suburban with tinted windows. One of the men got into the driver's seat while the others sat in the back with her and blocked the windows with custom made partitions. She realized they were made to prevent her from seeing where she had come from.

 

They drove for nearly an hour before they finally reached their destination. The men got out of the car and allowed Kagura to get out. The sight before her gave her hope. It was a large mansion with dozens of cars parked outside. She was very happy, she would be able to speak with one of the people inside and they would call the police immediately.

 

She walked through the double doors and her hope was broken into a million pieces. There were three different distinct sounds that she could make out. The sound of women being raped, the sound of women being tortured, and the sounds of orgasm, forced or naturally induced. She didn't want to look but she couldn't help out of curiosity.

 

To her left, there was a room of women being chained down to tables and having their skins removed as they screamed in terrible agony. To her right, women were chained in a 69 position licking at each other while the surrounding men watched and masturbated to the sight. In front of her, was a group of men looking at the women chained to the walls and still deciding on who they wanted to fuck next. One of them, who drove her, there grabbed her arm and escorted her through the mansion.

 

She was able to see rooms that were filled with blood and bones, as well as the fresh corpses of some women who looked younger than 25. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that they were just like her. Haven't done anything to nobody, but be cursed to be born beautiful. She was stopped in front of two naked women chained up against the wall. They were crying hysterically, but had gags in their mouths. She was so busy staring at them, that she hadn't heard her master come up behind her.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, “Interested in what you see?” He asked before kissing her again. “Those girls were in your place not too long ago, but they betrayed me. Tomorrow morning, they will be tortured and then killed.” At that, the women chained cried harder. Tears were still falling down her face at what he just said but it seems that he didn't care.

 

“Let's have a seat.” He grabbed her arm and led her to one the bedrooms upstairs where there was only one women being fucked. The rest were serving drinks and acting as if this was normal behavior. He guided her to one of the chairs and forced her to sit on his lap, where she had a clear view of the fucking going on. One of the young women carrying a platter strode over to Sesshomaru, before offering him a drink and the opportunity to use her mouth.

 

“I will have no need of your mouth tonight, but my dearest pet will.” He pointed at Kagura. The girl sat down his drink next to him, before dropping on her knees in front of Kagura. Kagura instinctively shut her legs and kept them firmly together, not allowing the woman any entrance.

 

“Now, now Kagura be a good girl and open your legs.” Her legs didn't open. “Perhaps I didn't explain too clearly what happens to those who defy me.” He said playfully, but the threat was there. “Those girls you saw earlier chained, would love to switch places with you right now. Maybe I should go get one and you be the one tortured and killed tomorrow.”

 

Thinking back to the sobbing women, Kagura reluctantly, opened her legs and the woman wasted no time lifting up her dress.

 

“ _This is why he gave me no panties to wear.”_ Kagura thought.

 

She used her tongue and lapped around all parts offered to her, before grazing over her womanhood. Her tongue licked and sucked there before moving further south to her asshole. Kagura would have shut her legs then, but the woman kept them firmly open with her hands. She fingered and licked her ass, ignoring the way Kagura squirmed, for a few minutes before stopping and pulling back.

 

“She is ready for you, Master.” At the woman's words, she felt Sesshomaru's hips lift her off him slightly, before he reached his hands between them to undo his pants.

 

This was bad, Kagura had never been fucked in her ass before, she didn't want this. “Please, don't do this.” She begged, tears filling her eyes.

 

“I enjoy your mouth, and sooner or later I will enjoy your cunt, but as for right now, I will enjoy your ass, so you should just accept it.”

 

Using both of his arms, he hooked them underneath her knees, bringing her knees to her chest before lifting her slightly into the air. “Put me inside her.” He commanded to the woman.

 

Because of the position, both of Kagura's cheeks were already spread, the woman just had to place his cock inside of her. With Kagura's ass already well lubricated thanks to the woman's saliva, he went inside her, quite easily.

 

Once the tip was inside, the woman let go and walked away to perform the rest of her duties. Thanks to gravity and Sesshomaru's strength, he pushed down on her and his cock rose inside her until there was no more left of it.

 

Kagura screamed. Her screams were drowned out by the other women screaming so she didn't cause a commotion, not that she could have in the first place. This mansion was built specifically for torture and rape, so no one would help her.

 

Sesshomaru placed one hand on Kagura's shoulder and bent her forward at an acute angle. He then began thrusting inside of her, not caring about the way she bled.

 

“You have never had this before, have you? I can tell, your so tight.” He asked, still thrusting. “I'm happy Inuyasha didn't give me a trained whore, then I wouldn't be able to train you.” He removed his hand from her shoulder and pushed her back against him. He then used his left hand to begin massaging her clitoris.

 

There was still pain, but him massaging her clitoris did give her a bit of pleasure. Out of nowhere, a loud bell rang and Sesshomaru cursed.

 

“Looks like we are going to have to make this quick if we want to see the show.” He then pulled out of Kagura quickly and placed her on her knees in front of him. “Suck, and make it quick.”

 

Kagura pushed herself down onto him, nearly gagging at the foul taste of her own blood. He didn't allow her to use her motions for to long, as he grabbed her head and pumped into her mouth. He pumped for another ten seconds before unleashing his thick, revolting seed into her mouth. Kagura pushed it down her throat, nearly vomiting as some of it glazed over her taste buds.

 

Nearly five seconds later, another serving woman came over to them. She gently wiped Sesshomaru's face off with a warm wet wash cloth before washing his bloody cock. She then handed him a bottle of hand sanitizer before moving over to Kagura.

 

“She did well for the first time so give her everything.” Sesshomaru said. The serving woman nodded her head and gave Kagura a wet wag to clean herself with, before handing her ointment for her ass and a stick of gum to get rid of the taste of him in her mouth. If Sesshomaru was expecting a thank you from her, he was bloody well mistaken.

 

He choose to ignore her lack of appreciation as another loud bell rang. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants before hauling her to her feet by her arm. “We must hurry.” He said as they began walking at a fast pace. “The show will begin in one minute.”


	4. The Show

He led her to a large room, which Kagura suspected used to be a Grand Ball Room of some sorts. It was finely decorated with exquisite paintings and different types of art work. There was a crystal chandelier in the center of the room and chairs throughout the place. 

They walked past dozens of fancy men and women sitting down in the seats. Some of the women were naked, which meant they were slaves or pets, while some of the other women had on designer clothes, indicating that they had to be filthy rich or CEO's. Kagura guessed because of Sesshomaru's status, that he was entitled to sit up front closer to the makeshift stage. 

He sat down first and brought Kagura down onto his lap. Another woman, approached them asking if they would like something to drink or eat but Sesshomaru waved her off.

The lights in the hall grew dim until there was only one left and it was aimed straight at the stage. Three large men rolled a table onto the stage and strapped to the table was a naked woman, no older than twenty. She wasn't gagged, nor was she beaten badly or tortured.

The men rolled her to the center of the stage before lifting the table up vertically, so the people in the room all had a clear view of her. They left her there, before two of the men went and grabbed fire extinguishers, while the third proceeded to pour alcohol on her feet. She began sobbing and pleading, and Kagura couldn't stand it. To see someone treated so badly just for the entertainment of rich people is disgusting. 

Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and held her close. “If you so much as look the other way, you will be burned next.” He whispered into her ear. 

Kagura felt more tears prickling in her eyes as his words sunk in and she forced herself to look at the girl. Her legs and feet were finally drenched in alcohol and she was about to be set ablaze.

The man who poured the alcohol on her feet, used a lighter to start the fire.

Kagura's eyes widened as the flames licked at the girl's feet and crawled up her legs. The screams Kagura screamed moments before, paled in comparison to the girl's. The woman screamed for mercy, she screamed for her parents, and she screamed for God, but no one would help her. In fact, all of the people here were enjoying it. The slaves and pets were on their knees in front of their masters, sucking them off, as their master's eyes were locked onto the stage. The women that weren't slaves had men performing oral on them as well.

The flames were now up to her crotch, burning and searing all the pubic hair located there. The girl's screams was no longer words, just an agonizing yell of pain. Tears rolled down Kagura's face at the injustice of it all but didn't dare look away. 

She wondered if this was to be her fate if she defied Sesshomaru.

It went on for what seemed like days before the screaming finally ended. The men blew out the fire with the extinguishers, and all that was left was a charred and burned corpse that was completely unrecognizable. 

The people began clapping, pleased with the show and the corpse, and got up to leave. Most of them were breathing hard from the orgasms they just had from the show. Sesshomaru motioned for her to stand which she did, rather shakily. 

“What did you think, did you enjoy the show?” He asked, holding her hand tenderly. 

With tears streaming down her face, she answered. “Yes, master, it was very entertaining.”

He rubbed her head, affectionately, “Good girl.” Before leading her to the parked limousine.

The same man who delivered Kagura the food earlier, opened the door for the both of them. “Jaken, I would like some time with my pet, take the long way home.” The man nodded and closed the door after Sesshomaru entered. 

Inside the limo was different bottles of expensive champagne and liquor. The seats were made out of the finest leather and all had an “S” on it to signify who owned this limo. They began driving, surprisingly with the windows down where Kagura could see outside. She let the cool air glide over her skin and for an instant, she felt herself again, before the car stopped.

They stopped at a red light on the boulevard and Kagura was able to see the drug addict prostitutes standing on the corner. At the sight of Sesshomaru, one of the women pulled down her shirt to show him her, rather saggy, breasts. 

Sesshomaru simply smirked at the woman. “Don't you think she would look beautiful being burned alive?” He asked Kagura, still looking at the woman. 

If Kagura was going to stay alive, she realized that she had to play his game. He would kill someone like it wasn't nothing and she would only get so many chances before he killed her. “Of course, master. The drugs have already taken away her beauty, but the flames would replenish it.” She answered, knowing it was the type of answer he would want. 

He stopped looking at the woman and instead looked at Kagura while saying, “Jaken, park the car.” The red light turned green and Jaken slid the limo over to the side walk. Jaken began praying to God his boss didn't kill those women and he be forced to get rid of the bodies, which would take all night. 

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and called over to the woman who had shown him her breasts. Kagura's heart began to beat hard. She feared that she had just sentenced a woman to a long and painful death.

The woman, seeing nothing but a limo and dollar signs, walked over to him, swaying her hips with every step. 

“How much do you charge?” He asked as he grabbed her waist sensually.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and said, “Fifty for sucking and a hundred for fucking.” Sesshomaru agreed and invited her inside the limo. She was a bit surprised when she saw Kagura sitting there, but only thought about the money she was making and not about her safety. 

Sesshomaru pulled out his cock and the woman got on her knees and began sucking him off. He smiled and looked at Kagura before touching a pressure point on the woman's neck and knocking her out cold. He gently removed his cock from the unconscious woman's mouth before pushing her to the floor of the car. “Let's go, Jaken.” With those words said, they began to drive off into the night.


	5. The Questions and the Answers

Kagura stared at the woman, completely passed out, on the floor of the limo. Judging from her appearance, Kagura could tell she was on a strong drug, something like crack or heroin. Even though she was a drug addict, Kagura still felt bad for her. She was still a human being and probably had children who depended on her, but tonight her life would probably end, thanks to Kagura's big fucking mouth. 

Kagura closed her eyes slowly. If only she would have just said nothing then maybe this woman would still live to see tomorrow. 

She turned her red eyes on Sesshomaru. He was lazily leaning against the seats, relaxed. His silver hair was blowing slightly as they rode down the freeway but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed to be thinking out of space. 

'Probably thinking about a new form of torture for her.' Kagura thought.

As if reading her mind, his spectacular golden eyes fell on her. “What do you think you are going to do to her?” He asked. 

Kagura blinked and then blinked again. She didn't understand the question. “What?”

“You will be the one to torture her, not me. I will simply observe your work.” He smiled at how wide her eyes got when he said that. She hadn't thought she was going to participate, she thought she would just watch.

Kagura stumbled for words to say, and finally decided to say what was appropriate without displeasing her master. “I wouldn't know master, you are way more skilled in the art of torture then I am.” She swallowed, hard. “My work would be a horrible sight compared to yours, it would only mock the creativeness and experience you posses.” She had just turned him down, while stroking his ego, she hoped that would be enough. 

He smiled at her thought-out answer, and moved closer to her and grabbed her hand gently. “I didn't learn the art of torture by just watching. I learned by getting involved. You may be inexperienced but I will teach you the proper ways, and sooner or later,” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. “under my guidance, you will become a great torturer, and learn to love dealing out pain.” 

He got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. “I don't want you to be just a fuck toy, I want you to be able to provide me with entertainment.” He grabbed a firm breast. “I want you to take pleasure in my sadistic touch, and I want you to be able to torture others like it's nothing.”

“Why me, though? Who is Inuyasha and why did he give you me?” Kagura asked, more tears falling.

He gently wiped away her tears with his hands. “Inuyasha is my younger brother and the manager of all the Hooters located in this state.” At his words, Kagura finally remembered the name and the face associated with it. Inuyasha had come to the Hooters she worked at, maybe five times, out of the year. It was during his visits that they all had to be as professional as possible or risk being fired.  
When she first saw him, she thought he was handsome but didn't think anymore about him because of the beautiful black haired woman with him. 

Sesshomaru continued. “You work at one of the establishments he owns, and he gave me you as a form of payment. Inuyasha, as well as your manager, all have pets of their own, so your situation is not so uncommon.” 

That woman must have been Inuyasha's pet. It didn't seem like it though. The woman was constantly smiling at him, and walked as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

“If you please me, your life will be filled with everything you have ever wanted. Cars, mansions, designer clothing, traveling to the finest places on Earth, everything you could ever want.” He kissed her then. It was a soft tender kiss. His tongue slid past her lips and Kagura decided not to resist him. 

She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to play with his, before grabbing the sides of his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. He moaned softly, happy, she didn't fight him anymore and kissed her back before breaking away. “We are almost home and the whore should be waking up soon. Tonight your hands will be covered in her blood, but I will be right there with you, teaching you the pleasure in causing pain.” 

X

They arrived at the gates of the mansion and Kagura was finally able to see how big it was. The house had three floors, each with five rooms on the separate floors with bathrooms for all of the rooms. It was very large and had an indoor pool along with an outdoor pool. The built in movie theater was located next to the elaborate kitchen with granite marble flooring and counters. 

They strode down the long hallway- Jaken carrying the still unconscious whore- on the first floor, passing the living quarters for Sesshomaru's loyal men, before reaching a wall at the end of the hallway. The wall was blank and empty but when Sesshomaru touched it, the wall slide to the left, revealing a secret passage in the house. 

Sesshomaru walked down first and Kagura followed him. The steps were spiral but had a rug covering them so they wouldn't be slippery. As soon as they reached the bottom, the smell of bleach and sanitizer hit Kagura's nose in full force.

The secret chamber had all of the items a torturer could ever want or need. Knives of different shapes and sizes, needles filled with different drugs to cause pain or prevent movement, tables with straps to tie down the victim, and finally, mops, rags, buckets, and even a shower for cleaning. But what stuck out most to Kagura, was the cleanliness. She expected blood to be everywhere but the room was completely spotless and shiny. 

She wondered how often Sesshomaru used this room but didn't have time to think on it, as the whore was coming back to consciousness. She roused over Jaken's shoulder, confused at first, before swinging around wildly, trying to be set loose. By then, Jaken only had to take two steps to throw her onto the steel table and strap her down. 

She struggled and struggled, like many of his victims probably did, but the straps held firm. Sesshomaru turned to Kagura and asked, “Where should we begin? Oh I know, let's start with the basics.” He walked away from Kagura and grabbed a small knife before spraying sanitizer on it. “First rule of torture, sanitize your tools. You want the person to die by your hands, not by some infection, so it is always best to sanitize your objects first.” He then turned back to the woman who had begun yelling curses and obscenities at them. “I prefer my victims to scream, but since you are new at this, we will gag her, because her screams can cause a distraction for you.” He grabbed a neatly folded towel and shoved it into her mouth, so deep that her tongue wouldn't be able to push it out. 

He then took the woman's fat fingers into his hand. “The most basic act of torture is with the hands or feet.” He pointed the knife at her fingernails. “You begin by taking the nails off, or by cutting off the fingers and searing them with fire to stop the bleeding. Be warned though, when you sear someone with fire, the pain will cause them to pass out.” He explained everything as if it was so normal, like explaining how to cut an onion or make up a bed.

They began by removing the woman's fingernails, one by one. Sesshomaru started first, removing the nail attached to the thumb, and then he handed the knife over to Kagura and she removed the nail on the index finger. Kagura was tempted to stick the knife into Sesshomaru's throat but Jaken had stayed down in the torture room to watch and would likely, kill her on the spot. They both took turns, Sesshomaru praising Kagura's work and how quickly she was able to learn, and Kagura cringing on the inside with each finger she took off. Once that was complete, they moved on to a more painful type of torture. 

“So, because she is a woman, you have to be extremely careful and cut with great precision if you don't want to botch it up.” He explained as he moved in between the woman's spread thighs. “With a man, all you would normally do is grab him but the root, then slice through and sear the newly created hole. But with a woman, you have to take hold of the vaginal lips, starting with the right or left.”

He gave Kagura another knife, small but with a curved edge, and told her to hold a lighter under it, before grabbing the woman's left lip first. “You stick the knife into the center of the lip, horizontally, and begin cutting.” He cut off the lip, going slowly as he did so. The woman's muffled sobs came through from the gag but Sesshomaru ignored it. He finally finished with the mutilation and put her vaginal lip on the table beside her, before grabbing the now red hot knife from Kagura. 

He moved slowly, placing the flat side of the knife on her bleeding vagina. The blade smoked as it came into contact with her skin but soon, the bleeding stopped. 

“There, finally finished.” He took the lighter from Kagura and began lighting the knife again. “You will cut off her right lip, now.” He said, handing her the other knife. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying this would be over soon. Ignoring the muffled screams, Kagura cut.


	6. Cleansing

He took her upstairs after slitting the prostitute's throat. They weren't too dirty but their hands were covered in blood. They walked into the master's bedroom and he ordered Kagura to go into the bathroom and turn the bath water on. 

The bathroom was larger than the master bedroom in Kagura's apartment. Cold white marble covered the floor, along with silk white carpets. In the middle of the room, there was a large jacuzzi and she turned on the water, and checked the temperature, before leaving the room and heading back to the bedroom.

When she entered the room, her master was completely nude and she froze, looking at the beauty of this man. How his muscles rippled as he moved, how tight and firm his backside was, and his hairless pimple free skin. He had no tattoo’s or piercings, and he bore no scars. He looked like a god, like something out of a magazine. It amazes her how beautiful he was but also, how cruel he was.

In movies, the villain was usually hideous and disfigured, but Kagura remembered that this wasn't a movie, this was real life. Sesshomaru noticed her staring but didn't say a word. He just grabbed his discarded belt and smacked her with it, hitting her belly. “Don't stare, get undressed.” He commanded. 

She nodded her head while rubbing her stomach, trying to ease the pain that blossomed there. The flesh was already turning cherry red but she followed his orders. She began removing her shoes before removing the fancy dress he bought her. She watched him walk into the bathroom and she followed behind him, like a dog following it's master. 

Her master reached under the sink and pulled out two towels, both white and silky. 

She got into the hot water and sighed, relaxed. The blood that had dried on her fingers made them sticky. She was happy to be cleaned of it. If only she could clean her memories. 

Her master got into the tub and pulled her onto his lap, ruining her relaxed state. She tensed a little, frightened that he might want to fuck her, but he just ordered her to wash him. She reached behind him and grabbed the soap. She softly rubbed it between her hands, building it up to form a lather. 

Gently, she placed her hands on his rock hard chest and began washing him. She started on his abs before moving up to his neck. She thought about squeezing his neck or breaking it, but didn't. If she tried and failed, he would kill her, after he tortures her for hours.

She cupped a handful of water and dropped it on him, rinsing the soap off. "My chest is cleaned enough." He said. "Now, head lower my sweet." She understood what he meant by lower. She grabbed the soap again, built up the lather, then headed down south. She scooted back a little, resting on his knees instead of in his lap, before taking his cock in her hands. 

He was soft at first, but as she gently cleaned him, he became hard. He laid his head back against the tub and closed his golden eyes, enjoying her motions. His hips started to thrust up, towards her hands, but soon, her hands got tired of stroking. His head raised immediately, and he glared at her before slapping her hard enough to turn her head.

"Did I say stop, slut?" He didn't give her time to answer as he grabbed her by her hair and shoved her over the tube. Her arms were dangling over the rim as she felt his hands grip her hips, pulling her back into the water. 

She was now in the doggy style position and she realized what he was about to do. He pushed into her cunt for the first time ever, and Kagura screamed. She began thrashing, sending waves of water flying onto the marble floor.

One hand let go of her hip as another grabbed her hair. He fisted her locks and shoved her head under water, holding it there as he fucked her. Bath water and soap filled Kagura's mouth and she couldn't breathe. He lifted her head up and she took in a deep breath of air, before he ducked her head under water again.

“God your so tight, not an experienced whore. I love it.” He grunted as he lifted her head up and pushed it back down. “Would you like for me to cum in you as you drown?” He asked, holding her head above the water.

Kagura couldn't answer him right away, she was to busy trying to suck in air. When she finally caught her breath, she began begging. “No please, I will behave, I promise.”

He pulled out of her and turned her around. He had her stand on her knees and he placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, before kissing her. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside.

It was a soft kiss. Not dominating or demanding but something romantic. Kissing her master brought tears to her eyes. Not because she loved him, but because the passionate kiss reminded her of her first love. 

He felt her tears and pulled away. “Why do you weep?” He asked, sounding very curious and concerned. “I don't enjoy doing this but you must learn, my love.” He gently wiped her tears away and kissed both of her cheeks. “Clean yourself, I will watch.”

Kagura used her arm to wipe away her tears before grabbing the soap. She washed her breasts, trying not to be sexy or appealing in any way, before moving lower and ghosting over her womanhood.

“Wash your cunt hole, I want you squeaky clean.” He commanded. 

Kagura used her fingers and put them inside of her. She was very sore from his intense pounding and the fact that she hasn't had sex in a while. They were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got out of the tub, the suds dripping from his body. He looked at the cell phone screen and grumbled before answering. “What?” He asked, very annoyed.

Kagura wasn't able to hear what the person on the other phone was saying, all she could see was that with every second, Sesshomaru got more annoyed. He hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye, then turned to Kagura. “We should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will be visiting my younger brother.”


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up rather late, the sun shinning through the windows, brightening the room. She turned and looked at her master. He was sleeping, his face looking so peaceful, betraying the monster that he truly was. He moved slightly before waking up, his golden eyes opened, unfocused, before looking at her. 

“Good morning, my pet.” He said, sleepily. “Today is going to be a good day. We are going to meet my brother Inuyasha, then we will go out.” He stood up and walked over to a dresser, still naked from last night. He hadn't touched her after the bath, he instead fell down on the bed and went to sleep quickly. 

He placed an expensive dress on the bed. It was black and white but it was more casual then the last dress he gave her. He also gave her a bra and some panties, which made Kagura relax slightly. “Breakfast will be up here soon. We will eat then leave.” He said.

He got back into bed and looked at his phone. A few minutes later, a knock at the door came. “Come in.” Sesshomaru said. The short man named Jaken entered the room carrying a large breakfast platter and some apple juice. Jaken didn't seem uncomfortable seeing his master naked, he acted as if it was normal. He placed the food down then left, closing the door quietly.

Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. Kagura followed suit, grabbing a small plate on the side, and filling it up with bacon, eggs, and a muffin. The food was delicious, and Kagura smiled a little, thinking back on the times she would cook herself breakfast or her friends would. Thinking of her past when she was free, tears started to build but she pushed them back. Sesshomaru didn't eat that much, instead he was busy on the phone. 

After the meal, they both got dressed. Kagura wearing the dress, loving the softness of it against her skin. Sesshomaru wore some black slacks along with a red Ralph Lauren Polo shirt. They walked out of the front door and there was a black Suburban waiting for them. 

The ride was completely silent and she felt the tenseness in the air. He placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it but didn't do anything more. The car pulled up to a large mansion. It was different from Sesshomaru's but no less grand. At the front door, there was the same girl she saw years ago with the manager at Hooters. She had long black hair, like Kagura's and her eyes were deep shade of brown. She didn't seem unhappy and greeted them, rather kindly, when they got close to her.

“Inuyasha is waiting upstairs for you in his business office.” She said sweetly, smiling.

Sesshomaru walked past her without saying a word but Kagura gave her a half smile. She thought that maybe she could get some sympathy from a woman, but despite Kagome's sweet face, Kagura knew she would be of no help. 

They walked up the stairs and without knocking, Sesshomaru entered the room. The man called Inuyasha was beautiful, just as she remembered. He had white hair, shorter than Sesshomaru's but thicker. They shared the same golden eyes but their looks were completely different. Where Sesshomaru looked graceful and suave, Inuyasha had a wild look about him, but no less stunning.

Sesshomaru didn't go with the usual 'hey, how are you doing' and instead got straight to the point. “What do you want?” His tone was cold, even colder than normal. 

Inuyasha stood up. “You need to start hiding your shit better.” Inuyasha's voice was sharp. 

“What I do doesn't concern you.” Sesshomaru growled in response, not liking the disrespectful tone in his younger brother's voice. 

His younger brother reached into his desk and pulled out a vanilla folder. He opened the folder and pictures started spilling out. Kagura couldn't help but be curious and look, though she wished she hadn't. 

The pictures were of women who were nearly unrecognizable. They had been killed horribly, some with their skins off, some burned, and some just disfigured pieces of meat. Kagura didn't look long, she couldn't. 

As Kagura looked away, she felt it coming. The acid in her belly rising to the surface. She bent over and threw up the delicious breakfast she had eaten hours ago, staining Inuyasha's beautiful carpet with nearly digested food. Needless to say, both of the brothers were pissed. 

Kagura hesitantly stood up, her shoulders hunched and waited for her punishment. She didn't wait long as Sesshomaru kicked her leg, causing her to fall head first into her vomit. 

Inuyasha didn't hit her, probably because he knew he would lose a hand if he touched something that belonged to Sesshomaru, he instead called his pet in. The beautiful black haired woman walked into the room, smiling kindly until she felt the tension and noticed Kagura lying on the floor. “Kagome take this bitch down stairs and clean her up.” Inuyasha commanded. Kagome nodded her head and helped Kagura stand up. 

Sesshomaru gave Kagura a death glare as she walked by. “I will deal with you later, slut.” His voice wasn't harsh, it was rather calm with the promise of a painful punishment. 

X

The woman named Kagome guided her down the hall into what was presumably, her own room. She sat Kagura down on one of the elegantly carved mahogany chairs, before picking up a piece of tissue and wiping the tears from Kagura's face. Her touch was soft and comforting and Kagura cried even harder at the fact that she was being treated with such care. 

Kagome gently rubbed her shoulder. “I know it is hard but soon it will all get better, I promise.” She said cheerfully.

Kagura looked at her like she was insane. “How can you say that? He is a monster who enjoys nothing but pain.”

Kagome grabbed Kagura's face with both hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “I understand what you are going through. When I first met Inuyasha, he put me through absolute Hell but overtime, he got better and now he treats me like his queen.” She pushed a black strand of hair out of Kagura's face. “Just do as he asks and he shouldn't have cause to harm you.” She walked into the bathroom and wet a face cloth before wiping away the residue vomit on Kagura's face.

At that time, Sesshomaru walked into the room. “Get up, we are leaving.” He ordered and walked out of the room, not waiting for Kagura to stand. 

She wiped her eyes but before she could leave, Kagome hugged her, sending warmth through Kagura as well as hope that it may get better. Sesshomaru waited for her inside the truck and the driver gently shut the door. 

“So what did you think of my brother?” He asked once the truck began to move.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. “I think he is very.....” She couldn't think of a word. He hadn't been nice or kind to her, so rather than saying that, she decided to talk about his looks but also mention Sesshomaru's. “I think he is very handsome, though you are the better looking.”  
She said with a small timid smile.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. “Is that what you think, even after what I am about to do to you?” 

She shook her head. “No matter what you do to me, you will always be beautiful.” 

He smiled at her. “That is good to know, because your in store for quite a lot.” He promised, his golden eyes glinting with malicious.


	8. How to Please

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Kagura knew there was no reasoning with him. Her master was angry. She figured that most of his anger came from seeing his brother and maybe a little came from actually her throwing up. No matter where his anger came from, Kagura knew that tonight wouldn't be a pleasant night. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She was so scared. Was he going to kill her? Or worse, torture her? She thought back to everything Sesshomaru had told her when it came to torture. Would she be the one tied down to that table in the torture chamber tonight? So many questions went through Kagura's mind. 

She thought about opening the truck door and rolling out. She would be injured horribly because they were moving at a fast speed, but she could possibly get away, or not. Her red eyes looked outside. They were moving at a high speed and to make things worse, they weren't in a main street with people. It seems they had taken a different road home. She eyed the door handle then looked back at her master and gasped.

His golden eyes were trained on her, watching her every move. There was a superior smirk on his beautiful face. “A smart move, I think. Jump out, get a few injuries but will most likely live. It's to bad that these doors only open from the outside and not the inside.” Sesshomaru said. He is no idiot and Kagura isn't the first pet he has ever had. Before he even gets a pet, he always makes sure that there is no way they could escape. Each women he has had, has always tried to escape. Some through car doors, some through the basement, one girl even tried to crawl down his window. She was half way down before Sesshomaru saw her. He was too graceful to go get her, so he just threw things at her, causing her to fall. She hurt her leg but otherwise, was uninjured. She began running through the forests that surround his house. To bad for her, he let his dogs loose and they found her and ate her alive. Through trial and error, Sesshomaru has created his cars and house escape proof. No way out, unless Sesshomaru lets you out. 

Her heart broke a little more. How could she be so stupid? Her master has had plenty of pets so of course he would not have any possible escape routes. She imagined that other women had jumped out the car before, prompting Sesshomaru to make his doors open only through the outside. Taking a deep breath, she decided to try her luck. There is only one way to win this game. 

By pleasing her master. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, tousling her black curls, then placed her hand on his upper thigh. He looked at her but didn't say anything or attempt to stop her. She used that as her cue to continue. Her hand rubbed up and down his thigh, touching his cock. Because they were in a suburban, she had enough room to get on her knees. She crawled between his legs and gently pushed his thighs apart. 

Timidly, she glanced at her master. His face was unreadable. He didn't look angry or surprised, his face was rather stormy, a mixture of emotions. Slowly, she unzipped his slacks and pulled his cock out. It was soft and flaccid but this was the only chance at redemption and she would not lose it. 

Using her smooth hands, she coaxed his cock into hardness. As expected, he began to get hard in her soft hands. She grabbed him firmly by the root and suckled the tip. She flicked her tongue over the top, licking his slit and licking up every drop of seed that poured out. Sesshomaru shifted a little, clearly enjoying what she was doing but he didn't say anything.

She used one hand to hold him but then she used her other hand to fondle his testicles. She heard him grunt and groan a little. The noises were like music to Kagura's ears. She was pleasing her master. Hopefully, she was doing a good job and he wouldn't kill her or replace her. She took him deeper into her mouth, her tongue skimming over his skin, tracing his veins. She turned her head sideways and slurped all the way up and down his cock. She was making loud slurping noises, putting everything into this blow job because her life was, literally, on the line. She opened her mouth wider, expanding her throat and took him as deeply as possible. She spat a large glob of spit onto her hand and put it back onto his testicles, squeezing lightly and getting them wet with her saliva.

His hand gripped her hair lightly, guiding the speed of her mouth. She looked up at him and was pleased to see that his eyes were closed, while his mouth was open, panting slightly. 

Kagura knew Sesshomaru liked her mouth, but she knows he loves her ass even more. She stopped abruptly and her master opened his eyes, wondering why she stopped. She didn't answer or return his gaze, she instead moved her panties to the side and straddled his lap, her back to his chest. 

She placed her knees on the seats beside Sesshomaru's thighs, squatting over his cock. She grabbed his saliva dripped cock and placed it inside her. It wouldn't go in without some resistance but Sesshomaru held her waist, allowing her to use her hands to spread her ass. His cock went in slowly, and she braced herself for the pain. To her surprise, it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. 

She began moving upward, slowly, and getting used to his cock. Kagura was happy that he was allowing her some control, besides forcing her to do what he wanted. As she was moving, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her clitoris, his finger rubbing roughly, but not painfully. His rough touch urged her to go faster, which she did. Now, there was no more pain but all pleasure. Her moans were loud and true but they got even louder when Sesshomaru began thrusting upwards. 

“Yes, fuck me! Fuck me so hard!” She moaned, and her master obliged her request and thrust harder into her. She placed her hands onto the roof of the truck to steady herself. “It's coming, baby, it's coming!” Her orgasm was close, so close. “YES!” She screamed, clear sweet liquid pushing out of her, staining the truck. Her hands got weak but Sesshomaru caught her in her grasp before she could fall, her body still shaking from the release. Despite her orgasm, he still continued fucking her until he came as well, shooting his hot seed into her ass. 

They were both hot, sweating, and panting loudly. She leaned back against him, actually enjoying his touch and hold. Sesshomaru was very pleased with his pet's actions and he licked her neck before whispering into her ear. “This is what I wanted. You needed to learn to please me, to make me happy if I am angry, and you did. I give no shit that you vomited on my brother's carpet, in fact, I am happy that you did it because it pissed him off greatly, but you do need to learn how to act when you go out with me. You can always vomit in Inuyasha's house but don't do it anywhere else because it makes me look bad.”

She heard her masters words and was happy that she was able to please him and wouldn't be punished. Kagura realized, not for the first time, that this was only a game. You needed to learn the right words to say and learn the right things to do when necessary. She wondered how long will she play this game or how long had someone played it. Out of curiosity, she asked. “How long has a woman been your pet?” She asked softly, her hands rubbing his arms.

Sesshomaru couldn't outright respond to her question because even he, didn't know the answer. He had to salvage his brain for answers and think about it for a while. He has had so many pets before. Some lasted for a month, some lasted as little as half a day, but the longest would have to be.... “A year and a half.” He answered. “Her name was Rin.” She was the first girl who lasted so long and Sesshomaru had truly loved her in his sick and twisted way. After a horrible argument, he had punished her. He whipped her back bloody then fucked her and choked her. She would pass out and Sesshomaru would revive her, then fuck her and choke her again until she passed out some more. That night, he had been especially harsh but he never thought she would run away until she did. It hurt him because he truly thought they had something special but he realized that it was all a lie. He had scalped her alive for running away and taken a piece of her hair as a keepsake. Sometimes when he was lonely, he would smell the piece of hair and remember her. All the good times they shared and the laughs and smiles. It was still a sore subject so he didn't mention none of this to Kagura. “We should go home, my pet. Next week we will be going on a business trip and I will be really busy so we need to spend as much time together as possible.”


	9. No Turning Back

The fucking didn't stop in the truck. As soon as they made it home, they began fucking again. They spent four whole days rutting with each other like they were animals in heat.   
It was absolutely wonderful.   
The pleasure was like fire in Kagura's veins, she wanted it and needed it. No man had ever made her feel this good, no man's touch had ever sent sparks down her spine. It was like a cycle. Sesshomaru would push her to a mind shattering orgasm and after achieving her orgasm, Sesshomaru would let her sleep for a couple of minutes, before waking her up with his tongue between her legs.  
He introduced her to a lot of new things when it comes to sex, especially BDSM. He would tie her down with rope in different positions and then whip her over and over while a dildo was forced into her cunt and ass. The use of pain and pleasure together brought out new sensations, not all bad, and soon enough, Kagura found out that she no longer could orgasm unless pain was involved, something Sesshomaru was happy to provide.   
It also scared her, the fact that he had programmed her body to love the pain he caused her. He had brought out the masochist side in her. Not only was she worried about that, but she was also worried about the fact that she did enjoy when Sesshomaru was inside her.   
That wasn't how it was supposed to go.  
Kagura should hate Sesshomaru's touch, she should hate the pain he caused her but she didn't. Kagura instead hoped he fucked her, she hoped he brought her pain. Even now, they were laying down, resting from their previous coupling, but Kagura reached down and grabbed Sesshomaru by the root, trying to get him hard again. He responded by roughly pinching the skin between her neck and shoulder. The action caused Kagura so much pain that she instantly climaxed, wetting the sheets with her essence some more.   
“It's good that you react to my touch like that, it means you are learning to accept me.” He kissed her fingers, tasting her and himself on them. His lips were soft and Kagura curled up closer to him, enjoying his warmth. Throughout this whole Hell, Sesshomaru was the one who gave her comfort, despite the fact that he was the one who put her in this Hell to begin with.  
Even now, she was ready for him again. She wanted him to mount her like the bitch she was or to perhaps, fuck her in her ass and make her clean his cock with her mouth. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would relieve her arousal with his manhood.   
He must have realized that for he squeezed a breast and whispered, “Go turn on the shower and I will be in there soon.” He slapped her ass roughly as she got up. Kagura smiled shyly at him as if he was her boyfriend, and not her master before doing as she was told.  
She tested the water out, knowing that her master liked it especially hot before entering and waiting for her master to come. The steam filled the room and already, Kagura was wanting her master again. She placed her hands on the wall in order to stop herself from touching her cunt. Only her master was allowed to touch her cunt, and she was only allowed once he had given her permission.  
Once, he had caught Kagura pleasuring herself with her fingers, and as punishment, he tied her up in a kneeling position. He tied her ankles together and used an extra rope to tie her wrists onto the rope that was tying her ankles. The position forced her to arch her back as if she was presenting her tits to the entire world. Once she had been effectively tied up, he put a dildo inside her cunt, while placing another sex toy on her clitoris to stimulate it.  
He walked away from her and Kagura grew frightened that he was going to leave her but fortunately, he came back, but unfortunately, he came back with an O ring and an extra vibrator. He put the O ring into her mouth along with the vibrator before kissing her on the cheek and whispering. “Do not spit the dildo out, love.” He left her after that. The position felt so good but she soon realized that she would not be able to climax. That must have been his punishment because the sex toys kept giving her pleasure, but not enough pleasure to drive her over the edge. The vibrator in her mouth caused her to drool obsessively and made it uncomfortable for Kagura to swallow.   
He left her in that position for nearly two hours before he finally returned. By the time he unreleased her, she was insane with arousal and couldn't even think straight. As soon as the ropes came off, she hugged his legs, shaking terribly. Humiliation no longer mattered to her, she needed to cum so badly that she rubbed her head affectionately against his crotch. He reached down and rubbed a finger over her clitoris to which she backed up as if she had been struck.   
“Do you wish to climax?” He asked. She had had vibrations in her cunt for so long that she was overly sensitive and the slightest touch would send her off. “Do you want me to fuck you?” There was a cruelness in his voice.   
Kagura's red eyes got big. “Please don't.... hurt to much.” She begged but he didn't listen. He pushed her down roughly and climbed on top of her. The moment his cock went inside her, she climax, jerking and nearly convulsing with pleasure and pain. Not only did she climax but she also pissed on him, the pleasure and pain going hand and hand, each equal to each other causing her mind and body to react out of sync.   
Despite the heat in the shower, Kagura shivered at what she had been through and never touched herself again. Her master interrupted her thoughts and entered the shower, before pushing her against the wall, kissing her deeply and possessively, biting her lower lip until it bled. He pulled back and looked deeply into her ruby red eyes.  
He held her face into his large hands, feeling her smooth soft skin on his fingertips. As they both stared into each others eyes, they realized they shared a deep connection of ownership between master and slave. They kissed again, except this time, it was soft and no biting was involved.   
She felt Sesshomaru's arousal pressing into her belly and she let out a soft moan, wanting him in her again, despite her soreness from the last fucking. Sesshomaru gave in to his deep desires and roughly grabbed Kagura's legs, lifting her up and slamming her hard against the wall. “Guide me inside you, slut.” He growled, ready to fuck her again.  
Kagura did as he commanded and reached down between their bodies so they can become one. As soon as the tip was inside of her, Sesshomaru thrust his hips upward, while his hands on Kagura's shoulders pushed her downwards. He continued that motion for a while, Kagura also moved her hips in time with his, wanting him badly and not caring about how rough he was. He finally pushed inside her one more time, letting his embedded cock shoot a fresh load of cum into her contracting womb. Her tight sheath squeezed him as she climaxed, milking him and not letting him leave no matter what. He slowly, and with some difficulty, pulled himself out of her, the suction in her cunt not making it easy but he finally got free. “It seems your cunt doesn't want to let me go.” Her master said as he gently let go of her legs.   
He prepared to catch her as she fell, her legs not being able to stand up due to his violent assault. “Shh it's alright my beautiful pet, master has got you and he won't let you go.” He whispered soothingly.   
Kagura embraced her master back, loving his strong arms around her. Thoughts of escaping got dimmer and dimmer with each minute she hugged him. Though there was still that one voice that told her not to give in


	10. Daddy

The alarm clock going off finally woke them up from their deep and peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru got of out bed first and began to get dressed, as Kagura played with her cunt like he commanded. Sesshomaru just didn't enjoy physical sex, but he also enjoyed watching women masturbate. The way their long fingers played with their sweet lips just turned him on, but they didn't have time to fuck for he had somewhere to be. 

Once he was fully dressed, he picked up a pistol in his dresser, then left and went downstairs to make sure things were prepared for the trip. 

Kagura removed her fingers from herself and also began to dress. Everything about Sesshomaru screamed high class so it only made sense that his pet would also look high class as well. Unlike the other outfits that were kind of revealing, this outfit screamed “I'm Better Than You!”

It was a long black dress that flowed down to her ankles with a red belt that wrapped around her waist, making it look thinner. The shoes were high heels made by Christian Louboutin and colored candy red to match the belt and bring out the red in her eyes. 

She looked in the mirror at herself and was happy with what she saw. She no longer looked like Kagura, the Hooters waiter, she in stead looked like a CEO but it doesn't matter what she looked like, she will always be Sesshomaru's pet and that scared her. She was quickly losing her identity. 

She pushed that thought aside and put her hair in a tight bun with not a single strand sticking out before leaving the room. As she walked downstairs, her heels clicking against the hard wood, nearly all of the men stopped and stared at her, before getting back to work of course. One of the men, probably new, stared for to long, that he didn't notice Sesshomaru walking up behind him.

Sesshomaru looked at the man, who quickly apologized for staring at his masters pet, and went about his work. There was a hint of anger in his golden eyes and it looked as if he wanted to cut the man in half, but he simply held out his hand for Kagura to take, in which she did.

They rode in the truck with Sesshomaru on his phone growling at whatever insignificant creature was on the other line. They were holding hands the whole way to the airport but that was it. Kagura didn't look at Sesshomaru, she was instead looking out of the window.

Kagura's red eyes watched as life passed by. People laughing, talking and having fun. Women talking over drinks, more than likely gossiping. A deep yearning in Kagura's belly emerged. She wanted to be one of those people. To be able to go somewhere and be with her old friends. 

As they arrived at the airport, they were brought to a closed off area where the private planes were. There were people standing outside, grabbing the bags, and Kagura was tempted to scream out for help. To let them know that she was kidnapped. All of those thoughts came into her mind but one thought beat them all. Not Yet.

She told herself that all the time. Once, Sesshomaru left his cell phone around her but she told herself Not Yet. For the last couple of days Sesshomaru has been leaving a number of things around Kagura but she wouldn't go for it. She thought it was a trap, so Kagura could betray him and he kill her but she didn't defy him, not once.

They loaded onto the jet and Kagura was once again, amazed. The inside of the jet was cream colored with soft velvet couches. There was a table in the middle filled with fruits and bottles of expensive wine. Kagura sat down on one of the couches and let out a happy sigh. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, pulled out his laptop and began to work. A smile bloomed on Kagura's face as an idea struck her. She got down on both knees and crawled to him, trying to get in between his legs but she was quickly refused. 

Sesshomaru's palm lashed out and struck her hard on the face, causing her to fall on her side. “Can't you see I'm busy?” He growled, his golden eyes glaring hatefully at her. 

Kagura grew frightened but her master had asked her a question and she had to answer it. “I am sorry master. I just wanted to please you.” She answered, stopping the tears before they fell.

He let out a deep breath and patted his knee. Kagura understood the motion and placed her head on his thigh. “I am not angry at you.” He explained. “I am just a little stressed.” His hand was soothing. He gently rubbed her head affectionately. “This business trip will is a family visit. I will be visiting my beloved father.”

The contempt in his voice as he spoke about his father was clear. She wondered what kind of relationship he had with his father. She knew soon that all of her questions would be answered. 

X

They landed in Miami, Florida around noon. The bright sun nearly blinded her eyes but the fresh sea breeze filled her with excitement and thoughts of her past life emerged. A girl playing on the beach with her friends, getting drunk, and having fun. But she looked over at her master and she realized that that girl was dead and was never coming back for as long as he lived. 

They drove over to the large private estate that his father owned. Beautiful black polished gates guarded the four story mansion, while palm trees danced in the wind. It was all so beautiful. Something you only see on T.V. 

As they got closer to the house she noticed that her master looked rather uncomfortable and nervous. Seeing his nervousness in turn made her feel nervous. As the car came to a stop, Sesshomaru got out of the car and was greeted by a short man dressed rather nicely. “Mr. Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again..”

“Yeah yeah yeah, just tell me where my father is.” He interrupted, clearly not having time to deal with empty words with no meaning or significance. 

The man straightened up a little. “Your father is in the masters bedroom, waiting for you.” He answered. Sesshomaru turned to Kagura. “Wait downstairs.” 

“Sorry Mr. Sesshomaru, but your father also wants your pet to come into the room as well.” Sesshomaru balled his fist up but continued walking into the house. Kagura followed along, wondering what in the world did Sesshomaru's father want with her. 

As they walked deeper into the lavish home, they passed two women whose beauty was extraordinary. One, with black hair that flowed with silk and another, with silver hair who resembled Sesshomaru slightly. Both were dressed in fine clothes and they laughed and talked over cups of wine. At the sight of Sesshomaru, the smiles on their faces fell off and a look of worry took it's place. Sesshomaru ignored both of them but the women then turned their attention on Kagura. She turned away, not wanting to look at them or their pitying glances. 

They went to the masters bedroom and walked inside without knocking. The man who was Sesshomaru's father was also beautiful as well but unlike Sesshomaru, this man kept his hair in a ponytail. He looked no older than forty but he still possessed a strength in him that made Kagura shiver. Something in his golden eyes put her on edge and she realized that he possessed more cruelty in his pinky finger then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined. 

“Father.” Sesshomaru said in a way of greeting, though it held no warmth. 

“Sesshomaru. It's nice to see you and who is this woman?” He asked, turning to Kagura. She forced out a small smile though her fear floated throughout the room. 

“This is Kagura, my pet.” 

“And what a beautiful pet she is.” He walked past Sesshomaru and moved towards Kagura. She tensed up at his closeness and did not move a muscle. His hands found there way onto her body, tracing her curves with his fingertips. 

“Father, surely there is something you wanted to speak with me about?” He asked, his teeth clenching painfully at what his father was doing to his pet. 

“Yes, I did want to speak with you about something, about her.” He answered. His hand went iside her clothing and grabbed a breast before squeezing. 

Kagura felt tears coming to her eye but she tried to keep them in, despite the fear within her. She realized that Sesshomaru's father wasn't doing this for pleasure but doing this to hurt Sesshomaru. It was all once again, a game, and it had just started.

“Kagura, you said your name was? Be a dear and get on your knees.” He demanded. There was a playfulness in his voice but there was nothing playful about his hands being wrapped around her throat.


	11. Daddy Dearest

“No.” Sesshomaru said, anger clearly in his voice. “Kagura, I am you master and I refuse for you to get on your knees.” Sesshomaru commanded. 

Kagura grew frightened at his tone of voice. He had gotten angry at her before, but this was completely different. Despite Sesshomaru's anger, Kagura was also worried about his father's anger, possibly more worried about his father's anger. Sesshomaru was straightforward with what he wanted while his father was very unclear. She knew he was doing this to piss his son off but how far would he go? Would he kill her?

Kagura truly didn't know.

The man still had his hand on her breast but he wasn't hurting her. Something about his cold quietness scared her more then Sesshomaru's angry words. 

“I said get on your knees.” His father commanded again, though he did not raise his voice. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru, her master, and then looked at his father. Her choice already being made, she sunk to the ground.

“Good girl.” He commented, once she was on her knees. “It is so good that you know who is in control, if only my son could learn that this could have been prevented.” He undid the bun that bound Kagura's hair together, and instead let it fall down her back in beautiful waves. 

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and made her turn around to face him. Now she was on her knees and at eye level with his crotch. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, his eyes not leaving hers. 

“Suck.” 

Without needing further instruction, she placed her lips on the tip and began to suck. It is said that the son is the shadow of the father, so she did what made Sesshomaru happy. Licking, sucking, and fondling his balls every so often.

“Seshomaru, you haven't seen your mother in a while, you should go speak with her.” He said, clearly wanting to be alone with Kagura. When Sesshomaru didn't move, his father pulled out a knife and slashed Kagura in the neck with it. The cut went through the flesh of the tender skin, making her bleed and scream profusely, but she wouldn't die. 

Sesshomaru turned to leave but as he got to the doorway, he stopped. “Father, don't kill her.” He said, then left, closing the door behind him. Kagura would have seen the apologetic and angry look on Sesshomaru's face if she hadn't been clutching her neck wound.

As the door shut, sealing her in with her masters father, Kagura felt so much fear going through her that she had to control her bladder lest she piss herself. The man pulled his cock from her mouth and bent down to her eye level.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her injury to his neck before kissing it softly and lapping up some of the blood. “I mean you no harm, this is all just to teach my son who is boss.” He said before straightening back up. He took the knife, that he stabbed Kagura with, back into his hand and looked at her with a sick smile on his beautiful face. 

Kagura's eyes got wide at the sight and she got up and pushed Sesshomaru's father out of the way, not wanting to be hurt anymore. For some reason, he allowed her to go past him and open the door, but as soon as the door opened, he grabbed her hair and pushed her face first into the wall, causing her nose to bleed. 

She felt his cold knife slide up her back, going over her spine and to front of her neck. “I fucked one of his whores before. I know very little of her but I do know that she was good, but are you better?” She couldn't see him but she could feel the smile on his face as he said those words. 

He pushed her out into the hallway, wanting his two pets and Sesshomaru to hear him rape her. She landed on her side on the hardwood floor but he kicked her ribs causing her to turn onto her back. He climbed on top of her and forced her legs open but she had the audacity to strike him. After feeling her hand hit his face, he decided not to rape her anymore. He still had the knife in his hand and he used it. 

He grabbed her hand and slipped the knife under her fingernail before ripping it off. Her screams went through the house but he was still able to hear one of his pets gasp in horror. It didn't matter though. Despite knowing him for years and both bearing him each a child, he remained cruel and still managed to shock them by his cruelty. He moved on to the second finger and ripped that nail off as well, the whore was still screaming but that only turned him on. 

He heard steps but he didn't bother turning his head up to look at the person, but he could tell who it was. 

“Isn't that enough?” The voice had a coldness to it.

Inu no Tashio raised his eyes and looked into golden ones. “Have you learned who is in charge?” He asked, looking down at Kagura who was crying and sniffing hysterically. 

“Yes.” He grumbled, looking at Kagura. 

Inu no Tashio grabbed Kagura's breast one last time before getting to his feet and looking his son straight into the eye. Neither of them blinked, they just stood there, analyzing each other, searching for weakness. There was none to be found. Not in Inu no Tashio, anyway, but in Sesshomaru. His father could see clearly that he was starting to like this woman. The fact that he asked him not to kill her is proof enough. 

“If you try to be in control again and make decisions without my consent, I will kill her. Is that understood?” 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru walked over to Kagura and helped her to her feet, letting her lean upon him so she could walk. He took her downstairs, walking past his mother and Izayoi, ignoring their looks of concern and out of the house. 

Kagura's cries had been reduced to soft weeping as she entered the truck once again. She looked down at her fingernails that were still bleeding as well as her nose. She was happy that her master had saved her but as she tried to snuggle up to him, he roughly pushed her off of him. She turned to look at him, wondering why he had rejected her when she finally noticed the furious look on his face.   
“I told you not to get on your knees, bitch. You will pay for disobeying me.”


	12. Down Memory Lane

Sesshomaru wasn't mad, he was absolutely furious. His teeth were grinding together painfully and his eyes were narrowed. Those around him could feel the anger rolling off of him and made sure they did everything perfectly. This meeting hadn't gone good at all. Him and his father had never gotten along, ever. His father wanted to be in charge of everything and everyone. 

Just like him.

He once told his father that he can't control him the way he does his mother and his step mother, and Inuyasha. Inu no Tashio had laughed at that. He found his eldest son's so called bravery funny. Sesshomaru had turned red. No one had dared mock him to his face and continue living. Most people who did that would soon be without their skin but he couldn't hurt his father. 

He tried though.

It had been when he had Rin as a pet. His father had intended to rape her but Sesshomaru stood up to him and punched him in the face. His father had looked at him for a long time before raising a finger to his face and feeling the blood trickling out of his nose. Then Sesshomaru's world went black.

He had woken up in his father's dungeon, tied down to a metal table. For once in Sesshomaru's life, he felt fear, true raw fear. It consumed him from the inside out. Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of pain, he used it, grew strong from it, and inflicted it. He was afraid of what his father was going to do to him, what his future was going to be. 

His father pulled out a knife, no longer than four inches, and stabbed Sesshomaru in the stomach five times. It was no where near fatal or lethal, but it still hurt. There was a doctor on standby watching just in case things went wrong. Rin was there as well. 

He had her tied by her neck from the ceiling, underneath her was a stool. She had to stand on her toes to keep from hanging herself, tears were streaming down her face. She had not gotten off easy, Sesshomaru could tell. Her face was swollen and she had a black eye and split lip. She was completely naked with pieces of her skin missing in certain areas. 

Inu no Tashio, being ever playful with his cruelty, decided to play a fun game with the two of them. The game was simple. All Sesshomaru had to do was answer the question he asked and get the answer right, and he would let Rin go.

Inu no Tashio simply asked his son why was he angry. Sesshomaru answered because he hit him. It had been the wrong answer and he turned to Rin. He grabbed her left hand and used the knife he had stabbed Sesshomaru with on Rin. Gently, as if Rin was some kind of injured animal, he broke her index finger. Sesshomaru could hear the sound of it's snap a mile away and it echoed off the walls, as well as the scream that followed. Sesshomaru struggled in his confines to try and get away but they held him to tight. 

“Now, why am I mad?” He asked again. 

Sesshomaru thought for a long time, rather than giving him an answer. Finally, he came up with the best answer possible. “Because I don't know my place.” He answered, with just a hint of meekness, though not to much.

His father had smiled at that. “Well, I was hoping to have this game last a little longer but you did get the question right, my son.” He rubbed Sesshomaru's face gently and Sesshomaru was tempted to bite his hand but he didn't. He stepped back to where Rin was standing on the stool before kicking it out from her feet. She fell immediately and the noose tightened around her neck, causing her face to turn a bright shade of red. 

“Father.” Was all Sesshomaru said. He would never say 'please' nor would he beg but he knew his father understood what he wanted. 

He grabbed a hunting knife and cut the noose off, letting Rin drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“I do hope you have learned a lesson, my son, or next time this will be a fatal game. But just to help you remember, I'm going to keep you locked down here for a day or two, consider it a parting gift. Oh but I will be taking your pet, I won't damage her cunt to much.” He smiled and carried Rin off bridal style before leaving him down there. 

His father had left him down there for two days with only water and stale bread. He felt like a prisoner and was extremely excited to hear the creek of the door open. He turned and saw Rin walking towards him or rather limping towards him. She was biting her lip to stop from crying out with each step she took. Sesshomaru could tell what had happened. His father had used her and he had not been kind at all. 

She unlocked him from the table and they left his father's house together. Neither talking about what had happened. He took her to a private doctor and it was revealed that she had vaginal tearing and needed surgery. As the months went on, Rin grew big and Sesshomaru realized that she had gotten pregnant by his father. 

He grit his teeth in anger and lashed out at her, striking her in the face and sending her crashing into the wall. He then began to beat her, at first it was just slaps but they soon turned into punches. Now that he thought about it, he should have never done it, but at that time he was filled with so much anger and hate. 

After the beating came the fucking. Choking her over and over until she fainted then reviving her and choking her again. His anger had finally subsided and he let her go and went back to his own rooms. He was awoken by the sound of his alarm system going off and cursed. As he walked through his house, he called for Rin but noticed that she wasn't answering him. 

His nerves got jumpy, he knew Rin would never betray him but it was still eating at him at the fact that she wasn't answering. He got to his alarm system and turned it off before checking his security cameras which confirmed that Rin had escaped. He had to stop himself from hitting the cameras or else they would have gotten the same beat down Rin got, though the cameras probably wouldn't scream and cry like her. 

He went back upstairs and brought a piece of Rin's clothing down before going to the kennel and letting each of his dogs smell it. He then let them go, baying and barking loudly, and excitedly as they ran off to hunt Rin down. 

They had caught her within half an hour, his dogs had taken a few bites but nothing fatal. He brought her back to his house, kicking and screaming, as he did so, and threw her onto the ground. 

He kicked her ribs hard and grabbed a knife that he had taken with him earlier. He sat down on her chest, his knees on either side of her head and grabbed the end strands of her hair before scalping her alive. Her screams were like little daggers to his heart but he had to do it, it was the best way. 

Once she was dead, he grabbed a chef's knife and cut a vertical line down her belly before pulling back the skin and opening her up. Due to the early stage of her pregnancy, there wasn't much of a fetus but that didn't stop him from cutting it out. He took the disgusting thing and put it in a box.

He had his men take the box and drop it off in front of his father's house, leaving a simple note that read. “Your son.”

He was driven out of memory lane at the stop of the car and he decided that this place is the best place to punish Kagura. He wouldn't kill her like Rin but he would certainly teach her a lesson about what happens to pets when they disobey their owners.


	13. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody know Spanish because I need help with my Spanish class. It is a college course and I am taking Spanish 2. If so, please leave a comment.

The place the car stopped at was an old ran down street with barely any street lights working. It was dirty and filled with vile homeless people or drug addicted prostitutes willing to do anything for a buck. He decided that this is the perfect setting to deal out his punishment to his beautiful pet. 

He rolled down the window so Jaken could hear him. “Pull up in the alleyway.” He rolled back up the window and turned back to Kagura. “Now my sweet, it is time for your punishment.” The car rolled into the alleyway, the bright lights flashing on the homeless and sending them running off to another hellhole for them to live at. Sesshomaru got out of the car and kindly helped Kagura out, rubbing her soft hand like a gentleman before escorting her to the side of the wall. He used one of his pocketknives to cut open her dress, letting it fall to the ground in a filthy puddle. Then he cut off her bra and panties and tossed them aside, her shoes as well.

Kagura was completely bare and exposed. The night chill making goosebumps arise on her skin, though she was certain most was from her fear and not the chilliness outside. 

“Turn around pet and press your breasts up against the wall.” Kagura did so, twisting her lips in disgust as she felt the dirt and grime get on her smooth skin. She then sensed her master backing up away from her and she turned her head around, wanting to see what he was doing. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw. 

Her master was removing the thick leather belt that held his slacks up, looking at her as he did so and licking his lips. A simple motion that promised pain. He walked back up to her, pressing his muscular chest against Kagura's back and whispered. “Stay still pet and this will not last long, move and I will make this last for hours.” He stepped back, looping the belt around his fist before letting the first strike come down. 

To Kagura it sounded like a lightening bolt as the whip made contact with her skin. She screamed, loudly. Sesshomaru had made her accustomed to pain and even aroused by it but this was completely different. This was pain meant to bruise and wound, not pain meant to arouse. Sesshomaru struck her again, this time on her ass. Her legs nearly gave out as the blow was so hard and bitter. 

In a pathetic attempt to not cause her body anymore harm, she placed her hands on her ass which effectively pissed off her master even more. “Did I tell you to do that, slut?” He yelled, his voice echoing in the alleyway. “Hang on right there, I will be back for you since you can't listen.” He walked away from her and went to the driver's side of the car, pulling out his faithful driver Jaken, by the collar and leading him back to where he left Kagura. “Stand in front of her and hold her arms.” He commanded. 

Jaken pulled Kagura away from the wall and turned her towards him, careful not to let his gaze wonder down so he won't be on the receiving end of his master's wrath too. He grabbed her arms roughly, placing his hands on her upper arms and squeezing tight. In this position, Kagura's ass and back was at the complete mercy of her master. He brought down the belt harder then before and Kagura jumped into Jaken, desperate to escape, but it did her no good. 

Sesshomaru struck her again and again, her legs finally gave out after stepping on some broken glass and injuring the bottom of her foot. Her knees fell to the ground but Jaken continued to hold her by her arms, not letting up. Instead of aiming for her ass, her master switched it up and started hitting her back. Her tears ran down her face, mixing in with the drool that flew from her mouth. 

“You can let her go now.” Sesshomaru said. Jaken released her arms immediately and she fell on the ground, her face landing on little rocks and pebbles. Sesshomaru was far to graceful to bend down, so he lifted her up by her waist, letting her lean back on him. “I hope you have learned your lesson, my sweet. Do not disobey me, no matter what.” 

“I p..p..promise I w..won't.” She said, her words very incoherent due to her still sobbing. 

“That is good to hear, Kagura. It puts my heart at ease.” He carried or rather dragged her back to the car. Inside, he laid her head down on his lap, and gently rubbed her still tender back that was painted a red cherry shade decorated with lashes. They rode back to the house in silence. Every now and then Kagura would let out a little sob, but nothing more. She didn't want to give her master anymore reason to harm her. 

As they pulled up to Sesshomaru's house, Kagura had fallen asleep, safe and sound in her master's lap. He woke her up with a gentle smack on the ass that felt a million times worse due to the beating. She jumped and yelped a little loudly but noticed her master's staring and said no more. They got out of the car, Sesshomaru helping her like always and went to the inside of the bedroom. Once inside, he instructed her to lay face down on the bed. 

She grew frightened once again but her master assured her that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She calmed down slightly but tensed as she felt a damp wash cloth on her bare skin. Even something as soft as that felt like sand paper on her, but she didn't voice it. Once he was done, he applied some ointment to her that was soothing. It was cool to the touch which felt wonderful against her hot inflamed flesh. 

“Thank you master. Thank you for helping me.” Kagura said, looking up at him 

“Your welcome, my pet.” He kissed her back before getting undressed and hopping into bed with her. They fell asleep like that. Kagura on her front, whimpering a little as her master rubbed her back. Sesshomaru wasn't truly sleep, he just had his eyes closed. He was actually deep in thought, his thoughts around Kagura. 

He didn't know how to explain it, all he knew was that he was feeling the same feelings he use to feel for Rin. Sesshomaru wasn't exaggerating when he said Kagura puts his heart at ease, it was true. He did feel a little uplifted being around Kagura which scared him a little. Kagura was only supposed to be a hole he could fuck, a toy he could inflict pain upon, not something he should like. 

It was like a war going on inside of him. One part wanted to be with Kagura and wanted her to want him, but another part of him wanted to kill her, to see her face twisted in pain. He didn't want to get attached to her, but he did and he was. 

Sesshomaru wanted to know what Kagura thought of him and would she betray him like Rin did. In order to see, he would have to test her. He was both happy and nervous of what the results would be.


	14. The Test

He had everything set up in place. He was going to test if Kagura was true or if she was a deception. If she failed the test, he would kill her. No doubt about that. He would make her death as painful as possible and remove an eye of hers and place it inside his chest with all of his other fallen pets. Sesshomaru really did hope she would past, even if he did enjoy torture. It was something about Kagura that he liked a lot and he didn't want to see her on the receiving end of his blade, but he would if he had to.

He commanded her to get dressed, wearing very casual but still sexy clothing. She wore some black skinny jeans and a white crop top with her hair in a messy bun. Her makeup was simple. Winged black eyeliner and just some clear lip gloss. Dressed down and wearing minimum makeup, Kagura still looked as stunning as ever. 

There was a deep feeling in his stomach that resembled fear and nervousness. He pushed it down however because he couldn't change the future. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. 

He drove them downtown, no men, no limo just him and his pet before dropping her off in the mall. He gave her his credit card and told her to go shopping while he handled some business. She seemed uncomfortable at first, not wanting to get out of the car but with a reassuring smile from Sesshomaru, Kagura left. He watched her leave, eyes staring at her rounded firm ass, as she walked further away from him. His eyes soon turned into a glare as an innocent bystander had the nerve to stare at Kagura's ass as well but Sesshomaru drove off.

Sesshomaru parked away from the mall but still close enough to it so if something happened or if Kagura betrayed him, he could get away. He had men and women in place dressed as regular shoppers watching her. They each had a phone and would text him what was going on or what she was doing. She first went into Belk's and bought a couple of shirts, before going into the bathroom. He had a woman named Ayame follow her in there. 

Ayame removed her lipstick and applied a fresh new color waiting for Kagura to come out of the bathroom stall. As she did, Ayame's green eyes locked on a bruise she was sure her boss had made. Sesshomaru had told Ayame to make conversation with Kagura and point out that she had a bruise and ask she got it from.

Kagura walked out of the stall and began washing her hands. She dried them off with some paper towels before fixing up her bun. Ayame looked at her in the mirror and smiled. “I like your shirt, it is very cute. Where did you get it from?” Ayame asked, sounding nice. She wanted to sound pleasant so Kagura could let her guard down. Ayame had known Sesshomaru for a while and worked for him as well. She knew he was crazy and knew that he would kill Kagura in a second if she betrayed him. Well that wasn't entirely true, Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her in a second. He would make her dying last for at least a day, maybe four hours if he was feeling kind. Ayame had to stop a shudder from happening, remembering Sesshomaru's last pet and how Ayame had to get rid of her body. She hoped she wouldn't have to get rid of Kagura's body, not because she cared about her, but because she had a nice date planned with her boyfriend and she didn't want to spend it cutting up Kagura's body into pieces to burn, but she would if she had to. 

Kagura looked at the woman. She was beautiful as well, with red hair and green eyes that shone. She looked no older than Kagura herself but there was something in those green eyes that she didn't like. Even though there was a smile on her face, her green eyes had a maliciousness in them. Before meeting Sesshomaru, Kagura was completely ignorant to cruelty but now, she knew better. The woman in front of her seemed nice but Kagura knew better. “I got this shirt from... oh from Macy's.” It was a lie because her master had gotten her this shirt but she couldn't exactly tell her that. 

Ayame turned to Kagura, looking her directly in the eye instead of in the mirror. She flashed a smile showing off bright white teeth. “It's very pretty and the fabric looks so soft. Oh, what is that on your neck?” Ayame pointed towards Kagura's neck. 

Kagura quickly turned red, embarrassed that someone had seen her master's love marks. She turned away from her, fidgeting with her nails. “It's nothing, just a simple accident.” 

“It doesn't look like nothing, it looks like a bruise caused by something or someone. Is someone abusing you?” Ayame asked. 

Kagura had her head down, not looking Ayame in her green eyes. Ayame moved closer to Kagura, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I work at a shelter for abused women, I could help you escape the person who is hurting you. Is it your mom or a boyfriend?” 

Kagura had heard enough. She threw the paper towels in the trash. “I said it's nothing, goodbye.” She left out the bathroom heated that the woman was so nosy. If she would have turned back she would have seen the evil smile light up on Ayame's face. 

Ayame reached into her pocket and text her boss, telling him that she did as he asked and Kagura didn't tell. She received a text back a few minutes later, telling her that her part was complete. She smiled happily, and left. Maybe she wouldn't be burying Kagura at all.


	15. Confrontation

Kagura left the woman's bathroom and headed towards the other woman's bathroom on the other side of the mall. During that time, she tried not to notice the men who kept staring at her or the men that asked for her phone number. There was a time when Kagura would have been flattered at them wanting her phone number but now all she felt was disgust. She didn't want another man on her or inside her. She wanted only her master. Only her sweet master to fuck her until she screams and begs. To make her feel the delicious pain that only he can make her feel on the verge of orgasm. 

She was about to rush into the woman's rest room but she decided that she needed to think without interruptions and ran into the personal handicap bathroom. The bathroom was about as large as a guest bedroom with an even larger sink. Everything was built extra large to accommodate the people with disabilities. As soon as the door closed, she bursts into tears. A part of her wanted to stay loyal, very loyal, while another part of her wanted to be free. To go out to the movies with her friends. Hell, she even missed her job. The men trying to grope her and fondle her. She missed it all. It wasn't a perfect life or the life of the rich and famous but it was her life. 

She pulled out a pocket mirror from her purse and was about to wipe off the mascara when the door slowly started to suddenly open. She could have cursed. She was looking a complete mess with tears and mascara running down her cheeks and she forgot to lock the door. She was about to tell the person someone was in there but she then seen the silver hair that she knew all to well. 

She didn't know whether to cry or fling herself into his arms. It was his fault that she was in this predicament in the first place. If she wanted to, she could put him behind bars for a long time, but a part of her soul ached at the thought of Sesshomaru in prison. Though she didn't appreciate what he had done to her, a part of her truly did love him and for as long as she lives, she could never forget him or the extreme limits of pleasure and pain he brought her to.

He opened the door and stared down at her. Kagura looked at him, looked into his golden eyes that were staring into her red ones. He took a step closer and closer until he was in the room with her and then closed the door. As he moved towards her, Kagura felt fear, true fear. The same fear she felt when she was first kidnapped. That day seemed so long ago but it all brought memories back to her now. As he stepped closer to her, Kagura began to stand up and scoot back into the wall. 

Sesshomaru noticed her fear and stopped walking towards her. He instead just studied her for a moment taking in her distressed state. Finally he spoke. “Come to me.” His voice neutral.

If it had been any other time, Kagura would have moved as the words left his mouth. She would have moved happily, ready to be in her master's arms again but this time she did not. She knew that she would get punished for not obeying him but she didn't care. He was not speaking to Kagura the pet, he was speaking to Kagura the person. The woman that worked at Hooters and cussed men out daily. 

She looked at his face and he had one eyebrow raised, probably questioning why she was not listening but Kagura didn't care. What happens, happens, and she won't be able to stop it. She could scream of course, but she knew that Sesshomaru was smart enough to carry some kind of weapon that could silence her before a word left her mouth. 

Her master walked closer to her and closer. Finally, he was about an inch away from her. She could feel his breath on her neck as she kept her head down and eyes on the ground. He used his hand to lift her chin up to stare into her eyes. What he saw there, she didn't know, but Kagura knew she saw a monster before her.

He rubbed the side of her cheek softly. “Why didn't you come to me?” He murmured, his lips hovering by her ear. 

She heard his question but couldn't answer him. She instead kept her head down on the ground but her eyes widened as she felt his hand on her body. He moved his hand from her back to her ass, cupping it gently. 

Kagura pushed his hand away, something she had never did before. “No.” She whispered. 

His head shot back, looking her in the eyes intently, surely thinking he didn't hear what he just heard. “What did you say, pet?” He asked, his eyes daring her to repeat the word he said. Someone of Sesshomaru's status doesn't get told no. The word was not used when it pertained to him.

Kagura's gaze hardened. “I said 'no,' and I am not your pet.” Her voice held some strength in it and she could tell that he was shocked. 

His shocked expression turned into one of anger before turning into one of a predator. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her roughly into the wall. One hand came up to cover her mouth while the other reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife. She was afraid he might cut her up but she didn't feel the steel on her skin at all. But she soon felt her pants become less tighter and she realized that he was cutting them. 

He dropped the hand that held the knife and instead placed his hand down her pants and into her panties. She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge. As she did so, his grip tightened around her neck. It was terrible and pleasurable at the same time. Soon, she felt his fingers playing with her clitoris and she wanted to scream out in rage and pleasure.

She tried again to move his hand but this time he slapped her face, splitting her bottom lip. He bit down on the lip that was now oozing blood and stuck his tongue into her mouth. As she felt the slippery appendage in her mouth, she bit down hard. He backed away from her and slapped her in the face. This time the blow sent her falling to the ground. Though the hard ground smacked her in the face, Kagura did not cry out. 

She felt her master's shoe kick the side of her body. “So you want to bite me bitch, huh?” He kicked her again, sending her onto her back. He climbed on top on her and grabbed her neck before squeezing tightly until there was no more air coming into her body. “I can kill you now, slut. Your body turning into worm food as you rot in the ground while I continue living. Is that what you want?” 

Of course she couldn't answer with his hands around her neck, but she tried. Her voice coming out in small gasps and whispers. Even that didn't deter him or cause him to remove his hands. 

She was becoming lightheaded now, her vision faded into black. She had never been a holy woman but she prayed that she didn't die in some dirty bathroom on the dirty filthy floor. 

She hoped some God in heaven would hear her plea as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.


	16. An Act of Betrayal

Sesshomaru's golden predatory eyes watched Kagura's red eyes roll back into her head. Her hands stopped moving, muscles relaxing, but she still continued trying to breathe. He could feel how her stomach was trying to force air into it's body but was unable to due to his hands around her throat and his weight on her abdomen. He was going to continue keeping his hands on her neck until she stopped breathing and died, but a knock on the bathroom door stopped him. He removed his hands from her neck and stood up. Straightening his clothes and leveling his voice, he said. “Someone's in here.” His voice was calm, though on the inside Sesshomaru was cursing. He should have contained his anger until he got home.

Though Sesshomaru wasn't worried, nor could he get into trouble with the law, it was still better to keep his illegal activities on the low. Both his brother and his father was fed up with him and he had been drawing the eyes of police lately and he didn't mean that as a figure of speech, but he meant it literally. Police had been following him and watching his every move so he plucked out some of their eyes as a warning and sent it to their chief. He still remembered their screams echoing off the walls, as he removed the sockets from their eyes, while they futilely thrashed about in their restraints. He had been in a great mood that day. Him and Kagura had fucked numerous times and he walked downstairs with an unusual smile on his face as he went into the torture chamber where his sweet victims were waiting. He was tempted to have Kagura come down and help him but when he went upstairs and saw her lying peacefully in their bed, he would feel like a monster waking her up, so she slept through the Hell he was putting those men through. He sent the eyes to the police department and they stopped following him ever since.

Jaken's voice went through the other side of the door. “It's me, boss.” The door was locked but Jaken managed to break it by using a pocket knife he always kept on him. He opened the door and walked in, seeing his boss looking down at his pet, Jaken grew nervous at the sight. Sesshomaru was very clever and he would never do something as foolish as kill a girl in the bathroom at the mall, in front of thousands of people. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kagura's body move, breathing in air. If she had died, Jaken would have went to the police and lied about what happened before having to get rid of her body. He hated getting rid of bodies. They took to long to cut up and the bodies would start to stink and decay. 

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and dialed. 

“911, what is your emergency?” A female operator asked. 

“My girlfriend is lying on the floor, unconscious. She had an asthma attack.” Sesshomaru lied. Bruises were popping up on Kagura's neck as he spoke but he didn't care. They would take her to the hospital and ask questions and Kagura would lie for him. If Kagura didn't lie for him, if she told the truth, she would go missing as soon as she stepped out of the hospital. 

Same old, same old.

He hung up the phone after answering a couple of her questions. He looked at Jaken and told him to go outside and led the ambulance workers into the bathroom. He knelt down next to Kagura, rubbing strands of hair out of her face. He was tempted to rip a fist of it out of her skull but he stopped himself and instead rubber her head. She was a good pet and she would come through, he knew it. 

The workers came in and lifted her body onto the stretcher. As they left the room, Sesshomaru went with them and ignored the eyes of the numerous people in the mall following him. They rode in silence, an oxygen mask over Kagura's mouth and they kept asking Sesshomaru questions about the incident.

What happened? 

Is this the first time it happened?

Where is her inhaler?

Is she allergic to any medicines?

Sesshomaru answered as much as he could while playing the distressed loving boyfriend worried over his woman. A part of it was an act, but apart of it was true. Sesshomaru was worried over Kagura and he feared that he had over did it. Seeing her dead without him doing so made him uneasy. He had to stop himself from biting his nails, something he did when he was extremely nervous, and just placed his hands on his knees, rubbing them. 

The person in the ambulance noticed the bruises forming around Kagura's pale neck and gave Sesshomaru an accusing stare. Sesshomaru stared right back at him with an even more menacing stare that clearly said 'Don't ask or you will die.' The man broke eye contact with him quickly and wrote a couple of things onto the clipboard he was holding. Sesshomaru was tempted to grab it from him but he stopped, it wouldn't look right. He instead looked at Kagura, heard her heavy breathing and hoped she would be alright. He wasn't worried about her telling them anything because he has faith in her.

They made it to the hospital and Sesshomaru was forced to wait in the lobby. He sat down and played with his fingers before receiving a text message from Jaken. He stood up and walked out of the hospital and got into the car that was waiting for him, before punching the side of the door with his bare fist, raging over his foolishness. His hand instantly hurt but he barely noticed the pain. He was to busy criticizing himself over and over, thinking at how dumb he was to think that Kagura was ready. Despite his anger, his mind exploded with all the delicious painful acts he would put Kagura through when they released her from the hospital. 

The thought of her face contorted in pain made Sesshomaru hard and he pulled out his cock, stroking himself to the thought of her blood on his lips and hands before coming weakly over the seats. The orgasm did only a little to calm him down but as he thought about his current situation, he grew back furious. He wanted to hurt something or someone but restrained himself. There would be enough time when Kagura came home and he could take his frustrations out on her. It was her fault after all. 

They went to McDonald’s but Sesshomaru only ordered a medium fry and a berry smoothie before getting back into his car and heading home. He flew through the large but empty house and headed to his office. The outrageous amount of paperwork abandoned, due to his attention on Kagura, took over his mind. He read each letter and made the appropriate calls before receiving a phone call from the hospital. 

Kagura had woken up they needed him to come pick her up. He dropped the papers that were in his hands quickly, and hurriedly, grabbed his coat before hopping into the car and ordering Jaken to drive. Sesshomaru's heart was beating fast, excited that Kagura was alright, and he grew unusually impatient that he ordered Jaken to drive faster and faster until they reached the hospital. He pulled up at the entrance, ignoring the “Do Not Park Here” signs and got out. As he walked through the doors, he didn't see Kagura, and he looked around, confused, before he felt the slap of steel around his wrists from two officers behind him. 

“Sesshomaru Tashio, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Kagura Hitomi.”


	17. To Capture A Master

Victory, sweet victory. He tasted it in his mouth and savored the sweet juicy taste. He could feel it in every inch of his body, from his toes to the fingers in his hands. This is what he craved for, for so many years. He finally had the bastard Sesshomaru in his custody and he would put him away for a long time. 

Everybody knew Sesshomaru was a criminal and had a habit of turning women into his nasty sex slaves, but despite all of his crimes against humanity, he was rich and had great connections that helped him overtime. Sesshomaru could be videotaped committing a crime but people, in fear, will say it wasn't him but just some man that looked like him but this time, Koga wasn't having it. This time he had a woman who could testify. All the other women Sesshomaru kidnapped are rotting in the ground right now so they can't help but Kagura can. 

Koga was the chief of the police department and he was over flooded with rage and anger when he received a package from that haughty bastard Sesshomaru with eyeballs in it. He swore from that day forth he would make the man pay dearly and would not stop until he was either dead or behind bars for the rest of his life, he preferred the first option. With Sesshomaru dead he couldn't harm anybody anymore. With him behind bars, he would probably be able to get out in a couple of years or still manipulate his men into doing his bidding on the outside. 

He sat in his office, smiling at the stack of paper that would usually piss him off, with bright glee. He waited and waited for them to bring him in there just so he could interrogate him.

'What a joyous day indeed.' Koga thought. 

X

The cold steel bit into his wrists planting an even deeper scowl on his angry face. The officers read him his Myranda rights and proceeded to put him in the back of his car. Yes, Sesshomaru was furious but he contained himself. It would be bad for him to lash out at the police officers, so he endured it with the grace only Sesshomaru possessed. There was enough time for him to torture them when he got out. 

He eyed Jaken as the vehicle took off and Jaken nodded his head in understanding. Jaken had worked for him the longest and they were so close that all Sesshomaru had to do was look at him and Jaken would understand what he meant or wanted. Sesshomaru knew that if all else fails, Jaken would always come through and have his back no matter what. Loyalty meant everything to him and those that were not loyal would pay. Kagura should have known that when you cross Sesshomaru, you lose more than your money and not even death could save you from the sharp knife that would be planted under your skin for hours. 

He laid his head against the uncomfortable leather of the back seat and let out an annoyed sigh, ready to go home. The officers heard and proceeded to be assholes. 

“I'm sorry pretty boy. I know your only accustomed to the finest leather and other expensive shit like that but your with us now. We finally got your high and mighty ass. A shame, the untouchable is now touchable.” To accent his point, the officer jabbed him in the ribs with his black stick. 

Sesshomaru winced but he didn't cry out. He wouldn't give these bastards the happiness to see him in pain. So he ate the pain and chewed on it thoughtfully as he relaxed a bit more. He thought about Kagura. He was hurt that she had betrayed him and she would be punished for it as soon as he got out. If her or any of these bastards thought they could keep him, they had another thing coming. Sesshomaru was a very powerful man, with or without, his brother and father. He always got out of every situation he was in. 

They pulled up to the police department and every one turned their heads to watch the mighty Sesshomaru walk into the building in handcuffs. They wanted to bring him to his knees and humiliate him but he wouldn't let them take away his pride so he walked in, head held high and smiled at everyone who looked his way. He even winked at one woman and she quickly looked away. 

They brought him to an investigation room before removing his handcuffs and leaving him alone. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and breathed deep. Things would be alright and this would all be in the past once he punished Kagura. He put his head down on the table and decided to rest for a little while.

X

Koga timed this perfectly. He seen Sesshomaru put his head down and waited for about an hour or so to walk in. As he did so, he opened the door quietly and stepped in, not wanting to wake Sesshomaru just yet. As he got closer to the table, he slammed his fists down onto the steel table, violently waking Sesshomaru up. 

“Good morning, miss. Would you like some coffee?” He asked, mocking his long hair and pretty looks. 

Sesshomaru raised his head and wiped his eyes before glaring up at the police chief. He had met him a couple of times and the meetings never went well. Sesshomaru had tried to buy the man and get him to work for him but Koga had refused, throwing the money Sesshomaru offered him in his face. Sesshomaru broke his arm for that and they hadn't seen each other since. 

“Can this be... Koga the police chief? Last time I saw you, you were screaming in pain at your broken bloodied arm. Tell me mister, when did your arm stop bleeding?” Sesshomaru was still as fearless as ever and he really didn't care what Koga had to say. In the end it would all work to Sesshomaru's favor. 

Koga got quiet before smiling at him. His icy blue eyes connecting with Sesshomaru's golden ones. They both looked at each other. “Well I went to the hospital and they healed it, otherwise how would I be able to kick your high and mighty ass?” 

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and shot Koga a sweet smile. “I would like a layer, mister.” He waved a dismissive hand, like a king would do to a servant. “Go dog and do as I say, oh and I want my phone call to.” Sesshomaru said, pushing his hair over his shoulder and smiling seductively at the other man.

Koga walked over to Sesshomaru, returning his seductive smile. “You are not the master of this place, I am.” He grabbed the back of his hair and pushed his head down onto the steel table. He let go of his hair and was excited at the trickle of blood that left his lips. 

Sesshomaru glared at him and licked his lips before smiling like a predator looking at his prey. “For every drop of blood that is spilled from my body, that will account for one body.” Sesshomaru said, his eyes filled with dark cold promise.


	18. The Prize

She laid back into the soft pillows of the hospital bed she was in, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. She wondered about how her death would be. Would they lock her master, no Sesshomaru up? Will he get out and Kagura join the bodies of the women he killed? Would a body part of hers go into that creepy chest under Sesshomaru's body, the only reminder that Kagura had been on this Earth.

She hoped not but she knew that hope wasn't enough. She is sure that the other women hoped and hoped but what good did it do them. She rubbed her neck, dotted with black fingerprints, a memento of her master. 

She had been laying down, nearly fading back into unconsciousness as a man walked into her room. For a moment, she feared it was Sesshomaru but this man was different. He didn't have silky silver hair, he had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Those same blue eyes pierced into her, as if he was looking into her soul as he asked her some questions.

What's your name?

Where do you live?

What's your connection to Sesshomaru?

Do you know how you got here?

Kagura answered each question as best as she could except the last. She knew Sesshomaru had been choking her but she didn't tell him that. She simply said she didn't know. A lie, a lie she knew he knew. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her shoulders softly but didn't remove his hand as he spoke. 

“Listen, you were hurt and he attempted to kill you. Whatever you know, you need to say or else the killings won't stop.” He had said in his deep dark voice. She could tell he was a little agitated at her for lying but he didn't call her out on it. 

Kagura continued to answer his question saying she didn't know. The hand that was on her shoulders squeezed tightly and her head turned sideways in a pathetic attempt to get it off of her. She began to scream out in pain because he was hurting her but he would not let go. She wondered why her screaming didn't bring a nurse or a doctor in but she quickly learned that the man was head of the police department and no one would go against him. He got answers the way he got answers or no one would dare disrupt him. She finally relented and told him everything she knew. 

Koga smiled. It was an ugly smile that reminded her of Sesshomaru and she felt a chill go through her. Once she had told him everything except where Sesshomaru lived, he got up and left without so much as a goodbye or backwards glance. She feared that she had just sentenced her death but that was crazy. Koga would need her to testify so perhaps he would keep her safe. Despite that thought, she still wept, there wasn't anything that could keep Sesshomaru away from her if he really wanted to hurt her.

Kagura suddenly felt cold for a reason and she shivered without knowing why.

X

The door opened and as expected, a couple of lawyers dressed in exquisite suits walked in. No doubt Jaken had understood Sesshomaru well and called them in. After all, Sesshomaru had the three lawyers on speed dial. Naraku, Miroku, and Hakudoshi. All of them were dressed to perfection with not a wrinkle in their clothes and not a strand of hair out of place. The three of them were top earners and was known for getting their clients off the hook one way or the other. Sesshomaru knew all three on a personal level, because he sometimes had shit that he got into that he needed help getting out of, such as this.

Naraku was the greedy one, and the one that had unethical ways of making sure his client wins, such as a judge accidentally going missing before the court case. Miroku was the charming one. He could wink or smile at the jury and the jury would find his client not guilty even if he was recorded as clear as day killing someone. Even if his DNA or his finger prints were on the gun, they would find him not guilty.   
Hakudoshi was also unethical. He wouldn't kill judges or wink at the jury, he would simply make a couple of phone calls and the next day, the judge's wife and kids were accidentally killed in some car wreck or they drowned in a pool, or they were struck by lightning. One way or another they would all die by accident and the judge would have his mind made up and give the client probation. 

Those were the best lawyers Sesshomaru knew and they always got him off the hook with probation. 

Naraku stood on Sesshomaru's left side, Hakudoshi on the right, and Miroku behind him. Together they were a force to be reckoned with and this would all be over in a couple of days. 

Naraku spoke first, in that calm but uppity voice of his. “I understand my client is under arrest for the kidnap of Kagura but it is all just a lie.” He said, with the smile he always wore. It was a smile that let the person know that he, Naraku, was better than them. 

That smile pissed Koga off even more due to the easiness Naraku felt. All four of them thought of Koga as a simple joke, not worthy of a second glance. 

Koga placed his palms flat on the table. “It is not a lie. There are bruises surrounding her neck, bruises that were caused by his....” Koga made a rude gesture at Sesshomaru. “...hands. The woman even said that he did it.” 

Hakudoshi spoke next. “Do you have a written confession from the victim or is this simply he say she say? Can we speak with the victim?” He asked. 

“No the victim is in the hospital due to him.” Koga answered, angry at their insolence. They spoke to him as if he was just a child arguing about wanting more candy.

“Well what are we waiting for? Ask your pointless questions, let our client out on bail and we can all go home, so let's begin shall we?” Naraku said. 

Koga sat down in the chair across from Sesshomaru not bothering to get the other three chairs to sit in for they weren't important. “You called the police and said Kagura had an asthma attack, do you deny it? 

Sesshomaru took a breath before answering, getting ready to play the grief stricken boyfriend worried over his lover. “She just stopped breathing so I assumed she had asthma. We haven't been dating that long so I couldn't be sure, chief.” He said the name with a sneer, not bothering to hide his displeasure of Koga.

They asked him so more questions and Sesshomaru responded as shallow as possible. Every now and then his lawyers would lean down and whisper into his ear. Telling him what to say and what not to say or answer. 

Finally, they set a bail price and Koga forbid Sesshomaru from going within 50 feet of Kagura. Sesshomaru agreed, paid the bail, and left. On his way out, he turned and smiled at Koga and asked, “How is your family doing? I'm sure they miss you so much.” Then he left and went into the car that was waiting for him. 

He closed the door and instead of going home, he went somewhere else. An old trailer park filled with disgusting people, the scum of Earth. They stopped in front of one of the houses and both him and Jaken got out, readying their weapons. 

An old woman with lines all over her face and red eyes opened the door and before she could ask who was it, a bullet was lodged in her forehead and splattered the wall behind her with her brains and blood. The husband came next and he met the same fate as the old woman. At the sound of loud ear piercing gunshots, the baby woke up and began crying. Sesshomaru contemplated killing the baby that looked to be a couple of months old but he refrained and instead took her with him. She would be useful soon enough. 

They then went home, a pleasant smile on Sesshomaru's face. He was so happy that he whistled to the baby he had tossed roughly on the floor of his car.


	19. Eyes

Her nurse, who was not much older then Kagura herself, handed her her own personal cell phone which Kagura would use to call a relative. Kagura thought about using the hospital's phone but she feared Sesshomaru might have someone listening or recording her conversation so the nurse's cell phone was the safest option. She waited until the nurse left the room to make her call. Due to her being in the hospital, she had become very paranoid, searching for enemies who may be lurking, waiting for her to make a mistake.   
She couldn't sleep either. Each time she tried she feared she would wake up in Sesshomaru's torture chamber, strapped to that metal table and staring up into golden eyes that hated, or someone would slit her throat while she slept. If she had a choice, she would rather it be the second option then the first.   
As the nurse left the room, Kagura looked at the phone for a couple of seconds, wondering who she would call. Kagura had a lot of relatives but she never spoke to them because they lived so far. Her aunt and uncle stayed close to the city and would allow her to stay with her if she asked but she didn't want to be anywhere near the city. She wanted to leave the state for a long time. She knew that no matter how long she went without seeing Sesshomaru, his anger at her betrayal would never die down nor would he let bygones be bygones. He would always hunt her and if given the chance Kagura knew he would kill her in the most brutal ways, as well as those who tried to aid her which is why she couldn't go to her aunt and uncle.   
As she looked at the glowing keypad of the phone, Kagura had to think for a second just whose number she would dial before she decided to call Kanna, her sister.   
She had to think for a moment about what her sister's number was before remembering it. The phone dialed once and twice before the voice of her sister came though. "Hello." Her voice was the same Kagura thought. But of course her voice would be the same. Why would her voice change overtime?   
“Hey sister, it's me Kagura.” Kagura didn't know why she introduced herself, Kanna only had one sister, Hell, she only had one sibling.   
“Oh, hello Kagura, how are you?” She asked. Upon first hearing Kanna's voice, one would think she was emotionless and uncaring but Kagura knew better. Her sister Kanna never showed emotions that was true, but she did care about Kagura in her own personal way. She would never say 'I love you' or 'I miss you' but Kagura knew in her heart she truly did.   
“I am in the hospital. I need a safe place to stay, somewhere out of the state.” Kagura never asked to stay with Kanna. In actuality, Kagura never asked Kanna for anything. Even as a child she would just say what she wanted and Kanna never refused her or had any objections, and this was the same.   
“You can stay at my house, do I need to come get you?”   
Kagura twirled a strand of her black hair between her fingers before answering. “Yes but come get me late at night.” She didn't want to put Kanna in harm's way but she didn't want to be in harms way herself.  
“Okay. After I get off of work I will get you.” And just like that, Kagura had a safe place to stay.   
“Thanks.”  
“Your welcome.” The phone went dead instantly which at first caused Kagura's heart to skip a beat, wondering if someone had gotten to Kanna as they spoke, but Kagura relaxed, remembering the billions of times her and Kanna spoke and her sister would hang up without so much as a 'goodbye or 'speak to you later.'   
Kagura laid back in her bed, and placed the phone on the table beside her for the nurse to come get. Her eyes got droopy from a lack of sleep but she forced herself to stand and stretch to drive the sleep away. She slipped her feet into the shoes the hospital gave her and went out of her room, needing to walk.   
Despite being happy her sister would get her, Kagura still felt like a sitting duck, waiting for the predators to rip her limb from limb. She needed to walk but not to far or else someone might see her and she didn't need that.   
She breathed deeply, taking in the air and her surroundings. Nurses were talking, patients were visited by their worried loved ones, and doctors were going through heaps of manilla folders. It seemed like a regular and normal hospital day for the people in there but Kagura knew better. Their lives would continue to go on and they would live in peace and happiness, but Kagura would be hunted.   
Forever looking over her shoulder and sleeping with one eye closed was her fate.   
X  
His gun sat nicely in his right hand while his other hand pulled back the blinds smothered by the purple curtains his wife had picked out. Every muscle in his body was tense and one would think he was getting ready to go to war from the way he was standing, which wasn't too far from the truth.  
Ever since arresting Sesshomaru, a lot of cars had been parked in his neighborhood. It wasn't near the holidays so there was no reason why so many would be in his neighborhood at a time like this. Still, Koga was no idiot and he knew he would be in danger.   
His blue eyes locked onto a car that had just pulled up and parked by the stop sign down the road. It was pass midnight with the street lights on and everybody in their beds sleeping comfortable, so why would someone come to this neighborhood this late at night?   
The person inside stepped out of the car and did a little stretch before bending down and grabbing a... purse. A purse. So the driver was a woman. That made Koga raise an eyebrow. Sesshomaru had all types of people under his control that worked for him and performed ungodly deeds at the snap of his fingers but he had never seen a woman work for him before.   
The woman looked into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Koga could see the light from the phone illuminating her features. He couldn't get a clear look at her face but he knew she was no ordinary woman. He could tell by the way she so casually leaned against the car without no worry or concern. A regular women would be at least a little frightened about being out so late without anybody there with her but this woman acted as if the sun was out and a million cops was protecting her.   
She placed her phone back into her purse and got back inside of the car and drove off. Koga was puzzled at this. He thought for certain she would try to come to his house and kill him. Koga himself was prepared to paint his carpet with her blood and brains or anybody else who tried to harm him or his family.  
He backed away from the window and sat down on the bed, placing his gun beside him. Koga was far to paranoid and people may say that's a bad thing but it actually isn't. Once, when he had been the chief for only a couple of years, he was less paranoid and he ended up falling into the hands of the twisted monster named Sesshomaru.   
The bastard had smiled as he broke Koga's arm and Koga swore then and there that he would make that monster pay for his crimes against him and his fellow officers. He had been in that debt for a long time but now he is about to make good on it and pay it back with interest as he promised. He would be doing the world and young women a huge favor by ending Sesshomaru's life.  
He stood back up and looked back out the window and didn't see the car or any other unknown car in his neighborhood. He was just about ready to go to bed when he got a text on his phone. He usually turned it off at night so the blasted thing wouldn't wake him and he could get some sleep but he kept it on just in case he would be needing back up or help.  
He unlocked the touch screen and realized he received a text from an unknown number. He read it and his blue eyes over flooded with anger.   
We have your sister.  
He jumped up and quickly put on his clothes. His wife awakened at the sound of his frantic moving and questioned what was going on.  
“Those bastards have my sister.” He said, forcing his legs into pants. He called for backup and left his house, but not before giving his wife a gun. He rushed to his car and headed towards his sister's house with the speed of an airplane. He ran stop signs and red lights alike, needing to go to his sister and save her if there was still time left to.   
As he came into her neighborhood, he saw the flashing lights of police along with his sister, wearing a pink robe, who looked as if she had just woken up from sleep. Her face was twisted in a scowl and she was glaring at the officers. As he got out of the car, she spotted him and began to fuss.   
“What is the meaning of this, brother?” The way she said the word you would have thought she said enemy.   
He walked up to her and inspected her body. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
“NO! I am sleepy as fuck and have somewhere to be in the morning.”   
Koga looked at her house and then looked at the officers who had gathered there at his command. The door to her house was perfectly in tact and his sister was also in tact. No broken bones or missing limbs like he feared. Just a grumpy frown on her face and her hair a wild jungle.  
Nothing seemed wrong or out of place but...  
His eyes widened for the fifth time that night and he got back into his car. He heard his officers screaming at him but he didn't care. He turned the key, hearing the ignition come to life and drove off. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision, but he didn't let them fall. Nothing could distract him right now.   
He needed to get home.  
He drove up to his house and stopped in front of it, not even turning the car off. Running as fast as he could, he went to the door and noticed that the lock had been torn.   
As he took the first step inside and turned on the light, what he saw nearly made him faint. He grabbed the wall for support but his legs couldn't take the weight of his upper body and he fell to the floor.   
Drip drip drip drip.   
The dripping wouldn't stop. It kept going, hitting the carpet and as quiet as it was, the dripping sounded life a waterfall was in the house.   
He looked up again, looked into those eyes again. They stared right back at him, accusing him and condemning him and Koga screamed in pain.


	20. Chapter 20

She was sitting back on the hospital bed watching television when the nurse came into her room to inform her that her sister was there to get her. Kagura immediately got up and put on the same clothes she wore when Sesshomaru choked her out in the mall. Not even the memory of that awful day could disrupt her happiness at being able to leave this god awful place. The food was disgusting, the air smelled out like sanitizer, but most importantly, Sesshomaru still knew this was where she was. By leaving this place, he wouldn't be able to catch her unless he had someone follow her and Kagura would be sure to not let that happen. 

She quickly grabbed all of her personal belongings that she would soon burn and left the room. She flew down the hallway at an amazing speed and ignored the people who looked at her for it, but not before smiling at the one-tooth pervert who had tried to desperately get her number every time he saw her. He had provided her endless boring days with some fun and she would miss him a little but it was time for her to go. 

She made her way to the lobby, eying anyone who seemed suspicious or out of place before her red eyes locked onto that of her sister. 

To the world, Kanna was weird and boring, to Kagura, Kanna was still weird and boring but she was her sister. It was always easy to spot Kanna in a room because she looked like the only one that was 10 seconds away from killing herself. Her eyes told no story and showed no emotion which crept people out, including Kagura, but it was now heartening to see her. 

“Hello.” Kagura didn't want to say 'sister' and she didn't want to say 'Kanna' because anybody could be listening and she didn't want to reveal to much information. They looked nothing alike so most people thought they were friends as opposed to relatives which would now work in her favor. They checked out with the receptionist before leaving the hospital and she gave her Koga's number in case Kagura noticed anything strange. 

The cold air hit her square in the face as she went through the sliding doors but she didn't have time to enjoy it for she was to busy looking around, looking inside the cars, searching for anything that seemed out of place. She figured Sesshomaru wouldn't have his men holding up signs telling Kagura that they worked for him so she felt very uneasy after realizing she didn't notice anything. She softly pushed her sister out of the way so she could be the one to drive, that way she could take unnecessary twists and turns to throw off anybody that followed her.

As they drove away, she constantly checked her mirrors, and eyed every single car that got behind her. Kanna did live far away which was good because she would be away from Sesshomaru but it was also bad because she would be leading them to her sister's house if they followed. She turned on the radio and listened to whatever shitty music Kanna wanted to listen to. Kanna didn't ask any questions which usually suited Kagura well but not today. It was one thing to risk her life but another to risk her sister's life.

“Kanna.” She started. “Some important and cruel men are after me. By helping me your life is also in danger. I'm sorry.” 

Kanna looked at her and by the look in her eyes you would have thought Kagura just said she was the one who killed Bonnie and Clyde. Her black blank eyes stayed lock on Kagura's face. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that her sister hadn't blinked. 

“Are you okay, sister?” Kagura asked after the silence went on longer than necessary. 

“Yes.” She said quietly that Kagura thought she imagined it. Kanna looked at her again. “I'm sorry, Kagura.”

Kagura let out a breath. “It's okay, sister. It is not your fault but don't worry we will be alright.” She promised

Kanna continued looking at her but finally turned away and stared out at the windows, looking at the dead trees as they passed them in the car. Kagura would have given anything to know what her sister was thinking about at the moment. 

They didn't speak again for awhile until Kagura yawned and politely asked Kanna to drive the rest of the way while she got some sleep. 

They switched seats and Kagura settled against the door and let her eyes drift shut. 

X

She felt cold suddenly. She tried to move her arms to rub herself but found that she was chained by the wrists. She tried moving her legs but found that she was also chained. Most of her whole body felt cold but nothing felt colder than her ass. Upon looking at her surroundings she realized that she was strapped to the metal table. 

Her eyes widened in absolute fear and tears immediately began to leak from her eyes. They slid down her cheeks, as cold as ice, before spilling onto the table beneath her. She tried with all of her strength but her bonds still remained in place and would not let her up. 

Slowly, she looked up again and noticed that she was naked, her nipples jutting up like mountain peaks, hard as nails from the freezing temperature. She closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream until she heard the creak of a door open. 

She turned her head at the sound and her eyes locked on Sesshomaru. He was still as beautiful as ever. His hair long and silky but his eyes were hard and they promised pain.

“Hello pet. It has been awhile.” He said, eying her nude form. At her silence he tugged on one of her nipples and turned it sideways until she screamed. “You have grown so disobedient.” He finally let go of her now incredibly pink and sensitive nipple before grabbing both sides of her face. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “I have missed you.” 

“I missed you to, master and I am so very sorry for what happened. I..” He cut her off with a slap, she let out a low whimper. 

He rubbed the red hand print on the side of her face softly. “Save your begging, your going to need it for later. You must be punished my dear.” He stood up and walked towards a tray on the side of the room. It was the kind of tray you see in a hospital, right next to the doctors who are about to do surgery on someone. This tray, however, was filled with different types of tools. First, you had a scalpel, then you had some metal pincers, the next tools weren't nameable. One looked like an eyelash curler and the other looked like a large razor with two sharp edges. 

He grabbed the scalpel first and went to Kagura who had began to squirm and struggle profusely. “There is no use struggling my dear, it won't do you any good.” He climbed onto the table and sat down on her pelvis. He was heavy but not to heavy where Kagura couldn't breathe. 

His golden eyes roamed from her face to her torso before locking onto her nipples.“I think I will start with these two delicate things.” Kagura's eyes widened when she realized what she meant and she began to beg. 

“Please, I am sorry, so very very sorry.” It did her no good. She felt his thumb and index finger grab her right nipple and pull up, while his other hand held the scalpel and began to cut the stretched skin. Kagura screamed so loudly that she was sure everybody in the world could hear her. The scalpel was sharp enough to slice through her skin in seconds but she noticed that he was taking his dear sweet time with it to further her pain. Her torso conversed and she twisted which only caused her more pain because the scalpel ended up cutting into the skin under her ribs, but that was much more pleasant than cutting her nipple. 

“Kagura.” He growled. “Hold still, I will only tell you this once.” He began cutting again and Kagura tried to remain still but it hurt to much. Upset with her disobeying his orders, he threw the scalpel on the floor. 

Just as Kagura was about to breathe a sigh of relief he leaned forward, captured her nipple between his teeth, and pulled back, effectively removing her nipple from her body. Blood spurted out like a fountain, staining his face and her chest with it's warmth. He spat out the nipple and placed it on the tray before climbing off of her. She didn't notice his weight lift off of her because she was still in to much pain from her nipple being removed, however, as she came back to she noticed him grab the tool that resembled an eye lash curler and lick his lips, gathering some of the blood that had landed there. 

“If you think this is it, you are very well mistaken, my sweet.” He leaned down close to her, putting his wrist by her mouth and without thinking, Kagura shot up like a fish and clamped her teeth on his skin. He grunted before trying to pull back but Kagura wouldn't give up. She continued to hold onto her prize with her teeth, relishing the blood in her mouth as well as the pain she knew she was causing him when suddenly, his fist flew into her face, knocking her out cold. 

She woke up sometime later and realized that she couldn't open her right eye. After trying numerous times she finally came to the conclusion that it was swollen shut due to the blow she received. Her nipple was still bleeding slightly but only a few drops of blood came forth. 

“So your awake again?” She saw Sesshomaru sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room. His wrist was wrapped with bandages which meant she probably took some skin off. Though it was a little feat, it was still something to celebrate. She was going to die a long painful death anyway so why not cause him pain as well?

He once again walked over to her and began chuckling. I have never been bitten by one of my prisoners before, so good job, but now I must punish you for that. He picked up the eyelash curler looking tool and looked at it for awhile. “Since your right eye is swollen shut, it looks like it is going to be your left eye.” He turned. “Jaken, place a cloth in her mouth.” The man called Jaken walked over with a white towel and Kagura tightened her jaw, pressing her teeth against each other to prevent him from opening her mouth, but he simply dug his fingers into the side of her face, under her cheeks which forced her mouth to open and stuck the cloth in there ungentle-like. 

“Hold the sides of her face, I don't want to fuck this up.” Jaken gripped her face with both hands and would not let go. Sesshomaru then walked over to her with pure happiness on his face like a child about to open a birthday present. He used his left hand to open her eyelids while using his right hand to stick the tool into her eye. Once the clamps were secured behind her eye, he began to pull, slowly stretching the flesh that held her eye to her brain until finally, the flesh broke and the eye came loose. The cloth in Kagura's eyes prevented her from screaming out in excruciating pain as well as bite her tongue.

Throughout all of her life she had never felt such an intense pain before and she screamed which due to the cloth, sounded like nothing but a whimper. Her legs began shaking uncontrollably and her bladder weakened causing her to piss on herself, the warm golden liquid flowing down her legs. 

Sesshomaru held her eye in his hand and looked at it. He had to admit for his first time, he did pretty darn good. Kagura's eye would be a splendid collection to his treasure chest. It looked just like a ruby. Perhaps next time he would let his newest pet wear it around her neck as a reminder of what would happen if she ran away. 

“Now,” He picked up the pincers. “let's do something about those teeth of yours. Surely, you don't need so many?” 

X

Kagura woke up suddenly, the dream she had, had felt so real that she had instantly touched her left eye making sure that it was still there. She felt cold but she was sweating profusely due to the dream. Her eyes (both of them fortunately) looked out of the window. It was dark outside and they were finally at her sister's house, she noticed. “How long have we been here?” She asked. 

“We just got here, sister.” Kanna said looking down at her seat belt before preceding to take it off. 

She followed her sister's actions and took off her seat belt as well before stepping outside. The night breeze was rough on her skin but it let her know that she was outside and not in some torture chamber. She breathed in the air through her nostrils and let the smell of nature calm her down more. Kanna finally got out of the car and headed to her front door, pulling out her house key. Kagura was happy to finally be at her sister's home but after her dream, she wasn't quite ready to sleep anymore. 

The door to her sister's house opened and it was completely dark inside which was very usual of Kanna and it irked Kagura, remembering how many times Kagura would beg Kanna to leave a light on at night. 

She stepped into the house after her and felt rough hands grab her shoulders. Her heartbeat sped up, hoping it was another dream but luck was not on her side. Kanna turned on a light and she saw the hands belonged to their brother Hakudoshi. She looked to her sister who turned around and without emotion, watched Hakudoshi knock Kagura unconscious before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Sesshomaru's number. 

“I'm sorry.” Kanna thought.


	21. He's Back

He did a terrible job. The cut was ragged and rocky, blood had stained the hair, and he had dulled his favorite knife. All together, it was a terrible job which meant it was a terrible day. He had been doing this for a while now and he had grown so good at it over the years but looking at the mess he created, one would think a three year old did the job. He let out an annoyed sigh.

Maybe this was a sign the he was getting old and was past his prime.

He blinked a couple of times and let out a small quiet yawn. He was terribly tired and had flown here as soon as possible, leaving behind his two sweet wives to fend for themselves. Izayoi had kissed him sweetly before he left but Inukami had pulled him aside and kissed him more passionately for a few moments. As their lips locked, he could feel her wet tears on his face as well as the tremble of her soft plush lips. She was terrified, and rightfully so. He hadn't decided what he would do to Sesshomaru and that frightened her immensely. She was not stupid. She knew what kind of man her husband was and what he was capable of. After all, their son had inherited his cruelty from him but Inu No Tashio possessed more cruelty in his thumb alone than two Sesshomaru's combined. 

He would never kill his son, no matter how much he aggravated him and continued to disobey him, but he would teach him a valuable lesson and if pain had to be involved in that lesson then so be it. Inukami will just have to suck it up and deal with it. 

Inu No Tashio was so sick of him constantly running into the law because of his careless practices. Truth be told, he didn't give a shit what, who, or how many women he killed but he just wished his son would be more discreet about it. Bodies, dismembered, torn, and disemboweled turn up every single day and they all point to Sesshomaru as the perpetrator. For somebody to be as smart as him, he did some dumb things. Perhaps words of warning didn't work with Sesshomaru, perhaps he needed to be shown instead of told and who better than his father.

Inu No Tashio has a way of getting people to behave. If this had been anyone else but his son, they would have probably been dead or in a mental institution by now. Inu No Tashio's pain was a pain that went deep and would not go away with time. It drove men insane to the point where they loosened their bowels whenever they saw him and broke down into tears like a child. With a snap of his long fingers, men would bend to his will quickly, mumbling desperate prayers to un-hearing gods about ending their pain and torment. 

He looked at the clock ticking on the wall and saw that Koga had been gone for at least twenty minutes now. With a little stretch of his arms, he walked down the hall of Koga's house, flying past the pictures filled with his happy family smiling ear to ear. They were a cute family too. The type of family you see on television laughing and having fun while playing games like Monopoly. Nothing at all like his own family that was created from unwilling, kidnapped, and tortured women. The wife had been a cute little thing as well. After cutting off both of her breasts and removing some of her entrails he had dipped his head between her thighs to get a whiff of her cunt. 

It smelled delicious and he ran his tongue over her folds before she pissed her self. 

Her heat had made him hard but he couldn't please himself because he was in a rush. After killing each of the children by a stab through the heart, he removed their heads, cutting through muscle and bone, the spine was always the hardest, and placed them on the wooden planks that held up the steps. In death, they had closed their eyes but Inu No Tashio corrected that situation by removing each of their eyelids. He wanted Koga to stare his family in the eyes and see the pain he had caused. 

He stepped into the bathroom and washed his bloody hands under the cold tap water of the sink before rinsing the dulled knife and walking back out into the living room. He placed the headless bodies in the extra large trash bags he had recently bought for this very purpose. The bodies would be fed to his dogs later on, and Koga would be taken down to one of his favorite places.

A safe haven of his, though a Hell for the people he brings down there.

 

X

His face felt like it was on fire but at the same time it felt cold. He felt the wet, stickiness of drool sliding down his face and opened his eyes. At first his vision was a blurry haze until he blinked a couple of times and it became clear. He sat up, his muscles stiff and sore and rubbed the saliva off of his cheek before inspecting his surroundings. 

Light blue eyes gazed intently at the bare walls on four sides made of old crumbled brick but still held secure. It didn't take long for him to realize that this was his prison cell. There was no bed, no toilet, no carpet, hell not even a window to peak out of. 

He didn't know how long he was down here or how long he was asleep. The window was absent from the room so he couldn't tell if it was day or night. Thankfully though, he wasn't shackled and could move freely but moving freely in this cell meant he could only move a couple of feet before reaching a wall. 

He inhaled slowly, before exhaling, gathering his thoughts. 

He remembers going to his sister's house and then heading back home in a blind panic. When he opened the door to his house, he saw their eyes staring at him. His mouth dropped to the floor and as he rushed to their heads, put on wooden planks as if it was the medieval ages and they were some criminals, he felt something sharp pierce his back and he screamed. He turned around to face the intruder, already having a feeling of who it was but he was wrong. 

The hair was silver and the eyes were gold but this man was older, taller, and looked overall more menacing. This time instead of stabbing him again, he used the butt of the dagger and hit him hard across the head, knocking him unconscious. 

That accounted for the ache in Koga's head but he ignored the pain and put his attention first and foremost on his current situation. He went to the door made of the strongest steel and tried to open it but he realized that there was no handle on the door for him to turn and open. He beat his fists on it and gauged it's strength but it would not let up. He began screaming until his voice was hoarse, hoping to draw whoever it was down to him.

His wish came true as he soon heard footsteps. They were slow and steady, not at all like Sesshomaru's quick and excited ones. The footsteps stopped in front of the door and Koga took a couple of steps back, getting ready to run and crash into who ever had him here as soon as the door opened.   
The door creaked and a ray of light entered the room. That was his signal. He ran full-speed towards the door and crashed into it, hurting his shoulder in the process but he bit down on the pain and focused on his objective. He would get revenge for his family and he would enjoy pulling the man's intestines out with his bare hands, orgasming to his screams and thrashes. 

The door offered no resistance and he ended up falling onto the floor on his side. He leap up quickly and turned to face the mocking laughter that erupted.

“Hello there.” The mocking voice said. It didn't belong to Sesshomaru but the voice still sent a shiver down his spine. 

Koga didn't answer the question and instead bum-rushed him, the man took a step to the left and kicked Koga's left leg, causing him to fall onto his face. He pulled out a dagger on his side and waited for Koga to stand back up on his feet.

“Dance with me, will you?” The man asked.

“It will be my pleasure.” Koga responded as he got to his feet and assumed a fighting position.


	22. The Beginning

Let's get something straight, Hakudoshi is not above killing his family. He is not above killing anything, really. Animal, child, family, anybody can feel his pain and that meant Kagura as well. She was his older sister and they grew up together but was never close. Her attitude had always pushed him away, not that he tried to get close to her but still. He loved his eldest sister, Kanna more and knew he could depend on her to lure Kagura to her house for him. 

In actuality, Hakudoshi wasn't going to kill Kagura nor torture her either. Sesshomaru was. He had no problem letting the man torture and kill his sister as long as he could watch it. It would be amusing to see her withering in pain, screaming out and begging for mercy that will never come. Thinking about her end made Hakudoshi as hard as a rock and he began to miss Kanna, sorely.

He loved Kanna, not in the way a brother should love his sister but in a romantic way. Nothing, and he means nothing, could stop him from being with her. They began their romantic relationship when he was 13. He had sneaked into her bed and began playing with her. She didn't respond at all but that was okay. He slid open her legs and got between her pale thighs before shoving himself inside. The whole time she had remained still and blank but Hakudoshi knew she enjoyed it. 

They continued that routine of fucking until they got caught one night by their mother. Their sweet mother had told their father and the next morning, both of their parents were found dead in their bed. Their bodies had been butchered like animals and blood painted the walls a marvelous shade of red. Hakudoshi had knocked on the door, telling his parents he wished to explain himself. His mother had opened it and when she did, he pushed the 12 inch knife into her chest. Her brown beautiful eyes went wide with shock and blood began dribbling out of her mouth. Before she could speak, he pushed the knife down, cutting her open from chest to groin, ripping into her bowels and tearing it open. The stench was awful. Her body hit the floor with a loud thump causing his father to wake up. His father had been too groggy with sleep to defend himself and Hakudoshi had stabbed him in the throat, grinning in his face as his father's eyes also went wide. He cleaned himself and hid the knife behind a spot in the wall he had created to prevent detectives from finding it. 

The police had came, investigated but found no leads as to who could have done such a thing. Since the children were now without parents, they were sent to live with their distant uncle, Naraku, who didn't shed a tear over his brother's death. Naraku had also caught him and Kanna fucking and when Hakudoshi tried to kill him, he was able to knock him out cold with just one punch. Hakudoshi had woken up to Naraku's smiling face looming above him. 

“Is this why you killed your parents?” He had asked in that mocking tone of his. 

“Yes.” Hakudoshi had replied, not caring if he was going to go to prison for it. It turns out Naraku didn't care and that he now had an interest in Hakudoshi after seeing what he had done to his parents. So Hakudoshi continued fucking Kanna while starting to work under Naraku, killing and torturing those who had a debt or crossed Naraku. It was fun, thrilling, and Hakudoshi had never been more happy. 

Now he was taking a bound, gagged, and unconscious Kagura back to Naraku. Hakudoshi was sure Naraku would be very excited to see his beloved niece. They didn't end on a good note when she left his house to live on her own. 

After all, he had been raping her since the day she arrived at his house. 

After numerous black eyes and abortions, Kagura finally got a job and saved up enough money to move out on her own but now she would be coming back to her dear uncle, who Hakudoshi is sure missed her immensely. 

X

Naraku sat in his teal loveseat, located inside his living room, waiting for his little niece to come through and see her dear uncle. A smile danced across his face at the thought of Kagura. She was so beautiful with soft smooth skin. He remembered how much he enjoyed marking that skin with bruises or pulling her long black hair in his fist while she sucked him off with tears in her eyes. 

The thought that he was fucking his brother's daughter turned him on all the more. Him and his brother had never been too close. He was righteous and good while Naraku was into darker things. When those things were revealed, his brother had told him to stay away from his family or else he would go to the police.

When he found out his brother and wife had gotten killed and his children would be staying with him, he immediately got hard and itched for the day they would come. He was even more excited to find out Hakudoshi was responsible for the murder and he took the boy under his wing and became like a second father to him. Kanna was the quiet one but it was Kagura who stole his interest. Her attitude, her mouth, she was just begging to be humbled and that is exactly what Naraku did. 

She had tried to run away but he would bring her back and keep her locked in the basement. When Child Protection Services asked why she hadn't been in school, Naraku had lied, saying she was sick. Well that wasn't really a lie. Kagura wasn't feeling too well after the private doctor he hired removed the unborn baby they had made together from her womb. That satisfied them for the time being but they returned later on with more questions. When they kept bothering him, he had them killed after cutting off both of their limbs. Since then, nobody else has had any questions. 

The sound of a car pulling up interrupted his thoughts but he didn't mind. He knew exactly who it was. He moved gracefully across the room and opened the door when he was met with Hakudoshi who was carrying a passed out Kagura in his arms. Before they turned her over to Sesshomaru, to prevent her from testifying against him, Naraku would have some fun. And if Sesshomaru didn't like it, then to Hell with him. 

Naraku carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed before tying up her arms with handcuffs. The cold steel against her skin woke her up and he could tell she was confused and frightened and that made her all the more beautiful. The gag was still in her mouth and she couldn't talk but that was okay, there was no words that she needed to say anyway. 

Naraku smiled. “I handcuffed you like I use to do when you stayed with me. Now, let's play the games we use to play. I'm sure you remember, right?”


	23. The Beginning Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abortion and past incest.

Her head was very groggy, as if she just came out of a deep trance. She tried to remember where she was or what happened but everything came back completely blank, then she heard that voice. 

His voice.

It still had the same raspy undertone and Kagura shook with fear. She hoped it was just a dream and that she would soon wake up but that was not the case. The cold steel against the wrist of her skin, familiar and terrifying just the same, was too real. He spoke again but she could not make out the words, but soon she felt the open palm of his flesh connecting with her cheek, her lip split from the force of the blow and she felt blood drip off of her lips. She tasted it on her tongue, the metallic taste flooding her mind with memories she placed in a box and left in the back of her brain to never be thought of again. 

Each memory was like watching a movie. It seemed as if she was not watching herself but watching someone else. She prayed that was the case. That scared little girl was not her, it never was. She tried to push the memories back into the darkness of her mind but they kept popping up, reluctant to let her be free of the pain and fear she felt. 

Kagura had a great life until the day her parents were murdered. Their deaths still bothered her greatly. She had been 17 and acted like a complete bitch to her parents but she never thought they would ever die. There was still so much she wanted to do with them, so much she wanted to experience with them standing by her side. She wanted her mother to scowl and be displeased at how slutty her prom dress would be, she wanted her father to grumble and threaten her date with painful castration if he tried anything on her daughter but now Kagura would never be able to do that. 

She never saw their bodies after the murder, a mercy she was extremely grateful for. She wanted to remember them as they were the last time she saw them alive, father unhappy about her recent Facebook posts, and her mother mocking her about the way she pouted her lips, looking like a duck while taking selfies. She wanted to remember those sweet moments but as quickly as they came they floated away, out of her reach like a balloon flying away in the air. 

The next memories were painful, her uncle who she had never knew much about other than the fact that her mother described him as a complete jackass who has the worst personality ever, his hands grabbing her arms and pushing her down. 

Slapping.

Biting.

Blood.

Her blood.

Tears escaped her eyes and went down her cheeks to leave her face and land on the bed beneath her. He had forced her into sex so many times she lost count. Then in complete darkness tainted with the filth of evil, a life had flourished inside Kagura. She denied it's existence as fiercely as the president denied fucking that girl but just like that, it came out true. Her uncle noticed her belly getting larger but continued to go about his life day to day without a care, or at least that is what Kagura thought until she woke up to chains wrapped around her wrists, and the feel of a needle being poked into one of the veins in her arms. 

She looked down over her molehill of a belly to see an old doctor between her spread legs. Her face grew hot at such an intrusion but she soon grew horrified as she watched the doctor pull out the life that would be. When the operation was over, Kagura tried to feel sad, she tried to feel unhappy but there was a part of her that was excited over the fact that she wouldn't have to carry his child and bring it into life. She hated herself for it, she didn't care about an innocent child being brought into a world of pain, she only cared about the fact that if the child was born she would be connected to Naraku forever. 

After that episode of blood and a fetus not even the size of a bowl being removed from her body, her uncle left her alone for a while. No sex, no abuse, the most he did was taunt her but she could handle that. When you have felt life being ripped from you, a laugh and insult loses all of it's power to hurt you. 

But like with all good things, they never last and he began fucking her months later when her uterus had healed and stitched itself back together. It seems her uncle didn't learn shit about how babies were made because once again, Kagura found herself pregnant. The second pregnancy was harder, but with each pregnancy and abortion that happened, Kagura found it easier to get over the fact that she was killing her children. It was easy to give into Naraku's lies of how they were not human, merely fetuses that didn't yet have souls. Kagura believed it and when the time came for her to spread her legs she did so without complaint other than having to do it while she was sleepy. 

Her facade didn't last though. One day she had walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, seeing a woman she didn't even know. A woman who was beautiful but yet empty inside. She found no comfort in Kanna, their younger brother was to busy fucking her for them to have an actual conversation and bond. But looking at herself had made reality crash onto her like a tidal wave. She screamed, the weight of her sins bearing down on her causing her to fall to the floor in a heap. 

Hakudoshi found her weeping on the floor, irritated at the fact that her screaming had woken him up from his nap. He stormed into her room to tell her off something fierce but when he saw her, he was completely expressionless. Her red eyes connected to his richly lavender eyes and for a moment they softened. He was her brother and she wanted to reach out and fall into his arms, to sob her little heart out while he patted her back but no such thing happened. He simply left the bathroom and returned a couple of seconds later with a large knife in his hands. He placed it on her counter and left. Kagura's eyebrows came together in confusion, surely hoping he wasn't suggesting she commit suicide. Before he walked out of her room Kagura told him to stop and asked him just what he wanted her to do with the thing and asked why he gave it to her. 

“I gave it to you to use. There are only two ways you can use it to stop you from being in pain.” He stretched his arms and smiled at her smugly, “I am going back to bed, don't wake me up.”

But Kagura did the exact opposite and woke him up. She ended up waking him with a loud scream that was deafening. Not her scream but Naraku's. Hakudoshi smiled to himself and let her be. Even though they were related they were completely different but they shared one thing, and Hakudoshi realized what it was as he continuously heard Naraku scream for Kagura to stop.

That had been a moment of joy for Kagura. Holding power over the one who hurt her, who impregnated her and killed her children. She relished the feeling as she drove the knife into his gut. Blood speckling her cheeks like freckles but he ended up overpowering her and taking the knife away. Nothing, not even her punishment afterward, could keep the smile off her face that day and for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep with no fear of Naraku raping her.

Ever since then, the days went by smoothly and she graduated high school and moved out. She would have went to college but her uncle refused to pay for it so Kagura got a job and began saving up. As a farewell present to her uncle Kagura left him a little something in his bed, five hundred of them to be exact. She wished she could have been there to hear his beautiful scream of pain as the thumbtacks bit into flesh but that would be to much to ask for. 

Now, looking into those eyes that hated, that remembered what she had done, Kagura grew nervous but the sound of gunfire that came from outside caused her to shake violently. She could tell it was not something Naraku had planned because his face spoke of shock. 

Then she heard that voice.

His voice.

Exchanging one monster for another. 

Kagura would have laughed if she remembered how.


	24. Chapter 24

She heard the gun shots ring out in the air along with the growls of Naraku. He was walking away from her, highly pissed off, and heading towards the dresser. He yanked open the wooden dresser, reached into it, and pulled out a semi automatic rifle before shoving the bullets into the cartridge and turning the safety off. 

Her red eyes looked at him and he looked back at her and smiled, looking like the devil incarnate. “Do not worry my sweet niece.” He aimed the gun at the door, the muscles in his arms tense and waiting. “I will just kill them and then we can resume where we left off.” 

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a large booted foot kicked open the door, tearing the door off of it's hinges, as well as sending flying pieces of wood through the air. At that exact moment, her uncle opened fire, sending a stream of bullets into a man's face while laughing. Bullets began flying back at him and Naraku dropped to his knees behind the bed for cover. All the while Kagura just laid in the bed, being completely still for fear of being shot. 

More gun shots rang out, along with the dying moans of men. If her hands were free Kagura would have covered her ears. The sounds far to painful to listen too. She knew that she wouldn't die though. Sesshomaru would never grant her the mercy of being shot to death. It was to quick and not enough pain which would be considered a mercy. No, Sesshomaru would capture her, break her spirit, bones, and body before he finally disposed of her. By the end, Kagura, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't be able to even recognize who she was. 

A scream split the air and Kagura realized that the scream belonged to Naraku. He had gotten shot. She could tell because he was holding his side and blood was spurting out between his fingers like a fountain, staining the floor. Admittedly, Kagura didn't care nor did she feel sorry for him. He deserved all of it. All of the pain he caused her and the others. The men, realizing he was down and injured, lunged at his body and subdued him before he could strike against them. He screamed jumbled curses, tried to bite the men, and began kicking but their hold on him would not let up. The corner of Kagura's lips moved up slightly. Happy that he was getting a taste of his own medicine but she could not gloat for to long because some measured steps walked into the room and from her peripheral, she saw silver hair swaying back and forth with every step he took. His golden eyes inspected the room, idly looking at the bullet holes in the wall, at the man who was bleeding to death, before his eyes moved down to the bed where a woman lay completely naked. 

The woman had her face turned away so as not to look at him and was chained to the bed where she could not even move. Kagura felt his eyes on her but she would not look at him, she instead closed her eyes and turned her face in the opposite direction where he was standing. Her breath hitched as she felt the bed dip lower, realizing that he had climbed onto it. She stopped breathing, anticipating a punch, slap, or something that would cause her pain but was completely shocked and baffled when that didn't happen. Instead, she felt a calloused hand softly stroke her cheek, and pushed some of her messy unwashed jet black hair off of her face. 

“My sweet pet, I have missed you dearly.” He purred. His voice absent of the anger Kagura expected it would display. “You have been very bad, though I must confess that I am to blame for this as well. I tested you too early and you failed, but that will all be rectified.” He moved away from her and got off of the bed. “When we return home, we will begin training once again, and this time you will not fail.” Finished speaking to her, he turned towards his men. “Put his body in the truck and have him taken to the dungeons when we get home, I will see him later, then burn this house to the ground.” He then turned to Jaken. “Take her outside and let her stand by the truck. I have been chasing her for a while so now it is time that she chases me.” He left the room, his silver hair dancing as he turned on his heels. Kagura did not like the sound or idea of her chasing him, especially being naked but she did not protest when she felt rough hands, rude and uncaring, remove her hand cuffs. Once she was free, he didn't help her up, he simply waited for her to stand on her own though she noticed that he would not look at her, specifically her naked body. None of the men had, perhaps they had been warned that if they did, Sesshomaru would take their eyes. She did not doubt it, he was a man to be feared and his men understood that quite well. 

When she was on her two feet, Jaken began walking out of the room and as expected, she followed. She had to step over one of the bodies of the slain men and nearly puked when she saw that his face was filled with bullet holes to the point where he was unreconisable.

They made it outside into the night and Kagura saw that Sesshomaru was leaning on his truck, his cellphone to his hands. The look on his face spoke volumes and his brows were drawn together in complete anger and fury. Someone was speaking, well, yelling at him over the phone and Sesshomaru did not appreciate it at all. His golden eyes looked at Kagura as she approached and whatever calm and cool mood he had been in before was completely gone. He interrupted who ever was on the other line. “I have to go.” And hung up without so much as a goodbye. He placed his phone in his pocket and reached for Kagura's throat and began to squeeze.

“How I longed to wrap my fingers around this pale throat while you were gone.” His hands tightened considerably and Kagura could no longer breathe, though she desperately tried but air refused to go into her lungs. “To see you in complete panic and desperate for breath.” He lifted her up and put his face close to hers, his lips grazing over her cheeks before his long wet tongue went out and licked up the tear that fell from her eyes. His fingers slipped from her throat and Kagura landed hard on her ass. She moaned in pain and rubbed her bare bottom feeling the rocky road digging into it. She looked up at him, her black hair in her face, shielding her fearful eyes but Sesshomaru didn't strike her or kick her as she expected. He instead held out his hand and one of his men brought him a long metal chain with a collar attached to it. 

He motioned with his fingers that he wanted her to stand up and she did, rather shakily, like a newborn gazelle. When she stood up, she looked down at the ground, the way she knew he liked but he placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face up so she could look him in his eyes. It was a hard struggle in order to not break down crying as he looked at her. Sesshomaru got into the truck and rolled the window down before beckoning her closer to the door, then placed the collar around her neck and secured it a little too tight, smiling all the while. “Now you will chase after me, the way I chased after you.” He wrapped the other end of the chain around his fist, and nodded his head towards the driver. 

The truck slowly began to move and Kagura realized what he meant. She began walking to keep up with the vehicle but then the truck began to move faster. What started off as a slow walk now turned into a jog for Kagura, then a run. She was sweating and becoming exhausted fast but Sesshomaru would not let up. Each time Kagura got behind he would yank on the chain which would hurt her neck. It was a pattern of sorts. The truck would move fast to where she would have to run and then it would move slowly again. Kagura's feet were killing her and she felt a wetness which had to have been blood drip on her feet. The small rocks dug into her skin without mercy and with no more energy left, she fell down. The car stopped but the chain did not let up, in fact it was hanging her and cutting off her air supply. She tried to stand back up but she realized that she couldn't. 

Sesshomaru threw the chain causing Kagura to completely hit the ground face first, tasting gravel and dirt in her mouth. She turned her head to the side to spit and felt two strong arms wrapped around her middle, lifting her up. 

“My poor pet, look at your feet. Their all blistered, bleeding, and dirty.” He cooed as if he was talking to a dog. “Don't worry, we will be home soon and then I will heal you and then I will break you.” His voice promised immeasurable pain to come.

X

The bastard actually hung the phone up on him, ON HIM. Inu No Tashio growled, rubbing his teeth together before composing himself once again. The man named Koga was laying down on the bed in the guest room, sleeping softly. White lining bandages were wrapped around his forehead, concealing the damage that was done. 

Inu No Tashio had to admit, he enjoyed himself greatly. The man had offered a great fight. Each punch, he blocked, each kick, he dodged, Inu No Tashio was having the best time of his life, feeling the blood running threw his veins, the adrenaline making his body move left and right, jumping up and down. But soon, the fight had ended with him as the winner as always. The poor police officer didn't even have a chance at victory, no matter what kind of training he had went through. 

With the fight being finished and Koga being knocked out, there was still the decision of what he was going to do with him. Kill him and throw his body out, chop him into pieces as a warning to those who wish to bring down his family, or make his skin into a blanket or perhaps a rug. The options were limitless but Inu No Tashio decided to try something different and keep the man alive. His two wives were amazing in bed, they made him laugh, and they made him happy but it was about time that he got a pet. Unlike his sons, Inu No Tashio didn't like training his pets for to long or torturing the disobedience out of them so he decided on a quick easier method. 

He had brought the unconscious man to another room in his house where he did...unethical things and began his course of action. He stripped the man and laid him across a metal table before strapping him down, then reached out his phone and called for the girl to come help him. 

He waited patiently, hearing her footsteps from above as she came down below and then the door opened and there she stood. She was wearing a nice summer dress and her hair had been did but her face was expressionless as she carried her little box of tools. 

“Hello Ayame.” He said, eyes looking at her approvingly. 

She took a deep breath to calm her anger. She had been enjoying a movie with her boy toy when this jackass called because he needed her services. She kept her face blank so the scowl she wanted to show would remain hidden from his view. It was not wise to ever, piss Inu No Tashio off as Koga would soon learn. 

“Greetings Mr. Tashio.” She said with the utmost respect and politeness her voice could manage. Her emerald eyes looked away from his golden ones and locked onto the sleeping man. He was chained and Ayame knew what he would request of her. She had done it countless times and not to toot her own horn but she was a fucking pro. This would take only a few minutes and then she could return home. 

Without him needing to say, she stepped forward and placed her hands on the man's forehead, feeling around for any slight alterations before stepping back. “He is in perfect shape and this won't take very long but he needs to be awake for the procedure.” 

“Very well, go get some water then.” He commanded. 

Ayame smiled, and the action nearly killed her because all of the muscles in her face wanted to contort in anger but she knew better. She went back upstairs and returned with a large bucket of water before splashing it onto the man and waking him up. He began to cough violently and his eyes soon came into focus. 

X

The feel of cold water woke him up and Koga was confused at first but then he realized what had happened. They had been fighting but then the man, the wretch he was, dodged a punch Koga threw and kicked him hard as hell in his knee, sending him sprawling to the ground. Before he could even get back up, a large boot hit his head, then sent him to the floor. As he lay on the cold stone floor the boot moved down to his neck and applied pressure. He tried to scratch and claw at the leg but the man would not let up and he soon lost conscious but here he is, strapped to a table with a man and an auburn haired woman looking down on him.

The woman, opened a box and pulled out a rusty spike as well as a hammer and began moving towards him. Inu No Tashio began moving towards him as well and grabbed the sides of his head to keep him still. “Ssshhh, it will be over soon.” He whispered reassuringly. He looked down into his baby blue eyes and spoke to him. “You know what I find amazing, how the brain can be sculpted and so many parts and areas can be erased.” Koga's eyes widened instantly at what he was planning and he began to thrash and jerk harder but the man's large hands never let go of his head. 

“Admittedly, I am not an expert which is why my friend here will be performing your lobotomy.” He turned Koga's head to the side, his cheek pressing into the cold table. “Let's see what we can do to you.”

The woman stepped closer, realizing Mr. Tashio was done with his dramatic monologue and placed the rusty spike on his left temple before positioning the hammer in the air. She brought it down extremely fast and as expected, the man named Koga began to jerk, foam pouring from his mouth and piss seeping between his legs. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began convulsing. She moved the spike to another part of his head and repeated the action before stepping back, and it was done. She placed her tools back into her bag and waited for the man to come back to see if it was done right.

He stopped jerking, his blue eyes coming back into focus, and he looked like a scared little boy which means the procedure was a success. 

Inu No Tashio, spoke softly, petting the man's face. “Do you know who I am?” He asked, watching the man's reaction. 

Koga, looking like a lost little child, shook his head.

Mr. Tashio smiled. “I am your master.”


	25. Returning Home

“Come on Kagura, you can do it.” Her master said encouragingly. He was standing maybe five feet away from her with his arms outstretched in a mockery of motivation and love. Behind her was another man, Jaken, she believed he is called. He was watching her, waiting for her to mess up so he could strike. She had messed up five times already and it cost her. More tears- she was always crying- slid down her face and dripped onto the floor, well, dripped onto the broken glass.

The drive home had been free of pain, which surprised her. Sesshomaru simply demanded she use her mouth on him, which she did. Kagura used her jaws, tongue, saliva, and lips, making sure to give the best damn blowjob of her fucking life. He had played with her hair and would tug on it when she slid her smooth wet tongue over his pearly slit on the tip. The taste was familiar, as well as the feel of his cock in her mouth. The veins, the precum, all of it reminded her of what she was and would be until he killed her, a pet, a physical vessel for his needs. 

There was a time when she thought she loved him, when she thought that he might love her back. The days before the accident, or Kagura's betrayal as he called it, had been pleasant. Pleasurable sex everyday, delicious food, and entertainment. But then she fucked up.

She was so stupid.

Now, Kagura was paying for that stupidity. They had returned home and Sesshomaru made her walk, each step was an agony and when she finally made it inside the house even the rug hurt a bit but Sesshomaru wasn't done with her yet. She didn't have to chase him anymore but she did have to walk to him. It sounded easier said then done. Her master had gone into the kitchen and grabbed eight glass cups and slammed each of them down onto the floor. They glass broke into many pieces as soon as they touched the marble flooring, some even landed on her and cut her, causing her to bleed. A shard of glass had dug into Sesshomaru's cheek, but he didn't seem to notice. He didn't even blink as the blood flowed down his smooth cheek, leaving a trail of red liquid in it's wake, almost like a tear, she thought. 

Kagura found his blood, surprising. Of course he would bleed, he is human but the way he acts, his cruelty would suggest something different. She wondered when was the last time he cried, when was the last time he knew sorrow. She didn't have time to think about his humanity because his attention was back on her. 

“Kagura, you will walk to me, over this glass.” They both looked at the glass on the floor, Kagura in horror, but Sesshomaru in anticipation. He was waiting for her to do it, wanting to see her looks of pain, the tears that he knew would come down her sweet face. He wanted to see all of it. The moment he saw her lying on Naraku's bed he had to restrain himself because every instinct told him to reach out and break bone, to crush that soft throat or break her jaw but his self control was amazing. But it wouldn't last until he saw her in pain, then the beast inside him would calm. “If you fall, Jaken here,” He pointed to the man holding a whip. “will strike you.” 

As of now, Kagura was halfway through and she had five whip marks, thin strips of lines weeping blood, rolling down her back. She had to do this, she had to. Neither of them would let up until she did. She calmed herself and looked at the floor for a long time, deciding where best to take her next step. She saw that a large chuck of glass was in front of her to her left so she decided to move her right foot. The tip of her toes landed on the ground first, small shards digging into them, then she moved her other foot. Progress, she was making progress until she lost her balance and landed, face front, onto the pile of glass. She held out her hands to cushion her fall which caused her palms to be penetrated by shards of glass. She let out an ear piercing sob and pleaded with her master. Her pleas were interrupted by the sound of a whip cracking in the air. She knew what would happen next and as expected, the whip sliced into her back, making her jerk her chest even more into the glass on the ground. 

“Come on Kagura, you're almost there, just a little more. I know you can do it.” His voice slid into her ears. His voice was calm but she could hear the threat of pain if she didn't stand back up and continue walking. 

In a burst of desperate energy and wanting the pain to end, she pushed herself up, wincing at the pain it caused but choosing to not let it stop her and took two big leaps. Coming down from her last leap, her foot hit some of the glass at the edge of the pile and she fell, hitting her jaw on the marble floor. 

Nothing had ever felt so good before. 

She lifted her head up and saw Sesshomaru's boots in her line of sight. She looked up at his face to find him staring down at her. He bent down and lifted her up by placing his hands under her armpits. She feared he would put her back down onto her glass-filled feet but he instead hauled her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. 

She felt relieved and sagged against him. As they reached the top floor, instead of taking her to the master bedroom as usual, he instead took her to another room. It was no less grand than what she was use to but it still baffled her as to why he would take her there. He laid her down, on her front, on the soft cushions that belonged to the bed, and whistled. 

A middle aged man came into the room quickly and assessed Kagura injuries before looking back to Sesshomaru. “The shards of glass need to be removed from her body, quickly before an infection takes place.” He lifted up her ankle to inspect her feet. “Her feet are completely damaged and most of the skin is off. She won't be able to walk for awhile and she may need stitches.”

“Get it done and call me when it is over.” He patted Kagura's head. “Be a good girl now while I am gone.” She heard him leave the room and close the door. The man went to the bathroom and got two small rags. He dampened one with water and left the other dry. The one with water was drug slowly over her back, removing the blood from the whip marks. When her back was free of blood, he poured a large amount of hydrogen peroxide on the dry towel and rubbed the lines. It stung a little, causing Kagura to squirm but she knew he was trying to be as gentle and as painless as possible. When that was done, he retrieved a pair of metal tweezers and got to work. 

The large shards of glass were removed, and then the little ones. Overall, it took him three hours to get all of the glass out, all the while Kagura clenched her teeth in pain and closed her eyes tightly. Her feet was something different though. He had to put her to sleep in order for her to not be in pain while he worked. Her feet did need stitches though not a lot and he also poured alcohol on it to make sure everything was disinfected. 

X

When Kagura woke, she was sitting on a chair inside a bathroom while a woman was kneeling on the floor, the same woman from the mall, and washing her down with a wet rag. 

“It's you.” Kagura said in shock.

The woman with the beautiful emerald eyes looked up at her and smiled. “Yes, it's good to see you again. I am actually surprised you are still alive. They usually would have died by now.”

Kagura didn't have to guess who “they” were, she already knew but she was far too angry to care. Angry at the woman for her earlier deceit which caused her to betray Sesshomaru in the first place. In a fit of anger, Kagura lifted up her leg and kicked the unsuspecting woman in the face, sending her flying backwards and causing Kagura's still raw and healing foot to hurt. 

The woman, still on the ground, spit out blood and smiled at Kagura fiercely. Seeing her smile caused Kagura's nerves to jump and whatever anger she felt, instantly faded and was replaced by fear. The woman stood up slowly, still smiling and got into Kagura's face. “Perhaps you need a lobotomy too.”

Kagura didn't know what the fuck that was but she knew she didn't want it. The woman grabbed a candle holder and inspected it, carefully. “I have never done it with this before but there's a first for everything.” She moved faster than Kagura could react and cracked the thing across her forehead. The sound of the metal hitting her skull, combined with the blood that sprayed caused Ayame to instantly become wet but she only hit her once and didn't cause much damage otherwise....Sesshomaru would turn her into a pair of gloves. 

Kagura began to cry as blood ran down her face and Ayame had to stop herself from reaching down into her pants and fingering her now dripping pussy. Her cries brought Sesshomaru storming into the bathroom looking extremely pissed. “What did you do?”

Ayame had to stop herself from scoffing. She obviously hit the bitch with the candle holder she had in her hands but of course Ayame didn't say that. “She kicked me and I hit her.”

“With a fucking metal candle holder?”

No, with my fucking hair. “Yes, with a candle holder.”

“She might have to get stitches, now. I ought to break one of your bones for this.” He growled, eying her body and searching for which bone he would like to break.

Ayame swallowed her spit slowly and replied. “I will do the stitches myself.” She looked down at the ground, showing meekness and submissiveness, just what he liked. “I am sorry.”

He grabbed Kagura's jaw and looked at the newly formed bruise that wasn't caused by his own hand which displeased him immensely. “Upon closer inspections it looks like she won't need the stitches but I still have to punish you.” He placed a finger to his lips, thinking before a smile danced across his face. “You have to go collect something for me. That will be your punishment. How you collect it is up to you but I want at least a thousand.” 

“What is it?” She asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer. 

“Fire ants.” 

She smiled, and just like before, it almost killed her. How the fuck was she supposed to catch some bloody fucking fire ants but she didn't think on it for to long. She instead rushed out of the bathroom before he decided to change his mind and use physical punishment for her.

X

Sesshomaru wiped away the blood with the rag Ayame was using to clean her and shushed Kagura. “Don't weep beautiful. I will have a huge surprise for you soon.”

Kagura had to stop herself from crying at the pain of the blow and she jerked her head away as Sesshomaru began cleaning the wound, his touch as light as a feather. Whatever surprise he had for her, Kagura was not looking forward to it. Especially the fire ants that Ayame was going to collect. She didn't want to watch her flesh be eaten and destroyed by those things. She had felt their bite before and she had no desire to feel them again though it wasn't up to her, after all.


	26. Slow Burn

After Sesshomaru wiped the blood off of her face with the wet towel, he began washing the rest of her bruised body. His hand, covered by the small towel dripping warm water, wiped down her toned legs, brushed over her arms, softly washed her breasts, weighing one or two in his hand, and then he dipped lower. 

“Spread your legs for me.” His masculine voice demanded, though there was no tone of threat or anger in his voice. Kagura did as she was told, as usual, and opened herself up to his golden eyes, feeling redness go straight to her cheeks. She turned her head to the side and looked at the wall, feeling his gaze go to her nether regions. 

He dropped the towel back into the warm water and left it there before he moved his hands towards her womanhood. Using both of his thumbs, he parted her lower lips, eyed her clitoris, before shifting his gaze lower. One finger swiped her opening and Kagura grew completely still, afraid of his next action. He stuck his index finger into her opening, not to pleasure or cause pain, but to simply analyze. Feel the tightness of it and feel for any tears or other injuries. 

“Hm, it looks like you have been untouched down here. That is good, you may have found yourself in my chamber if it had been otherwise.” He licked his finger clean, enjoying the taste of Kagura's pussy bursting on his taste buds. “Of course, I cannot overlook the fact that Naraku tried to have you, to take what was mine, he will have to be punished for it.” 

Kagura just nodded, still froze and not moving. Sesshomaru reached for the rag again and continued her bath in silence. 

She wanted to say something, anything to break the awkwardness of the room and so she cleared her throat and asked, “What do you plan on doing to me?” She held her breath, fearing the answer.

For a long moment he didn't speak, just continued washing her in little strokes until he finally answered. “You will not die.” 

It was both reassuring and frightening. You will not die could mean a number of things. She could be tortured, have all of the bones broke in her body, be denied food and water for days on end, continue living in agony but she won't die. His vague answer that didn't go into detail made the hairs on her neck stand up. 

“I plan on keeping you as a pet, once again, but this time I will be more patient and a little more brutal.” He dropped the rag into the bucket and reached for a larger towel and signaled for her to stand up. When she did, he wrapped her in the towel like a parent does a small child and hauled her onto his shoulder and carried her, cave man style, to the master bedroom.

He laid her down softly on the bed before stripping himself of his fine clothing and climbing in bed next to her. She felt his warm breath caress her neck before he reached an arm across her back and cupped a breast. “So beautiful and all mine” He whispered softly. She felt him exhale a breath and then he didn't say anything else.

Kagura stayed up, refusing to sleep and instead looking out of the window. The moonlight danced into the room and Kagura was struck by it's beauty.   
She didn't have to stay here with him, she could go to the moon, she could go to wherever she wished. The window called to her sweetly and seductively, whispering with it's soft voice to come closer and closer. If Sesshomaru's arm wasn't latched around her waist, she would have. She would have gotten out of the bed and answered the moonlight's call. Feet walking on soft carpet until she reached the glass that sealed her in the cage. By opening that glass and jumping out, she would be free. Sesshomaru could do almost anything he wanted but he wouldn't be able to bring her back from the dead. 

Kagura let out a shaky breath. Who was she kidding? She more than likely couldn't even walk to the window with her fucked up feet, so she closed her eyes and let delicious sleep come to her, praying she doesn't dream of her master. 

X

He woke up before she did which wasn't surprising at all. Kagura was physically and mentally tired so Sesshomaru allowed her to sleep a little longer while he got up. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he went downstairs where Ayame was sitting down on his couch, just barely containing her anger. By her foot on the left, was a large plastic container, almost filled to the brim with sand and fire ants. He saw the way their tiny bodies crawled around in there, searching for any way to escape their little plastic prison. Sesshomaru smiled, soon they would be out of that container and even be able to feast on some flesh until their hearts content. 

He picked it up and shook it a little to see how much was in there. Whether it was a thousand or not didn't matter, it would get the job done. Looking down at Ayame, incredibly tempted to pour the ants on her, he refrained and instead commanded her to get the hell out of his house and don't touch his Kagura again. With the swiftness and quietness of a cat, she left. The door shutting behind her quietly. 

He carried the container down to his torture chamber and walked into the strongly sanitized room. A man, the man he hired, the man who was Kagura's uncle lay on the table, sleeping as comfortably, as one could sleep on a cold table. As the sound of Sesshomaru's footsteps reached his ears, he slowly woke up and began looking around. 

“Welcome, my friend, to your Hell.” Sesshomaru said quietly, putting down the container on the ground by the table. 

Naraku eyed the container, eyed the man, and then eyed his settings. He was no fool, he knew what awaited him but he would not give the bastard the joy he wanted. Naraku would die absolutely quiet with not one begging or plead coming out of his white teeth filled mouth. 

X

The sun slapped Kagura's red eyes, shaking her out of the sleep she had been in. She yawned and stretched a little and realized that the bed was empty. She looked over to the dresser and sure enough, a little note from Sesshomaru was sitting there. She crawled across the bed, putting most of her weight on her knees to keep her injured feet from touching the bed. Despite the soft silky sheets, the covers would feel like sandpaper against her raw feet, which was a sensation she could pass on. Sesshomaru was more than likely going to put her through more pain soon, so it is better that she avoid causing herself pain when she doesn't have to. 

She eyed the note and her mood grew darker and darker with each word she read.   
Good morning pet,

There is a lot we have to do today. It won't all be enjoyable but it must be done and soon. I will have a woman help you get dress then Jaken will come and get you and escort you to me. Don't fret, it is for both of our benefits. 

Kagura was definitely fretting. There is nothing Sesshomaru would do that would benefit her. Everything he did to her or for her was so it could benefit him. She sat back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan blades go round and round in a circle. She didn't know how long she watched but she heard the sound of a door opening and closing and footsteps entering the room. 

A woman, young and pretty, entered the room carrying a simple summer dress, some matching bed room slippers and fresh bandage wraps. She walked over to Kagura who covered her nakedness with the blanket. At Kagura's attempt at modesty, the woman simply huffed. 

“You have nothing I haven't seen before. You should be glad you still have your breasts and skin. I've seen some women who've had theirs cut off by him.” She laid the dress on the bed and placed her hand on her hip. “I have a job to do and I am going to do it. It would be easier if you cooperate and if you don't, I'll let him know.”

Kagura removed the blanket and let it fall to her waist. The young woman looked at her tits and simply said, “Mine are better.”

Despite the earlier rudeness Kagura felt a small smile come to her face. The woman walked over to her, carrying the wraps in one hand and the slippers in the other. She knelt by Kagura's feet and removed the linen spotted with blood before tossing it aside. She rolled Kagura's feet back up, making the linen tight and secure before putting on the slippers. 

“Try standing.” The woman said, going to get the dress. 

Kagura placed one foot on the ground like an old woman and then placed the other foot next to it. She put some weight on her feet, feeling a rush of pain, and collapsed back on the bed, tears forming in her eyes. 

The woman walked back over to her, ignoring the pain clearly in her face, and slid the dress over her head. Helping her slid her hands through the sleeves. It was a simple dress. Checkered green and white and the material was soft. The woman left after the dress was on. She took the used bandages with her, before closing the door. 

Jaken appeared a minute later, looking very displeased and said in an angry voice. “Let's go.”


	27. The Operation

At the sharp tone in his voice Kagura formed a scowl on her face. Instead of barking back a response, she simply answered by pointing at her feet. The man rubbed in his chin in clear annoyance. “Oh, that's right, you can't walk, can you?” He asked, not even bothering to hide his irritation.

“No, I can't.” She meant for her voice to be neutral but she couldn't stop the attitude from infecting it and making her words more brutal than they ought to be. She didn't know much of the man, never seen him hurt her or anyone else but he worked for Sesshomaru so he was no angel. Not only that but there was some sort of unspoken bond between the two, not to mention the fact that Sesshomaru sort of trusted him which had to mean a lot. Kagura would not be too sassy with him or else he could tell Sesshomaru and Kagura would be in for it. She still was kind of scared of what he had planned or even if there was more punishment ahead of her. Sesshomaru had threatened to be more harsh with her training and so she could only imagine what that meant. 

“Kaijinbo!” The small man yelled. For such a tiny man he had an enormously aggravating voice that rung through Kagura's ears, causing her to grit her teeth, with every word he said. “Get your sorry ass up here and carry her to the car.” 

The man, huge and hulking, stormed into the room. His face was scarred and he was missing most of his front teeth. The ones that remained where stained yellow and were crooked. She looked down at his gnarled calloused hands and shook slightly in revulsion. She didn't want him touching her in any kind of way. 

He saw the way she reacted to him and smiled, further disgusting her with that mouth that probably reeked of rotten shit. He walked over to the bed and instead of carrying her in a more comfortable position like bridal style, he hauled her over his shoulder like a cave man or pirate claiming their bounty. His hands held onto her by the back of her thighs. She noticed he was extra cautious about where to place his hands and made sure he never came within 8 inches of touching her ass. She figured a man could lose his hand for touching Sesshomaru's plaything, or the man could lose something else more dearly. Whatever the reason, Kagura was happy that at least she wasn't going to be treated like a whore to be passed around to every man with an erect penis. 

Her nervousness came back to her as the man began walking to the car. As they left the room, several women, including the one who dressed Kagura, were waiting in the halls. They carried various things from cleaning supplies to towels but one thing Kagura noticed was that they were all young, close to Kagura's age and no younger than twenty. Kagura wondered if they were kidnapped like her, were they the playthings of other men or were they in Sesshomaru's employment. 

None of them seemed particularly worried. Most were chewing gum noisily and openly rolling their eyes at Jaken. One of the women caught her eye though. She was very pretty, with brown chocolate eyes, mahogany colored hair, and a pair of perky tits. Kagura remembered her from school. 

“S...Sango.” Kagura said in complete shock.

Sango stopped texting and looked up to see who called her name. Upon landing her eyes on Kagura's face, her eyes widened in complete and utter surprise. “Kagura?” She put her phone back into her pocket and began following them to the car. “What are you doing here?” She asked. 

Kagura was about to respond but the moment they reached the bottom of the stairs a sight in another room caught her eye. A man, dead man, had red bumps all over his skin. She realized that it was Naraku and he had been eaten by those fire ants. His eyes were closed, but his mouth remained open in a silent howl of extreme agony. She didn't feel that bad though. He had made her life a living hell since her parents died, not to mention all of the children he had her kill. It served him right to die in such a manner. None the less, it disgusted her. 

Completely not caring at all about the body across the room, accustomed to seeing things like this all of the time and just happy she isn't the one who has to dispose of it, she asked Kagura again. “What are you doing here?” 

Kagura's mouth was dry. Her stomach jumped and seconds later, she vomited everything she had just eaten. 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE!” The man carrying her roared. Extremely pissed that the bitch he was carrying had threw up on him but knowing better than to strike her or that hand may find itself detached from the body. He kept walking towards the car, ready to toss the bitch down so he could go change his shirt that had a trail of vomit on it. 

Sango ran into another room out of Kagura's eyesight though not out of her hearing range. With a bark, she ordered someone to bring her a wet towel asap. From the harshness of her voice, it was clear Sango had some authority for she returned with the towel only a few seconds later. Kagura had been placed inside the back of the car, in between two large men, and the driver about to pull off until Sango told him to halt. 

The driver looked at her and she looked back and the driver halted, though Jaken felt the need to let Sango know how displeased he was with her but Sango simply ignored him. Eying the guard with disdain, Sango quickly gave Kagura the wet towel to clean her mouth before turning away without a word. 

Kagura wiped the edges of her mouth to get rid of the burning taste before slumping back into the seat as the car pulled off. She felt completely claustrophobic and nervous with the two men surrounding her, especially since they had guns, but they seemed not to mind. She still hadn't been told of what was going to happen but decided it best not to ask any questions. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her friend. She wasn't really a friend though. Kagura had known Sango at school, spoken to her a few times but that was it. She wondered what the girl was doing here. She had a strong feeling that Sango wasn't a pet, more like an employee. The way she spoke to people screamed that she had some power but what power or position, Kagura didn't know. 

X 

They drove for about an hour, Kagura making a mental note of her surroundings so she might be able to flee if the chance ever arose. They drove out of the city and began heading into a place in the back country, filled with numerous trees. They took countless turns and roads until they reached their destination. It was a place Kagura had been before. The mansion was still the same but unlike last time, there wasn't any cars parked outside. She began to seize up in terror at the memory of a woman being burned alive and one of the men smiled at her. If she wasn't about to piss herself in fear she probably would have cursed at him. 

“Time to go.” He said as he got out of the car. He leaned in towards her and picked her up except this time it was bridal stye and he was much more gentle then the last oaf that carried her. They approached the doors and if Kagura's feet wasn't injured she would have taken the chance at running. 

They entered the house and there was no sound at all. No moans of pleasure, no screams of pain, only absolute silence. Without all of the painful distractions like last time, Kagura was able to acknowledge the beauty of the house. All of the rooms were decorated finally and the air smelled of sweet roses. Every now and then Kagura would see a spot of blood on the floor or the walls but other than that, the place was completely clean. He took her to one of the bedrooms where she saw Sesshomaru waiting, sitting down in a rocking chair, looking completely calm, even more so than ever. He was wearing a black business suit and sipping on a glass of red wine. When his eyes landed on her, he smiled, his lips stained red like blood. “This shall be our new home, my pet.” He said as he stood up. “You'll live here, cook here, and get trained here but there is one small problem that must first be corrected before we can continue.” 

The man holding her laid her down on the bed, carefully slow that way he wouldn't cause her any pain. She could tell he was doing this only because Sesshomaru was right in front of them and not because he actually cared about Kagura. The man along with the others left the room but one man stayed behind. He was an old man, thin and wrinkled with white thin hair, in his hand was a brief case.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed next to Kagura and placed his hand on her thigh. Moving it up slowly, his cold fingers rubbing lightly along the flesh, he suddenly speeds up and jams two fingers into her. Kagura lets out a yelp at the pain of his intruding fingers. “So fucking tight,” He husked, his voice lusty. “but I can't have my bitch bearing me pups, so we're going to have to neuter you.”


	28. Chapter 28

At the sound of the word and what it meant, Kagura's red eyes quickly widened. “No master, please, I...I can take birth control pills or you can wear a condom, anything but this.” She begged, tears already slipping from her eyes. It wasn't that Kagura wanted to have his child. God's no. She just didn't want to have this operation and it be permanent. If it's permanent then even if by some miracle she was to escape, she would have to forever live with the reminder of him. She would never be able to have her own family with a man that actually loved her. At the thought of creating a family, Kagura let out a bitter laugh that sounded more like a sob in her ears. Dreams of a family and of a life without Sesshomaru was simply dreams and nothing more. She would stay here until she died, until she was used up and Sesshomaru no longer enjoyed her anymore, then he would find some other poor soul to kidnap and the cycle would go on and on. 

His cold thumb swiped across her face, wiping away the tears before kissing lips that trembled. “It's cute how you think you can decide what happens to your body.” He pushed some of her black hair out of her face and rubbed her back in little circles, a gesture that was supposed to be soothing but wasn't in Kagura's opinion. “Pills are not 100% guaranteed and condoms,” He frowned. “why would I limit my pleasure for your sake?” He stood up and began walking towards the door, before he left, he turned around and told her. “Relax, it will be over soon and then we can have as much fun as we want without the fear of pregnancy.”

Grasping for straws, any straw at all, Kagura asked. “But don't you want to have children someday?” She was desperate now, hoping against hope that he would change his mind at the last minute and not make her get the procedure.

“Of course I want to have children someday but you won't be the one to birth them, you're just a whore. Worthy of swallowing my seed but not worthy of carrying my seed. The woman I marry would have to be the daughter of a CEO or someone important who can add to my own fortune, not someone like you. A simple plaything.”

For some unknown reason, his words were like daggers to the heart. It felt like a big bucket of ice water was just poured all over her. She could hardly think straight after hearing what he just said about her. Perhaps she had fooled herself into thinking that maybe one day he could love her and treat her right but it was all an illusion. Actually, it never was an illusion. Sesshomaru had remained honest throughout the time they were together. He never promised a wedding or a family with her, just a nice fuck. It was Kagura's stupid dream that maybe, just maybe, she would have a happy ending with him. 

She laid back on the bed, ready to drown in darkness, all of the hope fled from her being and all that was left was just a void chilly feeling. She wondered what his wife, whatever unlucky girl he would marry, would think of what he had done to Kagura, what he has done to countless women. Would she frown upon it, back out of the marriage, or would she even enjoy it and partake in the heinous actions committed by her husband. 

She was so deep in thought that she hardly registered the old man walking up beside her or felt the thin pin prick of a needle before the drug took her away. 

X

Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself looking at the ceiling, watching the fan spin round and round. It felt like she was coming out of a haze, her mind cloudy like a rainstorm. She didn't even remember where she was, but she realized that she was laying down in a comfortable bed, under silk sheets that felt incredibly soft.  
Her eyes soon came into focus and locked on the fan, seeing it more clearly now. At first she thought it was just some overly expensive fan rich people felt the need to buy to flaunt their money but upon closer inspection, she saw that it was not. The fan blades were white like regular fans but instead of being made of wood, they were instead made of bones, human bones. Each blade had five body parts attached to it. Two blades were made of five fleshless arms tied together. The fingers pointing outward while the two other blades were made of legs. She tried to sit up quickly but a sharp piercing pain shot between her legs, she cried out before dropping herself back onto the bed.  
Sesshomaru entered the bedroom a couple of seconds later, obviously having heard her cry out and sat beside her on the bed. "Shh it's alright, pet. The operations is over and there is nothing to worry about." His hand gently stroked her arm. "The doctor said that you have had some work done there before, multiple abortions."  
She closed her eyes slowly, Naraku being the absolute last thing she wanted to talk about, but this was her master and she had to answer him. "Naraku got me pregnant continuously while I lived with him." 

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful at that, there was no anger or disgust in his face. "Well Naraku is no longer here." He smiled, remembering the way the fire ants ripped tiny pieces of flesh from his body, devouring every scrape with their strong jaws. "Are you hungry?"  
Fuck food, she didn't want food, Kagura was in pain and she wanted to rest. "Please can I just rest for a while longer, master? My insides are sore and I feel a little of blood trickling down my thigh.” She didn't want to tell him the last part but she couldn't help but be afraid that she might bleed to death.   
"Of course." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pills. "Here are two percocets, they will relieve you of your pain then I will stop the bleeding." He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the unopened water bottle sitting on top of it, before moving back to Kagura. He dropped the two pills in her mouth and held the bottle up to her lips for her to swallow, pouring the water slowly in her mouth so as not to choke her or spill any.  
Before she could forget, she asked him about Sango and why she was at his house. She had to know if the girl was like her or if, she wasn't. Kagura was hoping for the latter, that way Sango could possibly rescue her. 

"Sango? I do not know of her, there are a lot of women who come to my house." He placed a finger on his chin, looking as though he was thinking deeply. He did in fact know Sango. He knew everything about her because he had hired her the moment she graduated high school. She was one of the many hired killers he had in his employment. He gave orders and she obeyed, as they all do, but the fact that she knew Kagura brought an uneasiness in him. He didn't need Sango getting distracted or caught up in her feelings over Kagura's fate. It would be best to dispose of her.

“Oh...” Kagura grunted in pain and held her stomach with her hand. “I feel more blood coming out, it hurts.” She moaned, doubled over.   
Sesshomaru gently pushed her back on the bed so she could lay down, before grabbing the sheets and placing them on Kagura's stomach, exposing her nether regions to his golden eyes. He moved in between her legs, slowly, grasping her inner thighs and spreading them apart. She was in fact bleeding, only a trickle, nothing serious. He had spoken to the doctor before he left. Sesshomaru promised him nothing short of disembowelment if something happened to Kagura but the doctor had said that there might be a little blood but it was nothing to be alarmed over. 

Kagura wondered what he was doing and why he wasn't calling the doctor until she felt the long swipe of his tongue, going from her hole to her clitoris. She gasped in absolute shock. “Sesshomaru.” 

“Calm down, you're not going to die, I am just cleaning you up.” He said before pressing his tongue back against her bloody folds. He licked around her clitoris, making her squirm, over her walls, inside her pussy causing her to jerk, and finally on the outer parts of her thighs where some of the blood had gotten onto it. He came back up, lips stained red and smiled at her. “That was absolutely delicious pet, but now you should rest, I am sure the pills are making you sleepy.”

“Yes master, they are.” She answered. She breathed a sign of relief as he placed the blankets back over her legs, happy he wasn't going to fuck her while she was still so raw. 

“Goodnight my pet.” He said as he left the room. 

“Goodnight master.”


	29. Wanton

Her metallic blood in his mouth, on his tongue, made his own blood boil to the point where he couldn't contain himself anymore. Ever since getting his pet back he has constantly been having raging hard ons and he wants to fuck her as viciously and brutally as possible, ignoring any painful screams that may escape her lips in the process. All of the sex denied to him while she was away had been building up inside of him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.   
He went down the steps, passed a couple of empty rooms, and walked into the kitchen where some of the slaves were bringing in food and stocking them orderly in the kitchen cabinets. This place would be their new home for a while to lay low. He had kicked out and forbidden all of the other people who enjoyed visiting this place -didn't need them salivating over his pet or they might lose their genitals- for their dark and twisted desires from entering but he kept some of the slaves to keep the house clean and to cook.   
Upon seeing him, they all stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads respectively and mumbled 'master.' Not caring at all who it was, he grabbed one of them tightly by the arm- he was sure to leave a bruise- and dragged her out of the kitchen. She, wisely, didn't protest or fight and the other women continued putting food away. He was intending to bring her into one of the guest rooms and fuck her roughly on the bed but he couldn't wait anymore. He came to an abrupt halt and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders before pushing her back and kicking out her legs, causing her to land hard on her back across the floor.  
He leaped on her then.  
Crushing her with his weight and ripping what little clothes she had on, the slaves never wore more than a bra and panties because their bodies belonged to him, he yanked on her bra until finally the straps popped and her breasts fell free. Dipping his head, he caught one of her rose-colored nipples between his teeth and bit down hard, ignoring the girl's cries. He suckled on the soft little bud until it finally got hard and turned into a peak before letting her go. His white straight teeth released her flesh and he moved to take off his own clothing. Moving quickly, fumbling with his clothes, he finally grew impatient and abandoned his desire to be naked and simply pulled put his cock.   
Moving her sheer panties to the side, he thrust into the girl, grunting at her tightness. Her walls squeezed down on his girth causing him to growl as he pushed himself deeper and further into her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded out loudly as his hips met hers in a desperate frenzy. Looking down, he took note of the girl's appearance for the first time. Chestnut curls flowing down her torso and soft green eyes beneath long lashes. She was beautiful no doubt, but she wasn't Kagura. He had to stop himself from reaching out and snapping her neck for not being Kagura. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to imagine her. The way her breasts bounced with each thrust and the way her breasts fit just right in his hand. He felt his orgasm coming and against his better judgment, he opened his eyes. Seeing that he was not fucking his beloved Kagura caused his cock to go soft. He roared his anger at his denied orgasm and took it out on the unfortunate girl by slapping her viciously a couple of times until his anger slowly dissipated. He removed himself from the girl, hating the soft pop her pussy made as he freed himself and sat back on his haunches.   
The girl didn't move, just continued weeping as some blood fell from her nose. Tired of hearing her pathetic cries, he commanded her to leave. "Go before I kill you for...” For not being Kagura, he thought. “Just go." She got up and left fast, her hair snapping behind her at the speed she was moving at.  
He tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants before getting up and going back into Kagura's room. He had never been one to deny himself. Whatever he wanted, he took it, no questions asked. He needed this release, and he would have it, now.  
He opened the door and walked in, hearing her soft snores as she slept away, completely unaware of the turmoil she caused within him. He could not fuck her, if he did she would be in for a world of trouble and probably bleed to death if not stitched up again. He would not take that chance, it was too risky for a simple 30 minutes of pleasure.  
He sat in the chair he was in previously and watched her. Soon he felt that familiar ache in his lower region, felt the blood in his veins going south, filling his cock up. When it was finally too much to bear, he reached into his pants and began stroking himself. His eyes locked onto her full lips, and he imagined those plump lips running over his cock, licking the small slit at the tip, and tracing the veins along his length. He imagined choking her with his cock and getting harder at the sounds she would make as he hit the back of her throat with the head. A loud moan broke through the air. His hips began moving faster into his hand, his fingers curling up around his manhood, squeezing tightly. The ball of heat that he felt earlier began to take over and he arched his back as the seed gathered in his balls and flew out of him at such a fast pace that it splattered against the other side of the wall. His body shook for a split second then he slumped back against the chair and let out a long deep breath.   
Some of his cum had gotten on his hand and he brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick it off, savoring the taste of himself. When he eventually caught his breath and his heart stopped beating against his chest so rapidly, he left the room with a quick glance at Kagura. 

X

She felt a soft hand taking hold of her arm, shaking it slightly in the hopes of waking her up. Well it did, as Kagura's eyes opened and saw a face looming over her. It wasn't Sesshomaru's, it belonged to a woman. 

An attractive woman. 

Long shiny black hair ran all the way down to her waist, large blue eyes were surrounded by a face completely blemish free. When the woman realized Kagura was finally awake, she sat down on the bed and introduced herself. “Hello, my name is Abi, yours is Kagura, correct?” 

As if she had to ask, Sesshomaru only keeps one pet at a time... or does he? “Yes, what are you doing here?” She asked her voice a little raspy. The woman giggled and Kagura couldn't help but notice that they bore a slight resemblance. It seems Sesshomaru has a preference for women with long black hair.

“Well master sent me here to train you a little bit.” She said, still very cheerful. 

Master? “Sesshomaru's your master too?” Kagura asked in surprise. “You're his pet?”

“No, but I live here in this house along with many other slaves and we must call him master or else our tongues might be nailed to a wall.” She said it jokingly but Kagura knew that that was probably true. She also wondered how many women lived here and if Abi was like Kagura, taken against her will to serve Sesshomaru. 

“How long have you lived here and the other girls too?” 

“Hmm.” She crossed her legs as she thought of the answer and Kagura finally noticed that she was wearing nothing but a lace bra and thong panties. “I have been here the most. I've lived in this house for six years now, some of the other women are new and some have lived here for a while as well, though most....most don't usually live past four months here.”

Kagura's jaw dropped. “Am I going to die here then, is that why he brought me here?” 

“No, master brought you here for us to train and to get away from the watchful eyes of the police department. The women you see here now are not his pets, but he does fuck them from time to time. They are here to keep up the house and provide entertainment. Whether it be providing a sexual act or being burned alive for his enjoyment.” 

The way Abi spoke was baffling. She said the words as if it was completely natural and she was just explaining how to cook rice. Kagura was about to ask another question until she heard something that sounded like glass fall to the floor and break into pieces. Abi got out of bed immediately and went to the sound. As Kagura watched her leave, she saw that she was also wearing high heels with her lingerie outfit. 

The sound of a slap split through the air. “How dare you break that vase, you simpleton.” Abi screeched, all traces of warmth and friendliness that she used with Kagura having left her voice. “I ought to make you eat the glass shards.” 

The girl began crying. “I am sorry mistress but I... I was just tired.” 

“Tired, you were tired? Drop another thing and that will be the last time you have hands, do you understand?” 

“Yes.” She answered timidly. Kagura felt bad for her. 

“Now go.” Abi walked back into the room and a smile graced her face. “As you see, I run a tight ship, no mistakes or punishment will befall you, but since you're Master's pet I may have to be easy on you or else punishment will also befall on me and I wouldn't want that.” She laughed.

“You enjoy this?” Kagura asked, a disgusted look on her face, realizing that Abi may be as sadistic as Sesshomaru.

“Of course I do, silly. When you've been here as long as I have you either learn to embrace the pain or you embrace the flames. That idiot girl had better get her act right or she might be the next one to feed the fire and won't that be entertaining.” She said, her big breasts jiggling with each laugh.

Kagura's brows knitted together in anger. “You monster.”

Abi's face took on a serious expression and nothing but brutal honesty filled her voice. “Some monsters aren't born, sometimes people become monsters out of necessity, as you will.”


	30. The Birth of a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief watersport in this chapter.

"Yes!" Kagura moaned, her voice vibrating off the walls loudly in the large spacious room. Both of her hands were planted firmly on the sides of the girl's head as her lips were in between Kagura's spread thighs. Kagura was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and lustful, moaning out in absolute pleasure as the slave's skilled tongue caressed her glistening pussy. Her hands began fisting in the sheets until she felt her orgasm approach. 

She grabbed the back of the girl's head and forced her face deep into the center of her heat, not at all caring if the slave could breathe or not. Kagura's pleasure was paramount, the slave's life wasn't. After all there were plenty more in the house.

She pushed the girl backwards onto the floor and rushed to climb on top of her. Mounting her face, Kagura rolled her hips back and forth, side to side, as if she was riding a horse. Arching her back more, feeling her clitoris rub against the girl's nose, she grabbed her nipples, twisting and pinching them, as she rode her orgasm off, mouth open in a loud satisfied moan of ecstasy. When it was over her legs began shaking and she gingerly climbed off the girl's face, some of her clear juices still dripping into the girl's open panting mouth. With little more than a flick of her fingers, she dismissed the girl who was still swallowing her cum. "Get out."

She jumped into the soft bed and wrapped the silk sheets around her but sleep would not come to her. She remembered a time when forcing a woman to pleasure her would have bothered her, nagged and bit away at her consciousness, but that was in the past. Buried in heaps, along with her memory and the old Kagura. The old Kagura was nothing more than a scared little lamb, afraid of the world but this new Kagura was different. 

This new Kagura had no problem with controlling others, she even found pleasure in watching whores burn to death, her fingers working furiously between her legs as their beautiful skin blackened and blistered as the flames consumed them. 

It had been a long and painful process. Being taught and trained by both Sesshomaru and Abi but over time she learned, she accepted it, and finally, she enjoyed it. She now didn't flinch whenever Sesshomaru came near her with his knife, instead she welcomed it, orgasmed to it. The way the steel would slip beneath her skin and peel it away causing blood to well up, it excited her and took her to new heights. She even initiated sex, grabbing Sesshomaru by his cock and pulling him to the bed to fuck her.

The worst had passed.

As soon as she healed from her neutering, her training began with both Abi and Sesshomaru training her. Abi taught her in the ways of sex and pleasure. How to suck, fuck, and please using every inch of her body. Once, Kagura had moved away when Abi tried to finger her ass, not at all liking the intruding digit inside her. Kagura's punishment was long and painful. Abi drug her to one of the rooms underground. This room was down a long flight of steps and it served one purpose only. It wasn't like a regular room, no, this room was beneath a carpet and to get into it, you had to jump down. The door had creaked open and Kagura was assaulted with a terrible stench. It was pitch black and hard to see but eventually Abi turned on the lights. As soon as her red eyes saw what was in the room she turned immediately to leave but Abi pushed her and she fell down into the room, her back landing hard on the floor. The room was no bigger than a bathroom and it had no bed, no chair, no toilet, nothing. The walls paint had peeled and blood stains were all over. Not only that but urine and feces were in corners of the room rotting away.

Abi kept her locked in there for two weeks. Once a day Abi would bring her a green smoothie so she wouldn't starve but other than that, nobody would come, not even Sesshomaru. On one random day, the girl who had bathed her and who Kagura had kicked, had come making cruel mocking jokes at Kagura's expense. Kagura welcomed it though. She was bored and lonely and any company was welcomed and appreciated, even if it were someone coming simply to taunt her. After that little punishment, Kagura was forced to wear a dildo inside her ass at all times, only to be taken out when Kagura had to shower or use the bathroom.

Sesshomaru's training had been no less pleasant. His was less about sex and more about pain. For days upon days Kagura would lay upon a rack with each of her limbs tied to four posts like in medieval times. The rack would stretch her limbs taut the more someone turned the knob. She would scream, plead, and beg but nothing would stop her anguish. Sesshomaru would only sit by watching her in pain, his expression hidden behind his eyes.

Not all time was spent being in pain, other times Kagura would be inflicting pain on someone else. It may be a slave who was disobedient or it may be a man who had tried to steal from her master. Either way, Sesshomaru taught her what to do to cause the most pain without ending their life or the many places to cut where the person wouldn't bleed out. Her heart and mind numbed to it all before she began enjoying it immensely. 

Now she was on her way to visit a slave who had dared to refuse to pleasure her. Like her, the slave had been put in the small room but unlike her, nobody had brought her any food because she wasn't important, being Sesshomaru's pet had it's perks you see. Kagura was never left without any food for a whole day, nor was she ever seriously punished unless it was by Sesshomaru. She had control over the other slaves, except Abi, and they would all do as she commanded. 

She reached the room and stomped on the door, hopefully waking the girl up. "Wakey wakey, disobedient bitch. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes. I am sorry. May I have some water please?" A raspy dry throat answered her. 

A sick twisted smile contorted Kagura's face. She pushed her panties out of the way, squatted on top of the door, and spread her pussy lips before relieving herself. She watched the warm yellow stream splatter against the door, no doubt seeping through the cracks and into the girl's waiting mouth. She laughed out loud when she heard the slave gag and cough. "I know it's not water but that's the best you're going to get bitch so drink up." Kagura purposely refused to give the slave water and food for a week that way the girl would be desperate enough to willingly drink her piss. Kagura had no doubt that despite the gagging, the girl was drinking her urine as if it was the finest wine in the world due to dehydration so she continued pissing. It was a kindness in Kagura's eyes. As her bladder finally emptied itself, she adjusted her panties and went back upstairs. 

As she made her way up the stairs a piercing cry broke through the air and instantly made Kagura's heart stop. It wasn't unusual to hear crying in the house, it was actually normal and it would usually make Kagura wet and she would go find Sesshomaru so he could fuck her until her cries matched the person crying in both volume and pitch, or if Sesshomaru wasn't available she would grab one of the slaves and make them eat her out. None had ever refused to use their mouth for her pleasure except that fool she had just pissed on but after seeing what we be done to her, Kagura was positive none would ever deny her again.

These cries were different though. Not the cries of burning tortured women nor the cries of men being castrated and sliced up, these were the cries of innocence, of a baby. She followed the noise, rushing up the stairs until she finally arrived to where the crying was the loudest. Her master was holding a small wailing baby in his arms, shushing him and rocking the little thing gently. He smiled at Kagura as her eyes widened upon realization. The baby, it was her god child.


	31. Chapter 31

Watching Kagura's transformation had been thoroughly enjoyable. How she went from a little lost puppy to a strong fierce woman, making slaves cower in fear just by the expression in her eyes. Everything she hated or flinched at before made her gasp in pleasure and delight now. She would become wet on command, tease Sesshomaru until he couldn't take it anymore and they would fuck like savages. She even challenged Sesshomaru for dominance in the bedroom.  
Both of them would be biting and clawing at each others skin, leaving small red lines and teeth marks on each other, until Kagura finally gave in, like always. Once, when he felt like she deserved a reward, he would allow her to win their little fight. She would take great joy in riding his face and pulling on his silver locks, nearly ripping the hair strands from Sesshomaru's scalp, and he would take great joy in tasting her sweetness, savoring the taste on his tongue and smelling her heat until the smell was ingrained into his mind.   
He was very pleased with Abi's training. She had been here the longest and had served his father before serving him. He had no doubt that Abi would help Kagura reach her full potential. And she did.  
Sex with Kagura was the most satisfying thing ever. He now understood why Naraku couldn't stop fucking her as a teenager or even went so far as to try and fuck her again despite knowing that she belonged to him now. Of course it was understandable but that didn't stop Sesshomaru from dumping those fire ants on him for his treachery. Kagura, the new one, would have loved to see Naraku being eaten alive by those insects but it was to late. Such a pity.   
But Sesshomaru was ever curious. Now that Kagura was tainted, now that she enjoyed all things disgusting and vile, he wondered if there was still some good left in her and the only way to find that out was by taking her God child. Sesshomaru was a very smart man but he was also very vengeful. When Kagura had left his side, when she had failed his test and shown her disloyalty, he had did some research on her. Of course at that time Naraku had been alive and had helped him locate some things on Kagura, including her god child.   
He had taken the small thing from it's old guardians, the true parents were too dumb to take care of it. He had kept the baby safe, healthy, and fed. Of course he never spent more than two minutes with the thing but now he held the baby in his arms, rocking it gently but awkwardly, not use to holding a child let alone an infant. The crying died down and eventually the baby fell asleep. It's little eyes closing slowly as Sesshomaru's face disappeared from it's vision.   
Kagura stepped closer, her arm outstretched, wanting to touch it and hold the baby. Sesshomaru refused of course, holding the baby on his side, out of her reach. “Why have you brought her here, what do you plan to do master?” She asked, her voice shaking nervously.  
“Well I have seen countless men and women burn alive but I have never seen a baby burn before so I was thinking we would give it a try, don't you think it would be fun?” Of course Sesshomaru was simply spinning a yarn of shit but Kagura would never know he was blowing hot air out of his ass. He wasn't actually going to burn the thing, he did have some morals. Not a lot, but some and he would never harm children if there was nothing to gain from it but he just wanted to see how Kagura would react to him telling her they would burn the child. Would she remain a monster and be happy to start the flames herself or would she revert back to her old self and try to talk him out of it. Sesshomaru was beyond eager to see what would happen.  
“I...why should we burn her? There are plenty more slaves here to burn.” She rubbed her arm and looked at the ground. “I mean... she's just a child.”  
So she does have a little innocence in her. Sesshomaru thought. “Relax Kagura, I will not burn the child.”  
As soon as the words left his lips, Kagura's eyes shot up, wide and happy and relieved. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. “Thank you, master.” Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “What do you plan on doing with the child, master?”  
“The child's fate is in your hands Kagura.”   
She looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“What happens to this baby depends on you. If you go to the police station and tell them to drop the charges against me, all will be well and the child will continue living but if you don't, if you mess up like you did last time, then the child will become our dinner. I heard that most cannibals prefer children because their flesh is still so tender and soft. Perhaps we will be able to taste it firsthand.”  
“I will go.” Kagura said, her resolve strong. She wouldn't mess up this time otherwise the baby would die. She has killed many sluts and men but she would not kill a baby. It went against everything she believed. "Master, I will be good and speak with the police."  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Good, very good." He let out a soft whistle and a woman with a bulging stomach entered the room. The woman was young, no older than 25 and she looked to be about 7 months pregnant. Who she was, Kagura had no idea but she was dressed as the other slaves, wearing nothing but a bra and panties like the rest of them. Sesshomaru handed the baby to her and she gently took her away and left the room.  
"Who is she?" Kagura asked.  
"A slave like you but I happened to get her pregnant." He said calmly.  
Kagura, for the life of her, could not stop the furious scowl from invading her face. She felt jealous, betrayed, and heart broken. Even though he got her pregnant before he met Kagura, it still felt like a knife in the stomach.  
"Is that why you had me and all of the others neutered?" She asked.  
"Yes, I already have one child on the way and I don't need another." He touched her face. Kagura wanted to bite his hand but she refrained. "Don't worry, I haven't fucked her since finding out she was pregnant."  
"Once she is born then what will happen to her and the baby?"

"She'll stay in another house and raise the child. You won't ever see her though, I promise." He smiled. The woman's pregnancy had been a surprise for him and he thought of killing her. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted was to have a child right now, especially by some slutty slave.  
Kagura's shoulders slumped and she hung her head low. Sesshomaru noticed and he gently placed his fingers on her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. “Don't worry about her Kagura, the child will not be apart of your life or mine. You won't even see it.”  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, just then, another woman entered the room. This one was one Kagura had seen before. She belonged to Sesshomaru's brother.


	32. Chapter 32

She walked into the room with the grace and confidence of a feline, her thick shiny black hair flowing behind her. She wore a simple strapless green dress with black gladiator sandals that showed off her pedicured toe nails and an emerald necklace to match. The bright green color looked great on her pale skin and added to her astounding beauty. “Hello Sesshomaru and Kagura.” When she opened her soft peach colored lips to speak, Kagura was nearly blinded by her pretty white teeth. Her brown eyes sparkled in the light as she looked at them and greeted the pair in a friendly but respectable manner. 

Sesshomaru craned his neck to look at her and got down to business as usual without returning her greeting. “I just want you to drive her to the police station and that's it. Report anything suspicious, understood?” 

Kagome let out a small annoyed sigh. “As boring as ever but I understand.” She ran her fingers through her hair. The simple move caught Kagura's eyes and held them there like super glue. Before Kagura became Sesshomaru's pet, she was never really attracted to women. She had no problem complimenting and recognizing a woman's beauty but it never made her aroused like it did now. Kagura could barely keep her eyes off of Kagome. She was like an angel, her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled, and her voice was so calm and soothing. Kagome seemed to notice her stare and smiled back at her. “See something you like?” She stuck out her chest out a little, moving it around in little circles and Kagura's black pupils zoned onto her tits, noticing for the first time that the woman wasn't wearing a bra. She licked her lips unconsciously and imagined planting them onto Kagome's breasts and suckling like a newborn baby would do. She imagined the soft sighs as well as the girlish giggles that would escape Kagome's pretty mouth and Kagura could feel the moisture leaving her entrance. 

Sesshomaru's voice interrupted the pleasant fantasy Kagura was having at the moment. “You can be a slut later, Kagura needs to get ready now.” Sesshomaru growled to Kagome. He turned back to Kagura. “Go to your room upstairs, slaves should already be up there ready to help you get dressed.”

“Yes master.” And with that, Kagura left the room and headed to her own room, smiling to herself like some thirteen year old school girl who had just talked to her crush. 

X

“You can drop the innocent act, Kagome.” 

Her brown eyes grew as wide as two eggs which made her seem even more innocent, if that was even possible. “What do you mean?” She asked in a small girly voice.

He gave her a harsh look. The look that made women and even men piss themselves in fear.

“You're so not fun, at all.” She complained.

“Do you have any information?” He asked, ready to get this over with and wishing she would stop the nonsense act. He had not received a call from Koga which was odd, considering how badly the man wanted to lock him up and throw away the key. Sesshomaru just knew that his fucking father was somehow involved with it. 

“Yeah.” Her tone of voice changed to something less playful and more serious. “Your father took out Koga's family and has him as a pet, poor thing. Ayame has taken care of his sister, cutting her cheeks and forehead open with a rusted knife and even slicing out her tongue, the way Ayame described her screams and begging over the phone, I almost had an orgasm on the spot. Oh I would have loved to have been there. She even cut off the woman's...”

“Yeah yeah yeah, typical Ayame stuff, what else?”

“I,” She placed a hand proudly on her chest while her lips took on a cruel smile and a feral look came to her eyes. “will have the pleasure of taking out Toran and her little family.” Kagome exclaimed excitedly. She said it the way a teenage girl would tell her friends of how she got tickets to see her favorite male celebrity singer. She rubbed her legs together and began squirming. “How fun that will be, I'm already wet just thinking about it.”

He ignored her last remark, focusing only on the fact that he was right. His father did have something to do with Koga not reaching out to him. Sesshomaru should have known, his father doesn't know how to keep his neck out of anything. He always has to stick his head into something. One day very soon Sesshomaru will remove that head and give it to Kagura as a gift. 

Oh how she'll enjoy it so much. 

X

The female slaves prettied her up. Foundation that matched her skin tone perfectly was applied to her face, purple blush was swiped across her cheeks to add color, a thin black line of eyeliner went on her upper and bottom lids, and finally, a pink nude lip gloss was rubbed on her lips. Once her makeup was done they did her hair, adding soft beach waves to it with a curling wand before placing one side behind her ear.  
Kagura looked beautiful and if she wasn't about to go to the police department Sesshomaru would have fucked her over and over until his balls had no more cum in them. He walked over to where she was sitting down in a chair, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. One of her breasts peaked through and with difficulty, Sesshomaru tore his gaze away.   
"Are you ready, Kagura?" He asked.  
"Yes master." She answered timidly. Her stomach was a sea of anxiety. She was hoping everything went as planned and she didn't screw anything up by saying something she shouldn't say. In her head, she had gone over everything a couple of times. Memorizing each detail so she could say it perfectly even under intense scrutiny of the detectives.   
"Good. If you be a good girl, I'll have two surprises waiting for you when you get home."  
Kagura smiled at him and went to grab his cock but he playfully swatted her hand away. "We can do that later, now you need to get dressed."  
She wore some black Levi jeans paired with a colorful blouse with different flowers on it as well as some flats. When she was fully dressed, Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened the box and inside it was a small heart shaped golden necklace. She touched it as delicately as if it was a wounded puppy. "It's beautiful, master."  
"It was originally apart of Naraku's skull but I had them carve a piece of it out into the shape of a heart and dip it into molten gold for you." He said as he was placing the thing around her neck.

Of course Sesshomaru couldn't be like a regular man and give her flowers or a real necklace but she accepted the gift anyway, blushing as he planted a soft kiss on her neck once the necklace was in place. "Thank you, master." Even without the purple blush on her cheeks, a blind man could have seen how hard she was blushing. Her heart melted and some of the hurt and anger from learning Sesshomaru had a baby on the way left.   
“Time for you to go, Kagome's already waiting for you in the car.” He grabbed her hand in his and began walking. 

Kagura followed tightened her hand on his and left out of the room with him. On her way out of the house, they passed Sesshomaru's child's mother and Kagura's eyes narrowed at the sight. She felt Sesshomaru squeeze her hand gently and felt a little better, knowing the bitch would not affect them or their life but still.


	33. Chapter 33

They went outside, still holding hands, and the blazing sun glared down on them. Fortunately the truck that would take Kagura to the police station was turned on and waiting for her. Sesshomaru, ever the gentleman, opened the car door for Kagura to step into and slapped her on the ass sharply before closing the door and walking back inside the house. Her mood instantly went into panic. She wanted Sesshomaru here, she didn't want to go by herself otherwise she feared she might say something that she shouldn't and then what would happen to the baby. She breathed in and out a couple of times and placed her hand on top of her chest where her heart was beating as fast as cheetah on a hunt. She finally managed to calm herself down but her thoughts were still a jumbled mess.   
She sat back and closed her eyes, breathing out, and then stretching her legs until her right leg bumped something, which caused her to panic again. She looked to her right and to her surprise, it was only Kagome.   
Kagura kept thinking this was a trap, a ploy of Sesshomaru's. She looked around and noticed that the only people who were with her were Kagome and the quiet driver who had his green intense eyes on the road, concentrating on where he was going. That was unusual, normally Sesshomaru had men in the truck with him, guarding him but Kagura figured he didn't want to look suspicious so he only settled for having one man in the truck.   
"Oh sorry." Kagura said quickly. As she was stretching, her legs accidentally tapped Kagome's who was sitting close to the middle for some reason. It was very odd considering the fact that it was a fairly large truck and she had a lot of room and didn't need to sit in the middle so close to Kagura.   
Due to Kagome sitting down, the green dress she wore had slide up, revealing her toned smooth thighs. "It's alright. Accidents happen." Kagome laughed a little and as she laughed her braless breasts bounced and Kagura was instantly brought back to her little fantasy, imagining Kagome dipping her head between Kagura's thighs and tasting her pussy.  
"So how are you liking Sesshomaru? He seems very fond of you." Kagome asked, conversationally, not noticing, or better yet ignoring, the blush that had crept to Kagura's cheeks.   
"He's... he's very nice." She bit her lip lightly, unsure of her true feelings for the man she now calls master. He could be so sweet and kind sometimes that Kagura did truly feel as if she was in love but then there were other times....

"Yes, nice and attractive with pretty hair that blows in the wind like dust but how do you really feel about him? What about his child's mother?" She pried hoping to get some answers.  
She closed her eyes angrily. Kagura tried not to think about the woman. "She is out of my life. Sesshomaru won't keep her around." That was the one thing that Kagura couldn't deal with.   
"That's good." Kagome patted Kagura's upper thigh, nearly inches away from Kagura's pussy. "Very good." She continued rubbing that spot and Kagura had to stop herself from grabbing Kagome's hand and shoving her French manicured nails deep into her cunt, after she removed the tight ass pants she was wearing.  
Kagura turned her head and looked out the tinted windows. Watching as they passed tree after tree, still nowhere near the main road or highway. The grand sex mansion Sesshomaru built was far from any city to prevent people from discovering what the house actually was. Not to mention the twelve feet iron gates kept people who just happened to get lost out.   
Kagome's question left her deep in thought. Did she love him? Was it just sex? Then the future baby came as a complete and total surprise and left Kagura restraining herself not to rip the bitch to shreds with her bare hands. Kagura grew wet, imagining herself whip the fat cow of a woman nearly half to death.  
As she was imagining what it would feel like to open the bitch up and have her blood on Kagura's skin, she felt hot breath on her neck, when she turned her head, her nose nearly hit Kagome.  
"Say would you like for her to be gone?" Her fingers still tapped Kagura's thigh. Kagome spared a look at the driver, when she saw the man wasn't looking, she leaned in close and whispered. "I could kill her for you, prevent her child from being born into this world, though...." Her finger moved to Kagura's crotch. "It's going to cost you." Her smile was coy. "Sesshomaru won't know."  
Kagura wasn't going to lie. She seriously considered it. Killing the pregnant woman would erase the stain Sesshomaru had created. Sesshomaru won't weep for their deaths. If anything he will be relieved they're gone. She would be doing him a favor and if this is all Kagome asked in return, well not only would Kagura be helping Sesshomaru, she would also be helping herself by pleasuring Kagome. She returned the coy smile. "Alright."  
Kagome removed her hand. "We'll wait later. Promise."   
Neither of them said a word for the rest of the way. Kagura sat back quietly, thinking on what she had done, what she had agreed to. Thinking that maybe this was a trap to see if Kagura would kill a child of Sesshomaru's. Trap or not, Kagura agreed to it and she prayed that it was real.  
From her peripheral vision, she saw Kagome with headphones in her ears, rocking her head back and forth to a fast up beat song, a smile gracing her lips. She didn't seem or look deceitful, but then again, a beautiful man like Sesshomaru didn't seem or look to be a pain driven, lust filled, monster either.   
They finally neared the main road and began driving towards the city. The sight was a little disheartening. Watching as life continued on for people even though her entire life took a complete turn for the worst, the best? It was debatable.   
They pulled up to the police department and panic set back in but this time it stayed and no amount of breathing exercises made it go away. The driver placed the car in park and looked back at Kagura in the rear view mirror. “Mr. Sesshomaru scheduled a meeting for you with the witness coordinator of this jurisdiction. You will explain your side of the story, skipping out on some of the messier details, of course, and tell them you wish to drop the charges.” He explained. “The witness coordinator will recommend you take classes for victim awareness and you will agree to it. Understand?” He asked.  
“Yes, I...understand.” He pressed the electronic unlock button and Kagura gripped the door handle tightly before stepping out. Kagome also did the same but she didn't seem nervous at all. If anything she seemed more cheerful and happy now that they were finally here. “You're coming with me?” Kagura asked surprised. 

“Yeah silly, though I won't be in the room with you when all of this is going on but I will be inside the building. Relax, everything will work out.” She rolled her headphones up and placed her phone in her purse before she opened the door and walked in. Immediately, all heads turned to them, not because of anything serious but because they were the most beautiful women in the whole room. Kagome smiled at the attention, while Kagura kept her head down and walked to the desk, she was too nervous to bask in the attention.   
“I have a meeting with the witness coordinator.” She told the man at the desk, her voice squeaky.   
“What's your name?” He aksed.  
“Kagura.” She coughed.  
He raised an eyebrow when she didn't mention her last name but waved her away. Her first name was all he needed anyways. “Please have a seat, we will send you back when she is ready for you.” He replied. As she walked away, Kagura felt his eyes on her ass.   
She sat down next to Kagome who was sitting up and smiling brightly. There was an air of happiness to her that wasn't there before. She seemed like a child who was about to get on their favorite ride at the amusement park. She was jumpy, excited, and bumbling in the seat.  
After about twenty minutes of doing absolutely nothing, a woman with long stringy auburn hair appeared from the back and walked up to the two women. Her eyes were ocean blue and she had an air of authority around her. “Hello, my name is Toran. I am the witness coordinator.”  
As she said this, Kagura couldn't help but notice the way Kagome beamed when she announced her name as well as the evil glint that came to her sparkling eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome stayed behind, sitting impatiently in the lobby, while Kagura left with the woman named Toran and headed to the back of the building. Her goal was simple, nothing hard or complicated. All she needed to do was request that the charges against Sesshomaru be dropped, to prevent him from being taken to court or worse, going to prison. As far as Kagura knew, the police had been trying to take Sesshomaru down for awhile now and they wanted to use Kagura as a means to do so. This was no longer just about Sesshomaru, this was about her as well. Even if she wanted to rat Sesshomaru out the fact remains that she would also be punished by the law for everything she did and took part it. The slaves, well most of them anyway, would all turn against Kagura, would tell the police of how she enjoyed torturing and raping them and then Kagura would be behind bars as well. This was about both Sesshomaru and Kagura's freedom and Kagura had the key to that.   
As Kagura followed Toran down the hallway, passing officers and other idiots, making left turns and rights to get to where ever the bitch was taking her, she tried to keep her eyes off of the woman's firm ass in her tight black slacks. She was very pretty and Kagura could feel herself getting wet for the second time today. She mentally slapped herself because now wasn't the time to fuck up or act stupid. A life was on the line here, an innocent, and it was on Kagura's shoulders on whether the innocent lived or not.   
They approached a back room with two chairs and a table in the middle and Toran gestured for her to enter. She walked into the room, noticing the bareness of it and sat down on one of the steel chairs and waited for Toran to do the same.   
“Would you like some coffee or water, Miss?” She asked, still standing up.  
“No thank you.” Kagura answered and Toran preceeded to leave the room.  
“Alright, I'll be back then.” She walked out of the room leaving Kagura terribly upset. Patience was not Kagura's strong suit. She was ready to go back home and didn't want to remain here longer than necessary.   
She was lightly tapping her fingers on the table as Toran returned with a manilla folder as well as a cup of coffee in her hands. She pulled the steel chair out and sat down. “Let's begin, shall we?” She took a small sip of her steaming coffee before setting it down on the table. “How long have you known Mr. Sesshomaru?”  
Kagura looked up at the roof, pretending to actually be thinking about the answer even though she knew it the second the question flew from Toran's partially chapped lips.  
“I have known him for a couple of months now.” She answered.  
“Was that the first time he ever placed his hands on you?”   
“Yes.” She made herself cry and placed a hand to her chest. “Yes it was the first time but he has never done it since. He feels so bad about it but I forgive him?”  
“It's good that you forgave him but you still could have died that day. You were in the hospital with bruises.” She sat back in her chair. “I have seen so many women like you. Women who say they are in love but are constantly getting abused. Just because it was a first doesn't mean it will be the last, Miss Kagura, please think long and hard on what you want.”  
“I...I want to drop the charges. As I said before, it...it hasn't happened since.” She wiped away some more falling tears. Just drop the charges cunt, I don't have all fucking day.   
“Listen.” She pleaded. “Sesshomaru is a very dangerous man, he has been with multiple women and most of them were unfortunate enough to be alive as you are now but you could and probably will be next, let us help you, let us help the girls who died.”  
What part of no don't you understand? “I have never seen him act dangerous once.” In fact, I have seen it multiple times. “But if he does anything suspicious or if I see anything suspicious, I will let you know immediately but I still want the charges dropped.”  
She sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine.”  
X

Kagura left the room with even more tears falling from her red eyes. She took a napkin an officer handed to her and dabbed her wet eyes as she headed to the lobby. She approached Kagome who played the worried but supportive friend and tucked an arm around her shoulder as she continued to sob. Kagura let a couple more tears drop from her eyes, as well as, soft moaning sounds for the audience to hear before they left and went to the truck. As she got in Kagura began to laugh, long, loud, and heartily. She had done well, better than well. She convinced the woman to drop the charges against her master and Toran had reluctantly agreed.   
Now they were headed back home and Kagura was going to go to Sesshomaru and have him fuck her in celebration but as they left Kagura noticed they were taking a different path then before. Kagome scooted closer to Kagura and placed her hard on her thigh again. "How did you do?" Kagome asked, breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed red and she still had that excitement in her eyes.  
"I told her to drop the charges and she agreed, though she wasn't happy about it at all." Kagura had been relieved. She feared the woman would have said no then the baby would have suffered. Now not only will the baby live but her master as well as her, would no longer face prison. Kagura was elated but was still wondering why they were traveling down a different path to go back home. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking at Kagome.  
Kagome's smile was so big that she showed all 32 of her white straight teeth. "We're going to kill Toran." She removed the hand on Kagura's thigh and brought it up to grasp a breast. "It's going to be so much fun. Consider it a reward for being good."  
Kagura didn't mind killing. It has been awhile since she killed someone so this would be enjoyable indeed. She didn't have anything against Toran but imagining the blood flying onto her face as she cut into her pretty skin sent shivers down her spine, but she was curious. "Why does she have to die?"   
"To send a message. She has constantly hounded both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It's time to get rid of her and who better than us?" She squeezed her breast again.  
"Is that why you were so happy earlier today?" Kagura asked, remembering the way Kagome acted. She doesn't seem like the type to enjoy killing but neither did Sesshomaru.  
“Yes, it's been awhile since I have killed someone. Inuyasha, tends to be a little nicer than Sesshomaru. He doesn't have slaves in his house like you do, nor does he take fun in torturing someone. He's such a bore.” She pouted. “He only allows me to kill in order to get information, not for fun.”  
Kagura didn't think too much about that as the car drove into a gated community. It was a large neighborhood filled with nice houses, not as nice as Sesshomaru's but they were still nice in their respective ways. They stopped in front of a house made of red brick. A large garden was in the middle of the yard filled with roses and daises.   
As the driver once again parked the car, he reached into the glove box and retrieved two shiny black guns. They had a silver silencer on the tips and were fully loaded. Kagura could tell by how heavy they were.   
"So are we just going to wait until she comes home?" Kagura asked, feeling ready to kick some ass now that she had a gun in her hands. She felt so badass like the Black Widow, all she needed now was a black leather cat suit and she would be ready.   
"No, we are going to kill her family first, then her." The way Kagome said it so nonchalantly scared Kagura. Killing adults, no problem but children? She wasn't so sure.  
"Come on." Kagome said as she got out of the car. Kagura followed and watched as the beautiful woman walked up to the front door. She knelt in front of the door and looked under the mat and found a key. She stood up and turned back to Kagura and smiled. " You ready?"  
"Yeah." Her heart was beating fast, she was thrilled and scared, but excited. Kagome unlocked the door and walked in quietly. Kagura entered after her and waited for her to make a move first. The lower part of the house was silent. The lights were off but they heard noise coming from two of the rooms up stairs. They began to descend the steps, walking ever so slowly to prevent the floors from creaking and giving them away.  
As they reached the top floor, Kagome whispered. "You go to the room on the right, I go to the left." Kagura nodded in understanding and began walking towards the room. She approached silently, wrapping her hand around the knob, while her other hand was holding the gun, her finger on the trigger.  
She opened the door slowly and as she entered it was clear this was a child's room. The walls were painted green with pink flowers. There was a chest full of toys as well as a small bed. Inside that bed was a girl, no older than 8 sleeping soundly. Her TV was on and Spongebob was playing, yet the girl slept. Kagura walked up to the bed and aimed the gun at the girl's forehead. Her finger moved back half a millimeter on the trigger, her eyes narrowed, and her heart beat rapidly in her chest.   
This is it.  
The girl's eyes flew open and Kagura jumped back and lowered her gun. 'I can't do this.' She thought and as she turned around, she felt the wind the bullet created as it flew past her, only inches from her cheek.


	35. Chapter 35

"Ahhh." The tall silver-haired man sighed in peaceful relief as he used his slave's mouth as a urinal and emptied his full bladder. The golden hot liquid shot straight out of the tiny slit on the tip of Inu No Tasio's cock and into Koga's wide waiting mouth. The urine hit the front of his broken teeth, his pink tongue, then the back of his throat and was swallowed. Every single drop. 

Koga knew what would happen if he didn't.

Once, when he had let it spill from his mouth and onto the floor, Inu No Tasio had whipped him bloody and removed two of his fingers after ripping out the nails with pliers. They tried again later on that day and even though he didn't let it spill, he still had trouble swallowing and ended up gagging but he continued trying to force it down.   
When he finally felt all of the piss sliding down his throat and into his belly, warming it slightly, he looked up expecting his master to be pleased but was met with a thunderstorm expression on his master's handsome face. "Do I disgust you?" He had asked in that voice that promised nerve racking tear jerking pain.

Koga, hearing that tone and knowing what would happen, pissed himself in absolute fear which caused his master to be even more angry. That handsome face now looked like it belonged to a demon that crawled straight out of Hell. 

"And now you have ruined my fucking carpet." He growled and walked over to his wooden drawer on the side of the room.

Knowing that is where he kept his knives and fearful of losing more fingers, Koga began to beg. "Please master, I am sorry, so sorry. Please don't remove my fingers." He sobbed. Tears were already streaming down his face and dripping off his chin in anticipation of losing his nails then his fingers. If only he could be a good pet then this wouldn't happen. His master wouldn't be about to take his fingers with that rusted blade he loved so much. But instead of pulling out a sharp knife as expected, Inu No Tasio pulled out something black. He had his back turned so Koga couldn't see it all of the way. 

"Don't worry I won't remove your fingers." He turned back to Koga and pointed the black thing at him. Koga only remembers three things about that moment. He remembers the odd but extreme pain that attacked every fiber of his being, all of the nerves on his body shut down and he fell to the floor, flopping like a fish, he also remembers how the room lighted up for a second, then he remembers the sickening smile that was on his master's face. 

Since then he has never gagged on the foul piss. The lesson was driven home thoroughly. 

Once he was done pissing, he tucked himself back into his pants and patted his pet on the head. "You did very good, you have learned so much." He complimented his pet that was kneeling ever so beautifully in front of him. He looked down into the baby blue eyes that seemed so lost, just like a child, and examined him and all of the damage he had caused. 

Koga was extremely dirty. His hair has grown wild and is full of tangles and knots with dirt in it, his nails (the ones still remaining) were long and filled with gravel underneath, but even if his hair was cut and groomed and he got a manicure, it still wouldn't make him look any better. The damage to his physical state was irreversible. 

Most of Koga's teeth were rotten and yellow, others had been pulled with pliers. Inu No Tasio had specifically pulled the ones closer to the back of his mouth so he wouldn't be able to chew any solid food, not that he would get any. Koga was only given cheap canned dog food slathered in mushy thick brown gravy for meals. As a result, he had lost a ton of weight and his ribs were clearly visible. His skin was dotted in bruises of various colors and sizes and patches of it were missing from where Inu No Tasio had skinned him. His nose was crooked after being broken from a swift punch, and his bottom lip was split open.

"Koga, go run yourself a bath and then meet me in my room, understood?" He asked mildly.

Koga's blue eyes instantly shot up at the mention of him receiving a bath. His skin was dirty, dry, and it itches incredibly. Koga can't even remember the last bath he had but he knew he enjoyed it. The way the suds cleaned his skin and left him feeling fresh. "I understand, master." 

Koga left out of Inu No Tasio's line of sight and into the all black bathroom. Everything was black, the tiles on the floor, the walls, the rug, the towels, even the bathtub and candles. He grabbed the handle in the tub and turned on the water, watching as the clear liquid fell into the black abyss tub. When the water was hot enough he got in and sighed contently in the hot water. After a few seconds, the water then began to turn brown as the filth caked onto his skin was washed away.

Koga remembers how he got filthy in the first place. He was never allowed to bathe, ever. It was a test or a game as Inu no Tasio put it. He was forced to roll in the filthy mud until he was dirty enough. If he wasn't dirty enough for his master's liking then he would wrap him tightly in barbed wire then force him to roll again. Each time he failed to be dirty enough, the barbed wire would get tighter and tighter. Once the dirt was piled up on his skin, his master would give him clothes and he would be forced to wear his clothes until they turned into filthy thin rags, stained with blood, urine, and feces.

Only when his stench grew so bad and intolerable would his master cleanse him. By cleansing him he would strip him of his clothes and spray him down with cold water from the hose. He would aim at his ass, genitals, and face and if he flinched the woman named Ayame would whip him. By the time the dirt would be off, he would have 10 whipping marks bleeding on his black. Then Ayame would throw a towel at him and leave.

That wasn't the only time she got involved with him though. 

She was constantly around him due to her obligation and duty. Whenever she was around, the games would become harsher and more sexual. She would torture his genitals by pricking them with a small needle, causing him to jerk. Each time he jerked, his master shocked him with a 10,000 volt taser. Like before, his nerves would freeze up and they would continue their game until he jerked again and passed out. Once, Ayame had been messing with him, pulling his hair out by the roots and twisting his nipples painfully when his master told her to stop. Koga sighed quietly in relief until he heard his master's next request. He wanted to watch as she mounted Koga. 

Ayame hesitated before pushing Koga down and climbing on top of him, placing her legs on both sides of him. She lifted her skirt up and moved her panties to the side before placing him inside her. Or trying to place him inside her. His cock was soft and would not enter her little hole. She then began massaging it and the blood started to fill it up and she was able to place him inside of her. Exactly ten to fifteen seconds later, he came. Squirting her insides with his white semen and more excited then he has ever felt before. Ayame then hopped off of him and left and his master praised him and said that if he was good he would give him something even more pleasurable. 

Koga grew excited and did everything his master commanded him to do. He did so well that his master thought he deserved his gift. One day after his master left him alone for quite a bit, he returned to his room. Well it wasn't quite a room, more like a jail cell. The walls were made of concrete and bricks, stained with blood and displayed scratches deep into the walls. The floor was covered in filthy, nearly brown straw that smelled extremely foul to the point where he was gagging continuously. His master returned with a fairly large box in his hands and a smile covering his face. 

“Since you have been so good, I brought you a present as promised.” He set the box down onto the floor by his feet and waited. 

Koga understood the motion perfectly, things are easy to learn when you were taught with pain. He was expected to crawl over to receive his present like a dog. Koga was only allowed to walk when his master said he could so Koga crawled on his knees until he reached the box.

It was decorated with red wrapping paper and had a purple bow tie right in the center. Koga was curious though, he thought it might be food but figured his master wouldn't take time out of his day to wrap up food. Then he thought of clothes or shoes but he still didn't think it was something his master would wrap up. Whatever was in this box had to be something special and out of the ordinary.

He cocked his head up, staring into the face of his master, his tormentor, and his torturer. “What is it master?” He asked, afraid but curious at the same time. 

His master petted his hair. “Why don't you open it and see.”

Koga began to tear and remove the wrapping surrounding the box but thought otherwise. If he just tore through the paper like a mad man his master may get angry at him for carelessly ripping to pieces his hard work then there would be blood. Koga's blood. He opened it slowly with care to show that Koga thought the gift meant a lot to him.  
Once the paper was off he slowly opened the lid of the box, fighting his nervousness and fear, he peeked inside. 

The hair color was still the same, though it looked rather dull and lifeless, which is to be expected since it is the head of his beloved deceased wife. Her skin however, looked shiny, like plastic had been wrapped over it to preserve the flesh and prevent it from decaying. It also weighed a couple of pounds revealing that the brains had been removed and placed with something to make the skull keep its shape. Her eyes were open wide due to her eyelids being cut off. They were glossy but still that perfect blue shade he loved so much, but it was her mouth that had changed. Instead of being sewed shut like morgues tend to do to corpses, hers had been left wide open. The teeth were removed from her head and her tongue stuck out but was coated in a slippery substance. On the sides of her cheeks were large screws that allowed the mouth to open and close. Despite all of that, his wife was still beautiful. 

Wait.

He dropped his wife's head unintentionally and grabbed his own, sounds of absolute agony leaving his mouth as a party of blazing pain happened behind his eyes. Memories flashed through his mind like lightening striking in a thunder storm. Memories of a wedding, of looking into his wife's blue eyes, of their children. It was like he was watching from a distance as the scenes unfolded. 

He began to wonder whether it was all in his head and if those things never happened. They suddenly stopped and Koga inhaled and exhaled harshly, fighting to calm down when suddenly his master spoke. 

“Do you remember who she is?” He asked. He had been silent through Koga's mental meltdown. Perhaps he wanted to see how he would react to his wife's preserved head. 

“Yes, master.” Koga answered, his head, hanging low, focused more on his wife.

"Do you like it?" His master asked kindly. "You don't know if you like it because you haven't tried it out yet." 

His head snapped up at his words as his face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean master?"

"It's a gift that serves two purposes. The first as a memento for your wife, the second as a sex toy. You stick your cock in her mouth and fuck her head." He explained, his smile mocking. "I tried her out myself and the bitch gave me more pleasure then my two wife's combined. Perhaps I should take their heads." He laughed.

Koga almost recoiled in horror but he knew the action would have been ill received by his master and would have brought on more pain. He looked down at his wife. Bitter to see her head being used as nothing more than an outlet for his master's pleasure but then again, he is being used as an outlet for his master's pleasure. 

"Come on try it out."

Koga sighed and shakily undid the rag covering his privates. His hands were shaking so bad that it took him a couple of moments to get the cloth undone. When the cloth finally fell away, he was soft. He lifted the head by the sides of the face and positioned it right in front of his still soft cock before moving it downward slightly so the mouth could capture his manhood.

He felt himself on her tongue as well as the slippery lube coating the insides of her mouth. He hated himself. He hated himself even more for getting an erection. 

"Enjoy yourself. If you twist the screws on her cheeks it will close or open her mouth wider." His master explained. 

Koga turned his head away, couldn't bare to look at his wife, but grabbed the head by the hair and began moving his hips in and out. To get more comfortable, he laid down flat on his back and continued moving his hips up and down, thrusting them against his wife's dead mouth. The lubrication added a great amount of pleasure, not to mention the mouth was really tight. Like before with Ayame, he didn't last very long and he groaned out his orgasm. 

Throughout it all, Inu No Tasio just watched with an odd expression on his face. As he was about to speak, Ayame walked into the room, her face twisted in disgust at the smell. 

“I just received a call from Sesshomaru.” She said. “Toran and her family have been killed.”

The father sighed disappointedly. “Looks like I will be paying my dear son a visit soon.”


	36. To Be a Human

Kagura's red eyes widened to the size of two white eggs as the blood and brains from the girl splattered onto her face, giving her freckles made of gore. Her heart nearly missed a beat as the small child fell back onto the bed, her beautiful eyes filled with a child's innocence, closing for the last time. In that moment, Kagura felt human. The girl wasn't her child or a child she knew but she was still a child and didn't deserve to die. Tears welled up in her red eyes as she beheld the horrific sight in front of her. The walls behind the child were also decorated in blood and guts and some of it had spilled onto the sheets covered in flowers and rainbows. 

She turned around as she heard Kagome's girlish giggle behind her. Kagome's face was nearly red, but not because she felt guilty or saddened about the murder she had just committed, but because she found the girl's death so hilarious that she almost couldn't breathe. 

“What's so funny?” Kagura asked, not entirely trying to hide the utter disgust and horrendous tone in her voice. 

She looked at Kagura and put a hand over her mouth. “You are.” She laughed again. “The expression on your face is hilarious, have you never killed before?” 

Kagura's face turned red. “Not children.” She answered.

Kagome wiped away some of the tears that had gathered in her brown eyes, eyes that looked as innocent as the child she had just killed. “I tend to give children a quicker death, adults, not so much.” She dropped the gun on the floor and began massaging her breasts, playing with the nipples through her shirt. “That reminds me, the husband is here also and we might as well have some fun with him. Oh, I'm getting so wet, my panties, if I was wearing any, would be soaked right now.” She panted, sounding like a bitch in heat.

At the mention of the husband and sex, Kagura's eyes and ears perked up like that of a dog who was going to get a dog treat or take a ride in the car. Torturing and raping the husband would take her mind off the girl, not to mention feel great. After such a long day nothing would make her feel better than to feel flesh and blood. “Is he good looking?” Kagura inquired, her tone hinting nervousness. She wasn't nervous about killing the man or raping him, that she would enjoy greatly, she was instead worried over how the man looked. Nothing takes the fun out of torture and rape if the victim is an ugly person. 

Fortunately, Kagome replied with an excited 'yes' and Kagura's nervousness disappeared completely. She had a victim, an attractive one at that. Now all she needs is some torture tools but she can substitute the tools needed if the house doesn't have them or she can't find them, but first things first, they need to make sure the victim is subdued. Sesshomaru taught her that. Life wasn't a scary movie and that unlike in scary movies you need to make sure the person is caught and has no chance of getting out of his bonds or getting away. 

“Do we have anything to tie him down with?” 

“Come on, who do you take me for?” She said with a cute little pout. 

“Alright, let's go.”

They began walking to the other side of the bedroom where the master bedroom was located. Inside, it was decorated with silky green drapes that Kagome had pulled in front of the windows, lest anybody see what they were about to do. The walls were painted that same shade of green giving the room a more colorful look then the usual and boring white but what caught Kagura's eye first is the bed. The bed was the best thing Kagura could ever hope for when it came to hurting someone. A large square bed made of wood with four posts on each side. His arms and legs were tied with the bed sheets as well as some belts to keep him stable and in place. 

The man in said bed was very appealing to the eyes. Short light brown curly hair that was messy due to him being sleep earlier, dark green eyes that were wide and staring at them as if they were aliens from another planet, a nice body with a couple of abs, not too toned but not too skinny, and lastly, a cock that appeared to be big judging on the budge displayed on his American Eagle plaid boxers. His mouth was stuffed with a red shirt from presumably his own closet. He also had a tattoo that said Toran and his daughter’s name inside the middle of a red colored rose.

How sweet. Kagura thought. It is going to be even sweeter when she removes it and keeps it as her trophy, though more than likely her master will get jealous but if he can have a wife then he shouldn't get mad at a piece of skin she kept from one of her kills. 

Kagome turned to Kagura. “Could you search the house for all of the fun things we can use while I watch him?” She chewed her lip in thought. “Don't spend too much time on it though, Toran will be back soon and by that time I want to have had my fun.” 

“Yeah.” Kagura replied. “But don't you dare do anything without me.”

“Got it, baby.” Kagome slapped Kagura on the ass as she walked away and left the room. 

Kagura walked down the steps and into the kitchen, excitement flowed through her entire being making her heart speed up again. She was thrilled at what was to come and even more excited about sharing this moment with Kagome. Her entire thought about the little girl was completely gone, replaced with the perverted thoughts over the husband. She desperately wanted to have the gag removed to hear his screams or begging but it would only make sense if he remained quiet so as not to alert or frighten anybody who may walk past the house or even Toran herself.   
She walked into the old fashioned kitchen and began looking into the drawers. The first drawer was filled with nothing but napkins and plastic eating utensils. She looked to the second drawer and her eyes immediately widened as she happily eyed a sharp cleavers knife in the wooden drawer. The stainless steel of the knife gleamed in the light and the edge was completely smooth. Kagura could tell that the edge was sharp enough to shave the hair off her cunt in a single stroke, leaving behind no injury or bruise.   
Oh she was going to enjoy this.   
She imagined all of the things she could do with that knife, the fun places to cut. She went to the next drawer to hopefully find Kagome a knife because there was no way in Hell Kagome could have this one. As she went through the drawer, she saw that there was nothing in it except pictures and business cards and junk that probably needed to be thrown away during a nice spring cleaning but something caught her eye.   
She picked up the picture of the family smiling brightly at the camera as the father embraced the mother and the mother embraced the daughter. It was a nice family photo that made Kagura's eyes tear up. She threw the picture to the ground angrily and wished she could get rid of her humanity once and for all. To not have feelings or emotions other than the happiness of cutting flesh off of a body, feeling the warm blood on her own flesh, or the pleasure of fucking her master or even Kagome and anybody else she chooses, willingly or not.   
That is what Kagura wanted and that is what Kagura didn't want.  
She wants to be Kagura, but she doesn't know who Kagura is and who Kagura isn't. She feels as though she is splitting into two as one part of her wants to be a monster with no compassion, while the other part wants to be a human with emotions and a love for life.   
Her fists balled up in her hair and began pulling. She needed to feel something, even if that something was pain. As hard as she pulled it still didn't help and she wanted to break down and cry but a call from upstairs stopped all of that.   
“Kagura hurry up.” Kagome shouted. “I'm so horny I can hardly wait any longer.”  
Kagura let go of her black hair, pleased that none of the strands came out as she was pulling, and straightened up. After long consideration, her grip on the knife tightened to the point where her knuckles turned white but a smile was already on her face.  
She knew what she would do, as well as what she would become and it was her decision and her decision alone, not even Sesshomaru could decide it for her.   
This must be how Abi felt. Kagura thought as she headed up the stairs.


	37. Wonderland

As Kagura entered the colorful room, anticipation and excitement filling her heart, she was greeted with the sight of Kagome's naked bare body. She was on the bed playfully pinching the man's nipples and licking over his toned chest. From how red his nipples were, Kagura would guess she had been pinching them rather hard. The man still had on his boxers and Kagura was eager to see what was in them. A thought passed through her mind that technically, she was cheating on her master but that didn't matter. He was going to cheat on her so she might as well have her fun while she could. With that thought pushed aside and her own pleasure in the forefront of her mind, Kagura approached the bed.

Kagome leaned up and sat back on her ankles, looking at Kagura approach. Her eyes glanced at Kagura briefly before moving south to the glistening knife in her hands. As she saw the deadly weapon a big smile pranced across her face. “How nice, all of the fun things we are going to do with that.” She said as she slowly ran her hand up and down the man's chest, fingering some of his chest hair.

Kagura sat the knife down on the dresser next to the bed and began stripping out of her clothes. She didn't miss the way Kagome's eyes looked at her body or the subtle lick of her lips as Kagura was fully nude. 

Kagura picked up the knife again as she climbed into the comfortable bed and Kagome motioned for it to which Kagura gave it away, their fingertips brushed lightly as the knife was passed between them. She sat down, cross legged on the bed, the soft sheets feeling wonderful on her naked flesh, as Kagome wasted no time using the knife to cut away the man's boxers. As the cloth fell and gave way to manly flesh, Kagura felt herself becoming wet.

The shiver of excitement ran from her spine to between her legs and she had to forcefully push her hands away or else she might have ended up climaxing by fingering herself which would not be fun. The man's cock was as soft as jelly but even in a soft state, it was still an impressive size. The flesh was tan down there with barely visible veins running through it. He had a nice trim going on with hardly any hair which made Kagura smile even more. There was nothing sexier than a nicely groomed man.

Kagome turned to Kagura. “Do you want to go first or me?” She asked, her face flush from her own excitement.

Wanting to get completely wet before fucking him Kagura answered, “You can go first.” She was curious as to what Kagome was going to do. Would it be pain then pleasure or pleasure then pain. Kagura preferred the former. Though pain aroused her to heights above the stars, pleasure was the main dish and pain was the dessert.

Kagome climbed in between the man's spread legs and pressed her face down until it was only millimeters away from his crotch. Her pink tongue dotted out and lightly licked his red head before going back into her mouth. Kagura placed two fingers on her clit and rubbed slowly, Not wanting to rush the orgasm on and instead just wanting to watch Kagome and see what she was going to do.

Kagome continued the motion a couple of times. Lightly cat-licking the head of the man's cock and placing her tongue back into her mouth. She finally stopped and lifted up his cock with one hand while grabbing his balls with the other. She playfully squeezed his sack while at the same time softly caressing his cock. Kagura figured she was just toying with him. If she wanted to get him hard she would have immediately took him in her mouth and sucked fast, well that was how Kagura got Sesshomaru hard fast but the man might be different.

As Kagura's fingers got to work, so did Kagome's sweet mouth. She placed her warm plump lips on the head before swirling her own head around as if she was eating an ice cream cone. She licked the slit, the sides and underneath it, running her tongue across the large vein on the underside of his penis.

The man shut his eyes and kept them closed tightly as his face began scrunching up. Despite the unhappy look on his handsome face, his cock seemed to be enjoying her motions as it got hard and began expanding to it's full shape as the blood pumped down there. If Kagura had to guess she would say the cock was a bit longer than Sesshomaru's but less thick. It would still be pleasurable and Kagura would still be able to cum from it.

As the man was finally hard in Kagome's grasp, she let go of his balls but still held his cock as she grabbed the knife and placed the flat side of the weapon on the tip of his penis. She hadn't cut anything just laid the knife there but the look on the man's face as he felt the cold steel against his warm flesh made it seem as if she had just cut it all off, balls included, which is exactly what she threatened to do.

Kagome's usually innocent looking face took on a hardness that nearly shocked Kagura and made her stop fingering herself. 

“If you cum before I do or get soft, I will cut it off.” To make herself perfectly clear she placed the razor side of the knife where his head and shaft met. “I'll start with the head, slowly slicing away as if carving up ham for Thanksgiving,” She moved the knife down his shaft using the tip this time instead of the razor part. “then I will slowly remove the thin skin around your cock by pushing the tip of the knife down the middle then slowly peeling away, “She made her way to the base, gripping it harder than before. “Then I'll slice this off and give you a sweet little hole for my knife to get acquainted with, and finally,” The knife was at his heavy sack. “I'll cut this wrinkly thing off and have you drink the fluid inside.”

The look on Kagura's face told her that Kagome wouldn't hesitate to do as she threatened. There was fire and a meanness in her eyes, one that she only saw on Sesshomaru when he was threatening to slice somebody up. It should have scared her, warned her not to trust or turn her back on Kagome but if anything it turned her own even more and made her look even more beautiful in Kagura's opinion. The way her dark brows drew together with hints of sadistic seriousness in them. A gush of wetness fell onto Kagura's fingers then.

Once Kagome was done with her castration threat she set the knife down and continued stroking his cock. Her face went back to it's usual angelic look which made Kagura laugh a little. Kagome turned her eyes from the scared look on the man's face towards Kagura. “Enjoying yourself.” She pointed to Kagura's fingers, sticky with her excitement.

“Yes, Hell yes.” Her voice was high pitched due to the pleasure she was giving herself along with Kagome's threat that had her wanting and needing more. A deep pressure was in her that was just begging to be released. She wanted to feel the contractions of a mind-shattering orgasm and let the world hear her scream.

Kagome smiled and as if reading her mind, told her, “Then you can go first.”

Kagura's eyes got wide and she began smiling as if she was walking down the isle at her wedding. Her heart began speeding up in her chest, pounding away just as she was about to pound herself on him. She removed her fingers from her dripping cunt and made her way over to the man, placing both knees on the sides of his hips. She lifted herself up slightly and Kagome held his cock in her hand to guide it into her.

Slowly, she dropped down until she felt the head enter her, then she fell onto him speedily. The fullness that engulfed her as his cock was firmly placed inside her had her nearly orgasming, her walls clenching around his long organ. There was no pain though, only fullness and relief that she was about to finally get her orgasm.

She placed both hands on his abs to steady herself then began moving her hips. It started off slow but then seconds later she began going at a more rough and faster speed. Her breasts jiggled with each grind and movement of her hips. She felt the tip of his cock brushing against her cervix nearly making her shudder but she remained upright and continued her motions. As she was lost in a land filled with pleasure, she felt Kagome move behind her and began fingering her ass. 

She used the juices Kagura had already spilled due to her excitement to coat her fingers to make her entrance into Kagura's ass easier. She started off with one finger, the index, and began wiggling away inside of Kagura's rectum. The feeling was weird but not painful. She had already endured Sesshomaru's cock up there so anything Kagome would place up there wouldn't be painful at all. As Kagura continued bouncing up and down, she felt Kagome add a second finger, her middle one this time, and as they were both securely inside her she felt Kagome wiggle around until she curled her fingers up and touched a spot that had Kagura seeing stars. It felt so damn good she could faint from the feeling alone. 

With the added guest inside her, Kagura began moving frantically as did Kagome's fingers. She moved her hands up to the man's nipples and dug her nails, hard, into the flesh, not caring if she broke the skin or not. Her teeth were pressed violently against her lip and Kagura feared that she would be leaving the house with bloodied lips by how hard the orgasm was coming on. She began bucking and moving like a wild woman until she finally felt the contraction in her cunt happen, indicating her orgasm then she pushed herself down onto the cock hard and let out a high pitched scream that seemed to vibrate through the house. As Kagura slowed and came to a stop, Kagome removed her fingers from Kagura's ass and licked them clean. 

Kagura, exhausted, slowly slid off the man and laid down beside him. She felt his semen on the inside of her thighs but at that moment she didn't care. Even if the house was to catch on fire or if Sesshomaru walked in right now, she did not care at all. She heard Kagome moving on the bed and seen her sit down on the man's chest before she removed the shirt from his mouth. Immediately he tried to talk and beg but Kagome was having none of that. She slapped him hard enough to turn his head and split his lip before instructing him to only use his mouth for her pleasure or he will find himself without teeth.

She grabbed the sides of his mouth, digging her nails in and forcing him to keep his mouth open before hawking and spitting in his mouth. “I figured with that shirt in your mouth all this time you would have barely any saliva left which would not do at all since you're going to be eating me so I decided to help.” She smiled at him as if she had seriously done him a favor, which she had. If he didn't pleasure her she would make good on her threat. “You should be grateful. I could force you to get hard and take me that way but I am giving you a chance to rebuild your strength.” With that said, she climbed onto his face, lowering herself slowly and positioning her opening right on his mouth. As she sat down, she opened her lower lips, making her clitoris more accessible to his mouth. Using one hand, she held onto his hair, using the other, she held onto the wall and began moving her hips on his face as Kagura had moved her hips on his cock before. 

Her brown eyes closed slowly as his tongue got to work. Licking and slurping her clitoris in an attempt to please her. Kagome began to moan and move her hips a little faster with each stroke of his tongue. Every now and then she would violently pull his hair to remind him that he was not permitted to stop and that she was in control. The man continued working on her and Kagome continued sliding her hips. 

Kagura thought she was going to continue on until she orgasmed but she was wrong. Out of nowhere, Kagome stopped him and removed herself from his face. Lifting her hips and letting go of his hair, she rubbed her clit furiously before clear liquid shot out of her and onto the man's face. 

Kagome squealed as her fluids rushed out of her. “Swallow every drop, don't let it go to waste.” She said as her neck was craned back in ecstasy. Once the liquid was done dripping Kagome took the 69 position, with her ass close to his face and her mouth in front of his cock. She began to clean up his cock, slurping up both Kagura's juices as well as the man's cum. She licked him clean, not as rough as she sucked him before but softer as if his penis was a newborn puppy and she was it's mother. As she was cleaning his cock with her tongue, some of Kagome's juice would still leak out of her to which Kagura dabbed a finger and scoped some of it up before tasting it herself. It had a sweet taste to it. Nothing at all like the sour bitter taste of cum. After about six minutes of her lightly licking his cock again, it returned to it's full hardness. Like before, she stopped sucking then she climbed onto him like Kagura had done previously but unlike Kagura, she grabbed the knife. 

As she dropped herself onto him, her hips got to work again. She began moving and with each jerk of her hips she would slice him with the knife across his stomach. Not enough to fatally injure him but enough to make him bleed a little. As she continued slicing him, Kagura moved to sit on top of his face and positioned her nub to be by his mouth. Without words he knew what he had to do and got to it. 

His tongue flicked over the sensitive bud sending chills of pleasure coursing through her system. Both Kagura and Kagome drew close to their orgasm, egging each other on with Kagura grabbing Kagome's tits and Kagome slicing the man and as it happened, Kagura placed one hand on the knife as did Kagome and they both pushed it down with all of their strength.

The knife easily pierced the skin and went through his stomach, slicing through intestines and vital organs alike. The blood squirted up like a hot spring as did their orgasms. 

Kagome fell backwards onto the bed while Kagura fell sideways, both exhausted but very pleased. They couldn't rest for too long though. The man was still bleeding and they didn't want him to bleed to death, that would spoil all of the fun. 

They caught their breath and rose up together to torture him. Their pleasure was fulfilled but now it was time that their sadistic needs be fulfilled as well.


	38. Chapter 38

The hot slightly scolding water, smelling of vanilla mixed with cinnamon, lightly kissed his smooth bare skin as he emerged himself into the tub, creating ripples of water that hit the sides. He laid back against the edge of the porcelain bathtub, eyelids hiding the molten gold underneath as they closed, hair splayed wildly across his back and floating in the water, and simply relaxed. The house was quiet as usual with the occasional sounds of small feet moving as the slaves cleaned and prepared the afternoon meal. The silence was nice and mostly preferred but it made him get lost in his thoughts about his pet being away from him and in the outside world.

Though he was fairly confident that Kagura would never betray him and would come through there was still a hint of.... not fear but more like unease in the back of his mind, just a little. As he laid there thinking about the black haired girl he called his pet, he began to wonder how far the relationship between the two of them would go. Would they grow old together? Would he be forced to kill her, would she kill him?

Sesshomaru quickly stopped thinking these thoughts, but not because they frightened him in anyway. Admittedly, the thoughts were not foreign to him but because he thought these same exact thoughts with Rin right before she betrayed him (and he had to kill her) and he didn't feel like driving down memory lane right now.

If he was being honest with himself, Sesshomaru didn't know the answer to the first or last question but he knew the answer to the middle one.

He would kill Kagura, just as he did Rin if she betrayed him.

At the small painful thought of Rin, his lips turned down slightly. Rin had left a dent in Sesshomaru's heart. She had awoken him and gave him something he didn't even know he needed. Sesshomaru knew Rin had loved him, just as Kagura does, and in his own sick and twisted way, he had loved her, just as he loves Kagura and though he won't admit it to anyone and barely admits it to himself, sometimes in the dark of night, he still thinks of her and for just half a moment, his eyes would tear up.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard soft footsteps enter into the bathroom and without opening his eyes, he knew who it was and said, “Abi.”

“Master.” She replied back respectfully.

He heard her walk through the bathroom for a few minutes then he felt her presence stop behind him. Her hands, soft and slathered with oil smelling like that of peppermint, landed on his shoulders and began to gently rub in circular motions. Abi's massages were always the best. Unlike the other women, her hands didn't shake in fear of him. She knew exactly where to rub and how long to rub. Like Kagura and Rin, he would kill her too if he had to but he trusted that Abi would never betray him.

After massaging his shoulders and lessening the tension in them, she grabbed what was presumably a bottle of shampoo and began to wash his long hair. Her fingernails scraped and scratched his scalp giving him just a hint of pain that caused blood to go into his cock. While Sesshomaru didn't consider himself a masochist, he did enjoy for his hair to be pulled or scratched.

She removed her fingers and used some object, more than likely a cup, and poured water onto his hair and scalp a few times until the shampoo was gone.

Rising from the tub half hard, he took the black towel offered to him by another slave who had just entered the bathroom and quickly ushered her eyes to the floor once she saw he was naked and semi hard. Without looking at her or even acknowledging her existence- she was one of the more 'homely' looking slaves- he walked past her and sat down in one of the chairs brought up from the living room.

The homely slave girl was just standing there, her green eyes flickering back and forth nervously. She had to have a death by fire wish, Sesshomaru deduced as he watched her. Abi must have made a scary face because the moment the girl looked in her direction, her eyes widened as if she had just seen the devil and she nearly ran to the bathroom.

Almost tripping over herself, she grabbed a brush and a bottle of coconut oil that was to be used to moisturize his hair. Together both slaves worked as a team. Abi rubbing coconut oil through his hair, making it shine and gleam like melted silver, and the girl brushing out the tangles gently and carefully.

Like before when he was in the bathtub, he was relaxed when a sharp smell hit his nose with full on force. The smell, more like a stench, made him sit up abruptly. As the two women began casting odd glances his way, he ignored them and turned around in his seat, watching the closed door as if his eyes could see right through it.

While the stench is something Sesshomaru is accustomed to smelling, it only smells that way when people see him. The house suddenly seemed more colder and was definitely way quieter then before but most importantly, the smell of fear was spreading through the house, tainting the air and even making the hair on the back of his neck stand up a bit.

Slowly in the absolute silence of the home, he heard his father's footsteps, loud and intimidating, walking up the steps.

Sesshomaru braced himself for the ungodly long lecture he was about to get and grew slightly annoyed as his father entered the room without knocking. Like the slave girl, Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his father's existence either. He just continued sitting down in the chair saying absolutely nothing and not looking in his father's direction.

Abi decided to break the silence, “Greetings Master Tashio.” She said with as much fake happiness she could manage to put into her voice.

His golden eyes sparkled a bit as he returned her greeting with a little fake happiness as well, though with Inu No Tashio, you could never be sure if he was pretending or being for real. "Hello Abi. It has been a while.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, pushing a strand of silver hair out of his line of vision. “This house has changed and seen numerous deaths but yet you have remained." He smiled. “You must be very special to my son.”

“I hope so Master, as I only want to please him.” Though the words sounded rehearsed and fake, Sesshomaru knew Abi meant every thing she said.

Wanting to get this conversation, or lecture, or fussing at, over with quickly, Sesshomaru finally looked at his father. There was a mixture of emotions on his father's face. Annoyance, smugness, and a deep seething anger all in one making him look as if he was on the brink of murdering someone, which he probably was.

“Tell you what father,” Sesshomaru said kindly, “don't take too long and I'll give you one of my slaves to kill to erase all that anger I see within you.”

Inu No Tashio smiled, his eyes softening a bit. “I must decline your thoughtful gesture and besides,” He cleared his throat mockingly. “after I leave here today, you're probably going to be so full of anger that you will need to kill every slave you have.”

His own golden eyes met the intense gaze of his father's. Neither flinching or looking away from the other. Sesshomaru's patience and playfulness broke. "What do you want?"

Nicely groomed eyebrows lowered at Sesshomaru's disrespectful tone, his father asked, “Do you know where your pet is?”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and nearly scoffed. "Yes." He answered securely, with no doubt at all in his voice.

  
Inu No Tashio raised his eye brows. "Really? I think otherwise."

Sesshomaru remained silent. Though anger was already seeped deep into his bones, he kept his face neutral. His father liked to mess around with people. Never really getting straight to the point. Always scaring the person first before delivering the fatal blow.

A full blown smile blossomed on his father's face then. He snapped his fingers and a middle aged man entered the room carrying a black bag. He handed the bag to his father before Inu No Tashio rudely threw the black bag at Sesshomaru.

The bag hit his towel covered knee and landed on the floor beside his foot with a loud thump. Sesshomaru looked at his father for a moment, his father looked back, then he bent down and picked up the bag.

Slowly, he unzipped the bag, strangely feeling a wave of fear come over him.

  
He grabbed the head by the hair and stared at it. Though he was surprised, he didn't let it show on his face. Instead, feral anger twisted his features and he threw the head at his father before standing up. "What happened,  what did you do to Kagura?" He yelled, teeth grinding together painfully.

His father stood up as well and yelled back just as furiously. "I've done nothing to her at all! This is your work, not mine!"

“Where is she?” He asked, not caring for whatever else mocking or angry his father had to say.

“I don't know but you had better find her before I do.”

Sesshomaru paced to the window looking like a demon straight from Hell. Anger contorted his handsome features drastically and Inu No Tashio wondered if steam was about to come out of his son's ears. Inu No Tashio stared at his son for a while, thinking about his next course of action.

The elder male sighed. “You have really pushed me too far son, and your enjoyments are going to cause more tension in this family then needed, not to mention we could lose everything if she goes to the wrong person.” He walked over to Sesshomaru and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I will not kill you but I will make sure you spend the rest of your life drinking from a straw implanted in your kidneys and your first meal will be your precious pet, if that happens.”

Sesshomaru turned on him sharply, pushing his hand off him. “You presume to threaten me?” Usually he would never resort to this amount of disrespect when speaking to his father but at the moment, he didn't care.

His father looked down at the head for a moment and turned to leave. “It's not a threat, Sesshomaru.”


	39. Stirring up Chaos

 

Kagura felt like she was watching one of those commercials on TV that featured a hot woman washing a car and rubbing the soapy water all over her, except the hot woman was Kagome, and she wasn't washing a car but killing someone, and she wasn't rubbing water all over herself, but blood. Warm red blood that slid down her smooth skin slowly, leaving a trail of crimson in it's wake, and crawling down past her belly button reaching the barely visible pubic hair, until it dripped off her lips and onto the man beneath her.

 

As more liquid shot up from the man's gaping wound Kagome took some and rubbed it all over her neck and chest like she was rinsing off in the shower. She even placed one or two fingers in her mouth and lapped it up, moving her tongue slowly over the two bloody digits, then licking the remains that resided on her lips.

 

Kagura, who sat back watching wide eyed and in awe, was entranced at the sight. It was arousing and beautiful at the same time. She would even go so far as to say artistic. Kagome's pale skin contrasted with the redness and her wild “I just got done fucking” hair made her look like some majestic woman from a tribe of majestic people. All she needed now was a spear or bow and arrow and her tribal look would be complete.

 

Kagome noticed her appreciative staring and leaned forward and licked Kagura's chin before kissing her deeply. Their tongues danced together and Kagura was able to taste some of the blood that was still on Kagome's warm flat tongue. The kiss was relatively pleasant; soft, sweet, and oddly endearing. It was different then kissing Sesshomaru as his kisses were always rough, demanding, and dominate but this kiss was nicer. Kagome placed her bloody hands on the sides of Kagura's face and deepened the kiss, their noses bumping slightly.

 

It was so romantic that Kagura nearly melted in her grasp but then the romance was over as the sound of the man groaning underneath them caught both of their attention.

 

Kagome removed her hands from Kagura's face and placed them around the man's neck. She began strangling him and Kagura was about to stop her for fear that Kagome was about to kill him and she wouldn't be able to torture him, but Kagome bent down and sunk her now red teeth into his cheek as if she were taking a bite out of an apple. More blood spurted out as Kagome's teeth really set into his flesh. The man was jerking, and even with the clothing in his mouth Kagura could still hear that he was screaming though it came out a mumbled mess.

 

After latching on and getting a good grip with her teeth, Kagome suddenly jerked back. The ripping of skin was louder than what Kagura imagined it would be and she scrunched up her face as the blood spurted onto her without warning and almost got into her eyes.

 

“ _That damn Kagome._ ” Kagura thought as she used her fingers then her forearms to remove the blood located on her eyelids. Once she opened her eyes she looked down and saw that nearly half the man's cheek was gone. Kagome had really dug her teeth in deep as Kagura could almost see the man's whole upper row of teeth.

 

“Cannibal.” Kagura joked, as she saw Kagome chewing slowly on the flesh, not really eating it but just gnawing on it. It sounded as if she was chewing gum.

 

Kagome laughed a little as she couldn't do anymore since the man's flesh was still in her mouth. She spit out the giant piece of flesh and chuckled a little more. “What can I say? I can't resist an attractive man, I just have to eat them up.”

 

Kagura wondered if Kagome meant that literally or figuratively, but knowing Kagome she probably meant it literally. Kagura was interested in Kagome, not just sexually but personally. Kagura could tell that there was more to Kagome then Kagome let on and Kagura was curious about it.

 

She figured there was no harm in asking so she spoke up. “What did you do before Inuyasha?”

 

Kagome rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, removing the blood that was starting to dry and looked at her, face pushed together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Your life?” Kagura swallowed. “You didn't always know Inuyasha.”

 

Kagome smiled a bit, except this time the smile reached her eyes. “Yeah. I was pretty... nice you could say, and you?”

 

“I was just working a dumb job.” Kagura replied. Despite the lack of information traded it was nice talking to Kagome. Kagura felt like Kagome was _almost_ her friend. It seemed they both shared the same experiences and it seemed Kagome could understand Kagura better than anyone else could. Abi was too fucked up in the mind to understand, but Kagura did not doubt that at one time or another after her capture that she understood.

 

An awkward silence fell on them, Kagome caught up in some memory it seemed and Kagura the same until she looked down at the man and smiled. “Can I kill him?”

 

Kagome looked up, still with that dazed look in her eyes. It's like she was there, but not really there. It seems she was still stuck in memory lane. “Sure.” She responded.

 

Kagura removed the cloth from his mouth and immediately his cries filled the room. “Hush now, it will all be over soon.” Kagura said soothingly as if she was speaking to a frightened child. She placed her left hand inside his mouth, on the roof and the other, on the bottom row of his teeth, her fingers curled inward. She began to pull in different directions, spreading his jaw so wide that the sides of his lips began to tear and bleed. He struggled with renewed strength but it was no use. While Kagura wasn't as strong as him she was strong enough to break his jaw which she did with a sickening crunch as his jaw snapped out of place due to her pulling.

 

The man's movements slowed down and eventually came to a complete stop. His eyes, those lovely beautiful eyes, looked up at nowhere and Kagura could tell that he was gone. Oddly she felt a bit remorseful and didn't take much pleasure in it like she usually would. Maybe it was the reminder of the humanity she had in the past that hindered her from finding joy in his painful death.

 

Kagome looked as though she was about to say something when they both heard a door open and close, along with a friendly greeting. “I'm home.” A feminine voice that both Kagome and Kagura knew to belong to Toran, said.

 

Kagome's eyes got wide in a somewhat childish delight and she motioned to Kagura to stay where she was as she slid, still naked and covered in blood off of the bed. Her feet touched the floor lightly and she went and grabbed the gun on the dresser before tip toeing to hide behind the door.

 

“Hello?” Toran said again, except this time it was a bit louder and sounded closer than before.

 

Kagura could feel her heartbeat rise steadily from both excitement and anticipation. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Toran's face nor could she wait to see the woman's blood and brains hit the floor.

 

Hurried steps echoed through the house bringing Toran closer to her death and Kagura nearly forgot to breathe. As the steps got closer she heard a gasp then heard them stop abruptly.

 

“No no nooooooooo” The woman wailed as she beheld her dead daughter. The sobbing was nearly heart wrenching and Kagura felt her eyes well up but pushed them back down. She could feel guilty later, right now she just had to remain focused on her goal.

 

Expectantly, the woman called the police. Through her tears she forced herself to speak when she heard the operator.

 

“911, what is your emergency?”

 

 

A quiet sound slipped through the air then a moment later a thump was heard.

 

 

Kagura was frowning deeply. Kagome had shot and killed her before she could speak with the operator. Toran didn't even get to see her dead husband that Kagura killed.

 

 

Kagura slid off the bed, annoyed. “I guess we should be leaving before the cops get here.” She said, looking for her clothes.

 

Kagome scratched the side of her head with the gun. “Yeah I guess so.” Kagome turned her back to Kagura to also put on her clothes and that is when she struck.

 

Kagura grabbed her gun and fired one shot into the back of Kagome's head. Her body was still for a moment before it fell lifeless to the ground, the blood from her wound pooling around her. Kagura moved quickly before the cops really did get here. She took the knife they had used to kill Toran's husband and began sawing her way through Kagome's neck, cutting the cords and veins and spilling even more blood onto her self.

 

She lifted up her arm and brought it down hard to cut through the spinal cord. She had to do it a couple of more times in order to break through and sever the head from her shoulders. Once that was complete she hurriedly put on her clothes, grabbed both Kagome's head and her gun, then rushed downstairs towards the front door but before she opened the door, she looked out of a the window to see if the man was still waiting outside for them. When Kagura saw that he indeed was, she walked outside towards the vehicle.

 

As she got closer the man looked up, his eyes widening to unimaginable degrees when he saw what Kagura was carrying but before he could speak, a bullet was lodged in his chest and neck. Unfortunately, the first two shots didn't kill him so Kagura aimed again firing off three more times until his body finally went still.

 

She opened the back door of the truck and threw Kagome's head inside before opening the driver's door and tossing the man's body out but not before she seized his weapons.

 

She got inside the truck and drove away slowly. Taking in her surroundings and hoping to God that no one was outside. Fortunately no one was so Kagura drove slowly through the neighborhood, not looking suspicious in the least.

 

She heard sirens coming closer and moved the truck to the side of the road to allow them to pass. When they were gone and out of eye sight, she sped up, making her way out of the neighborhood and onto the highway.

 

There was only one place she was going.

 


	40. Chapter 40

She drove towards the place she feared but swallowed it down and only focused on her task. In the end, everything will work out just as she planned, though it may be a bumpy road, it will be a road she traveled down either way. She had gone too far, there was no way she could go back. Sesshomaru would kill her, torture her for hours, something Kagura didn't want to go through and wouldn't go through. This was her life and it was now or never.

 

She pulled up into these raggedy ran down apartments and got out of the vehicle. Roaches and other various insects took up residency there, urine lingered in the hallways, and what looked strangely like a human finger was sitting on the stairs. Trying not to step on a bug, Kagura half walked, half jumped to the top of the stairs where the door to an apartment stood. Gathering up her courage which took her no less than ten minutes, she raised her hand and knocked on the door, cautious as she didn't want to knock too hard because the door look like it would fall apart in seconds.

 

For a strange moment there was nothing but silence. It couldn't have been longer than one minute but to Kagura it felt like all of eternity. Her heart was beating fast and she was afraid of being rejected or worse, being handed over to Sesshomaru. Kagura knew that unlike last time, Sesshomaru would not spare her. No amount of begging, fucking, or sucking would make him spare her. No, he would break her until she couldn't be broken anymore then he would probably burn her alive as entertainment while his twisted friends watched.

 

The doorknob turned and slowly it opened revealing a woman who you would never expect to live in such ran down apartments. The woman had long brown hair that hung loosely and freely around her shoulders unlike the last time Kagura saw her. She was wearing a simple white fluffy bathrobe and the look on her face practically screamed confusion as her brown eyes landed on Kagura.

 

“What...what are you doing here? Is Sesshomaru here?” She opened the door a little wider so she could get a better look at Kagura and who she could possibly be with.

 

“No, it's just me.” Kagura answered, dreading the explanation she knew she would have to do as well as the ass kissing to get the woman to help her. Even still, there was a possibility that she wouldn't help, depending on how loyal she was to Sesshomaru.

 

“What can I do for you?” She asked.

 

Kagura took a deep breath. If she was lucky than the woman would agree to help her, if not then not only would the woman tell Sesshomaru but she would probably overpower Kagura and personally deliver her to Sesshomaru. “I need your help, Sango.” She began.

 

Sango's perfectly arched brows furrowed in confusion. “With what?”

 

She readied her eyes and bid them to tear up so her sob story could gain her more sympathy and hopefully appeal to Sango's humanity, if any remained. “I can't be with Sesshomaru anymore. He is too cruel and I just can't do it.” Though the tears were forced, the words were not. They were completely true.

 

Sango got quiet, obviously processing Kagura's words. Helping Kagura means betraying Sesshomaru which also means Sango's life would be put on the line. “Come inside Kagura and we'll talk about this more.”

 

Kagura was happy Sango didn't immediately turn her down but as she walked into the house, a part of her wondered if maybe Sango was leading her in there in the hopes of capturing her and bringing her to her boss.

 

Sango led Kagura to the living room and she took a seat on the vanilla decorated couch. Despite the outside of where she lived the inside was everything and more. The counters were made of granite, the floors draped in the most expensive and prettiest tiles Kagura has ever seen. The kitchen had a fine China set showcased and their was a beautiful glass table in the center of the living room sitting on top of another vanilla colored rug.

 

Sango practically threw herself on the couch before facing Kagura and asking her to go into further detail.

 

“I'm going to be completely honest, I need your help in taking down Sesshomaru.”

 

Sango looked at her as if she had just asked her to crash a bus into a school full of children. She tried to speak but closed her mouth, lost in thought and gathering her words. “I've worked for Sesshomaru for so long, Kagura.”

 

“And because of that you know how he is. You know I am not exaggerating and you know that I am not pretending about what I say.” Kagura explained. “You're excellent at what you do, Sango. Anybody would hire you.”

 

“Yeah but putting on my resume how I killed my previous employer would probably scare the next one off.” She signed and got up and went into the kitchen. Opening the cabinets she pulled out a cup and filled it with water. “What do you have to offer me in return for my betrayal?” She asked, taking a sip of water.

 

“Absolutely nothing except my gratitude.”

 

“Gratitude won't save my life or comfort me if I get caught. I won't kill him for you.”

 

Kagura's heart immediately dropped. The tears that came to her eyes were for real this time.

 

“But I will teach you how to kill him yourself.” She went on to say.

 

Kagura's heart immediately perked up upon hearing that but she wasn't so sure she heard correctly so she asked, “What?”

 

Sango set her cup down. “You heard me. I will teach you how to take him down. That way I still help you but I won't be forced to kill him myself and if you happen to fuck up, he won't know I helped you.” She took on a serious expression. “That is of course if you rat me out.”

 

“I won't.” Kagura said quickly.

 

Sango smiled. “You should know better than anyone that Sesshomaru has a way of making someone talk. He will make you tell him what you had for dinner six days ago if he's using the right knife.”

 

“I'll kill myself before I go back to him.” And she meant it. Death is a kinder fate then what Sesshomaru would do to her.

 

“You truly are wanting to go through with this?” Sango asked.

 

“Yes.” Her voice was strong and confident.

 

“Follow me.” She began walking to a room in the house. From what all Kagura had seen the apartment seemed to be a three bedroom, two bath.

 

Sango entered into a door on her left and Kagura followed behind. Inside the room looked normal to her. A bed with black shiny sheets, on a black shiny rug, with a black shiny flat screen TV. It definitely didn't look cheap in the slightest. Sango opened the closet and Kagura was blinded by the sight of so many weapons.

 

Guns of various kinds; small and large, loaded and unloaded. Then there were grenades, and tasers, after that Kagura saw the most harmless weapon which was mace. Sango stood proud in front of her collection and Kagura was reminded that Sango was a killer, not as bad or heartless as Sesshomaru but probably way more skilled then him.

 

Sango picked up a bottle of mace and looked at it for a second before lifting it up and spraying it into Kagura's face.

 

The scream Kagura let out would have made Sesshomaru hard if he had been there to hear it. She backed away from Sango quickly, falling over her own feet and landing hard on her ass. Her hands covered her eyes and tried to wipe the liquid substance away quickly but that didn't make it any better.

 

“Why?” Kagura asked through pained screams.

 

Sango didn't answer. She just walked over to Kagura and hand cuffed her hands behind her back.

 

“Please.” Kagura begged desperately.

 

“Are you working for Sesshomaru? Is this his way of finding traitors under his employ?” She asked. “Let him know that I don't like to play games or the next person he sends I will send them back in pieces.”

 

“Sango I'm not trying to deceive you or lead you into a trap, I am serious.” Kagura felt as if her eyes were on fire right now. “Please please please help me.” She sobbed.

 

“Sango let out a huff and knelt beside Kagura. “I will help you then.” She freed her hands from the cuffs and grabbed both of Kagura's wrists and forced Kagura to look at her. “But if I find out you're lying I will make your death as slow as possible that you'll be begging for Sesshomaru to be torturing you.”

 

She let go of her wrists then and walked towards the exit to the room. “Be sure to wash your face a couple of times, try not to touch your eyes so often, and get plenty of sleep. You'll have time to as I still have to work, you know.” Sango shut the door and left Kagura alone and moaning in pain, as her eyes continued to burn. Slowly she removed herself from the floor and went into the bathroom to wash her eyes. The water helped, if only a little but any relief she felt was fine with her.

 

X

 

The first day of training was non existent, Sango had a man to kill and spent all day torturing him after killing him. She then finally returned at the beginning of sunset. Tired and smelling of blood, she collapsed on the couch into a heap where she took a couple of deep breaths before facing Kagura. “Sorry but I had something to do today.” She explained as if Kagura was clueless and didn't know that 'something' had to do with torture.

 

“We'll begin in an hour, let me rest for a second.”

 

The hour came fast and Kagura found herself restless and nervous for what was to come. She knew it wouldn't be easy but everything in her life hadn't been easy so this shouldn't be that hard. Sango appeared wearing black leggings and a white tank top looking like a completely normal young woman but that was only to the untrained eye. Kagura knew what she was and what she was capable of, that's why she hunted her out in the first place, though there was something that nagged at her and Kagura couldn't help but ask.

 

“Sango, why do you stay in these ran down apartments?”

 

“It's for my facade.” She did a little stretch and Kagura heard her bones crack. “I'm a young woman, no college, no job, so this would be the best I can afford. Of course Sesshomaru pays me thousands each week but a woman like me buying an expensive house or apartment with no documented source of income would seem suspicious.” She finished and got into a fighting stance, knees bent and hands raised in the air. “Are you ready Kagura?”

 

“Yes.” Kagura answered securely. No sooner had those words left her lips then she found herself on her back. Perhaps she wasn't ready at all.

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

She pulled up into Inu No Tasiho's current place of residency, her heart beating wildly in her chest, nervous but ready. Running through the gates at 80 miles per hour and busting them open with the speed of her truck, now dented and messed up, she stopped right outside the entrance.

 

Taking a deep breath, she jumped out of the truck and grabbed her gun as well as the key Sango had given her to his house. Kagura had decided the father would be the first to perish then Sesshomaru. She didn't want to sneak up on Sesshomaru, instead she wanted Sesshomaru to know she was coming. To know that he would meet his death soon. She hoped he stayed up late thinking about her betrayal and she hoped he was boiling over with anger and hate.

 

With that thought on her mind, she slowly put the key into the hole, held her breath, then twisted. One hand was on her gun while the other was on the door knob. Arriving here, Kagura had made enough noise to wake a deaf person so she was prepared for someone to be coming at the door to see what all that noise was. If they did come, Kagura had a pipping hot bullet waiting for their brain.

 

She counted to three then slammed open the door and had her gun drawn and ready to pull the trigger. To her surprise, there wasn't anyone there... or maybe they were hiding, hoping she would think that so they could take her by surprise.

 

She started walking slowly, gun still raised high in the air just in case someone was around the corner but oddly nobody was there. She walked into the living room and checked around the couches to see if anybody was hiding and it was empty. She went into the kitchen, nobody was there, she went into the rooms, checked the closets and the bathrooms, and nobody was there.

 

She slowly lowered her gun and let out a breath before kicking a chocolate colored fur rug on the floor. She looked around the house, debating in her head about whether or not she would wait for him to arrive or come back at a later time. Remembering that she had broken through his gates and that her truck was still outside there was no way she could sneak up on him so she decided she would leave and come back.

 

So much for her plans. It looked like she would kill Sesshomaru first. As she was walking towards the front door the sound of a man, a screaming man, broke through the silence of the house. Kagura raised her gun again, determination and a mix of fear hitting her body as she stalked towards the sound. The man in question wasn't screaming in pleasure but in pain. Along with that scream came a barking female laugh.

 

The cruelty in that laugh almost made Kagura piss herself but she resolved to stay calm and kill both the screaming man and the laughing woman. Walking with her gun loaded and her finger on the trigger, she followed both the sounds that mixed together into an ugly horrible gut wrenching melody. She looked into a few rooms making sure they were empty again before continuing her quest. She arrived in a guest room in front of a closet. She opened the closet and it was empty but she was sure the sound was coming from there. Looking closely, she seen that there was a small dent big enough for fingers to twist into that was located at the very back, behind a rack of clothes. Holding her breath, she dug her fingers into that dent and pulled left like a sliding door to reveal a hidden passage. The passage had marble floors and was lit excellently so Kagura could see everything in front of her. She began descending down the steps, her heart rate increasing just as the man's screams did the same.

 

She walked lower and lower until she hit the bottom and saw that there were three additional rooms and the screaming was coming from the last room on the left. She slowly walked and took a peek into the last room on the left just as Ayame, that bitch, was cutting the nipple off of a screaming Koga. His eyes were wide and filled with fear, the cords in his neck stood up and he was covered in dirt that was caked so thickly on his skin that it would require tons of scrubbing to get off. Aiming her gun and pulling her finger on the trigger, Kagura fired.

 

The bullet swerved into the air and lodged itself deep into the wall. Kagura frowned as the bullet had not obviously had a taste of Ayame's blood considering the fact that her brain was still inside her head.

 

'How the...' Was the only thing Kagura could think before her feet was kicked under her and she was on her back looking at the man looming above her. Kagura tried to shoot again but Ayame suddenly appeared, stepped on her wrist, applying all of her wieght and crushing it.

 

Kagura let out a scream of pain.

 

“What a sexy scream you have, my dear. I'll make sure I hear it until it's locked away inside my memory forever.” She said, standing over Kagura and looking downright evil. All Ayame needed was a set of red horns and she would like just like a female devil, Kagura thought.

 

The man who had hit Kagura's arm just as she was preparing to shoot Ayame looked different. He was tall and had a calm expression on his face. He moved aside for Ayame and his feet made not a sound. It's no wonder Kagura didn't hear him until it was too late.

 

As Kagura tried to use her other hand to attack Ayame, the agile and lithe bitch dodged it while simultaneously kicking the gun from her hand. It slid across the floor and landed in the corner of the room, next to Koga who backed away from it fearfully.

 

The smile that came to Ayame's face upon realizing that Kagura was defenseless was as sweet as a lollipop. “This is going to be so much fun.” The dark tone implied that it would only be fun for Ayame and not for Kagura.

 

Ayame stood off of her and backed away, grabbing the knife she was using to cut Koga's nipple off, she waited and watched Kagura with predatory eyes. Kagura looked back at her and looked at the man standing off to the side, contemplating her next action. As much as Sango trained her Kagura knew she couldn't fight both the man and Ayame, especially now that she didn't have a gun.

 

Turning her back to Ayame, Kagura hauled ass towards the corner of the room where the gun had fallen. Ayame leaped like a predator on it's prey and tackled Kagura to the ground.

 

Rolling her on her back, she began slashing at Kagura, cutting open her skin on her arms, face, chest, and palms with a roar of excitement. Kagura realized that Ayame was drawing this out for her pleasure. If Ayame wanted to kill her, she could have done so, she was just simply toying with her.

 

“Don't worry my dear, this is far from over.” Ayame said, the blood lust taking over her and only the savage parts remaining.

 

As soon as those words left her lips, a shot rang out into the air.

 


	42. Chapter 42

The sound of the gun firing starled Kagura and even Ayame stopped slashing at her and looked up in surprise, confusion written clearly on her face. She backed off of Kagura and turned towards Koga who was now holding the gun watching all three of them.

 

Both Ayame and the man with her started inching closer to Koga and talking sweetly and threatening at the same time. “Koga, give me the gun and I will forget your insolence.” She growled, not a hint of fear shown in her voice. The man next to her said nothing nor gave off any sound of fear but he kept his eyes on Koga looking for a weak point to exploit.

 

Kagura on the other hand kept her mouth shut. Koga had no qualms with her so if he did decide to go bat shit crazy she probably wouldn't be one of his victims or at least she hopped she wouldn't.

 

Both of them kept getting closer and Ayame kept threatening him. Kagura waited with anxiety swirling in her belly to see how this would play out. She wanted him to blow Ayame's head smooth off her shoulders and blow the man's head off as well.

 

“Koga.” Ayame's voice was a hiss. “Give me the gun. This is your last warning, you sniveling shit.”

 

Koga's eyes went wide and he obediently lowered the gun to the ground. Ayame walked over to get it from him but as she did, he pointed it at her crotch area and fired.

 

Kagura nearly had an orgasm as she heard the howl of pain that was released. _This is too perfect._

 

Ayame fell to the floor holding herself and continued to cry and shriek in pain. The man beside her attempted to bum rush Koga to get the gun but he shot him in the chest and he soon fell to the ground. Kagura still laid on the ground. She wouldn't dare get up. She wanted to show Koga that she wasn't a threat and that he had no reason at all to kill her so she stayed on the ground, her red eyes wary as they watched him.

 

The man squired on the ground and Koga walked over to him and fired again, this time aiming for his head to make sure he was dead. Ayame got no such mercy. He kept her alive and in pain and did not fire again. She glared up at him in seething hatred so deep and terrifying that even Kagura grew frightened.

 

“You bastard.” She screamed, blood falling from her shaking lips. “You will regret this, I swear I will show you true pain.”

 

Koga didn't say a word, all he did was fire another shot into the air, this time aimed at her right leg. Kagura noticed that Koga made sure to not hit any vital areas. It seemed as though he wanted her to bleed out instead of die quickly like that man.

 

Ayame's curses turned to screams and Kagura's ears were once again blessed with such beautiful music that she could have closed her eyes and nodded her head peacefully to it.

 

Instead, she continued watching the scene in front of her with childish delight as Ayame got what she rightfully deserved.

 

Koga continued firing again and again until Ayame started shaking as though she was suffering from a seizure and then her shaking stopped and her body went still.

 

Koga shot her in the head just to make sure she was dead and not simply unconscious then his eyes turned to Kagura.

 

His voice sounded like the whine of a wounded dog. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking at the various red lines that dotted her body and face.

 

“Yeah, just small minor cuts.” She replied, keeping her voice neutral and sort of weak so he would feel no need to harm her or be scared of her.

 

“Can you walk?” He asked, concerned for God knows what reason. Truth be told, Kagura would have killed him at one point in time when she was with Sesshomaru and enjoyed it immensely.

 

Kagura moved her legs and stood up, slowly and looked at him. “I'm fine.”

 

Koga nodded his head at her and walked right past her and headed back up the stairs to the main portion of the house. Kagura turned and followed him up, not knowing if she should say anything or not. As he reached the top step, Inu No Tashio came into vision, looking like evil embodied in the flesh.

 

Before Koga could raise his gun, Inu No Tashio had his aimed and fired, shooting Koga through the heart and causing him to fall back.

 

Kagura held onto the railing of the steps and closed her eyes as Koga's body fell on her, nearly knocking the wind out of her before he preceded to continue falling down the steps. His body hit the ground with a loud thud and he was no more.

 

Kagura kept her eyes closed, knowing her death was right around the corner and that it would only be a moment before Inu No Tashio shot and killed her to.

 

Instead he surprised her by speaking. “Welcome to my happy home, Kagura. It's so nice to have you back.”

 

Kagura slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the man looming above her.

 

The long white hair, the gold evil eyes, the gun in his hand, Kagura wanted to beg, to plead, to threaten, to spite, to scream at, instead Kagura kept her mouth shut and waited on him to do or say something else.

 

“No reply? Are you not happy to be here?”

 

Gaining her courage back, she spoke. “I have come here to kill you.”

 

His eyes widened in fake surprise before he feigned hurt. “That wounds me Kagura, truly it does and what have I done to earn your hatred?”

 

“You're a monster.”

 

He placed a hand on his chest, “How could you think so highly of me?” He smiled. “Perhaps I should change your mind.” He said as he walked down the stairs.

 

Kagura took off running down the stairs and went next to Koga's body and searched for his gun. Before she could grab it and shoot Inu No Tashio, he appeared and kicked her in the side, sending her crashing onto her back. She held onto her ribs, sure that some had to be broken by the impact and forcefulness of his kick.

 

She looked up at him as he approached her. “I'm much worse than a monster, little girl and you will get the gift of knowing that firsthand.”

 

He bent down and grabbed her hair and started walking to one of the rooms.

 

Kagura kicked and jerked but his grip would not let up and she continued being dragged on the rough ground.

 

Inu No Tashio arrived at the room where Ayame and that mystery man lay dead and his voice was joyful. “Oh you have been a really naughty girl, haven't you? Or was this Koga's doing? I'm assuming since he had the gun this is his work, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Kagura answered, truthfully, still trying to get her hair out of his grasp.

 

He lifted his hand up and Kagura slowly stood up so her hair wouldn't be ripped out from her roots. He yanked her head towards their bodies before kicking her in the legs and sending her crashing into the room on her knees.

 

“Since you are in my house and my guest, it is only right that I feed you.” He pointed to the bodies. “Eat as much as you like, my dear.” He said before closing the door and locking it from the outside, leaving Kagura alone in a room with two corpses.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Kagura didn't eat at first, no matter how hungry she got, no matter how her stomach begin to grumble, she would not eat. She reasoned that she would be kept here, in the dark, in a cell, next to two decomposing bodies no longer than a day or two. Just something to scare her or possibly break her but she wouldn't let that happen.

One day passed, then another, then another, and Kagura found her lips drying up from the lack of water and found herself crying from the pain in her stomach. She would try to sleep but her hunger would not let her. She would close her eyes and toss and turn and wrap her arms around herself but the pain did not fade. It was on the fourth day that, her mouth so cracked and dry that skin fell off, did she attempt to satisfy her hunger and thirst. 

She began to crawl towards the bodies. Due to the darkness engulfing her she didn't know whose body she got to until she ran her fingers down the corpse, feeling the cold skin, as well as the smoothness of the body. Kagura guessed it to be Ayame's. 

She didn't know how to proceed, whether she should just bend her head down and take a bit into the flesh as if it was a piece of chicken or perhaps she dig her fingers in enough to break the skin and eat that....

Just as Kagura was about to bend down and bite into Ayame, the door suddenly slammed open. Inu No Taisho stood in the doorway, his hair up into his signature ponytail and a smirk on his handsome face but all of that Kagura noticed last. What she noticed first was the bowl of food he carried in his hands. 

The smell danced from his hands to her nostrils and her stomach gave a rumble as the scent hit her with full force. The meat was brown on the inside and cut into cubes though she suspected or perhaps hoped it would be a little red on the inside. That is how Kagura liked her steak best. Beneath the meat was white rice slathered in butter and seasoned with pepper and most likely salt. Swallowing nervously, or as best as she could due to the small amount of saliva her mouth could form, her eyes met his. 

“Am I interrupting, do I need to come back once you're done eating?” He asked, mockingly, taking note of the way he had caught her about to dig her teeth into Ayame. 

“No!” Kagura quickly answered. She knew the food was for her and knew she would have to do something demeaning to get it but at the moment she didn't care and would gladly do whatever for some food. Warm food, non human food. 

“I thought you might have gotten tired of eating dead cold flesh so I brought you this.” He held out the bowl slightly and Kagura's heart jumped in excitement. 

She began to stand up when he spoke again.

“No, stay on your knees where bitches like you belong.” He instructed before walking away with the cell door still open and placing the bowl of food on the floor, next to a bowl of water Kagura had just noticed. 

After setting the food up and walking to the opposite side of the room, he looked at her and raised one finely plucked eyebrow at her. “The food is yours, my dear.”

Hearing those words, Kagura quickly started to move before he could change his mind. She crawled like a dog though the hard floor was rough on her kneecaps and her palms. Ignoring that pain she continued to crawl, feeling Inu No Taisho's eyes on her ass but not caring. 

“What a beautiful ass you got, I can see why my son liked it so much.” He sighed in disappointment. “But an ass is an ass, you can easily find another one. I don't understand what's so special about yours that he would go to great lengths of stupidity for you.” 

Kagura kept her eyes on the two bowls and she finally reached them, her eyes lighting up with pure excitement. She was about to pick up the bowl of water with her hands when a razor sharp whip bite deeply into the ass Inu No Taisho was just praising. Due to the shock and sudden pain, Kagura jumped and spilled most of the water on the floor. She turned around to look at Inu No Taisho to find him smiling while coiling up the whip in his hands that he had gotten from god knows where. 

“You are a bitch, remember? Bitches don't have hands.” He reminded her. 

Letting the tears fall from her face, Kagura bent her head down into the small amount of water and lapped it up like a dog. Her ass was still burning as though a thousand scorpions had stung her at once but the water was so good that she could hardly think about that. She drunk the water as fast as she could until there was no more. She then ran her tongue on the sides and bottom of the bowl, letting not a drop escape her lips. The water spilled on the dirty floor would be saved for last, after Kagura had eaten her meal. 

She took large bites from the bowl with steak and rice, enjoying the way the flavors exploded in her mouth to create a wonderful sensation. Everything was seasoned to perfection and Kagura could have cried from pure joy, though she knew better than to try to savor the food so she took large bite after large bite until all of it was gone, not a single piece of rice left. 

After drinking the water spilled on the floor, Kagura turned around and let her head touch the ground, bowing deeply to Inu No Taisho. The goal was to think he broke her and that she was loyal to him, his bitch. “Thank you, Master.” Kagura said, politely and respectfully.

Inu No Taisho laughed. “Don't thank me, thank Sango.” 

Kagura's eyes snapped open in surprise. “What do you mean, Master?” She asked, hoping she wouldn't hear the answer she knew he was going to give her. 

“She was the one who fed you.” Ha laughed. “That was the flesh of her body you just ate.”

Kagura didn't say anything, just remained still. She wasn't as naive to think Inu No Taisho would give her animal food. She knew the moment she bit into the steak that it wasn't actually steak but she couldn't stop herself from eating because she was so hungry and the food was so good. Bitter tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of all the harm she caused to Sango and knowing that her death was probably a long and painful one due to her helping Kagura. 

Ignoring her crying Inu No Taisho continued speaking, “You know, I've had human flesh a couple of times. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't my first children, just the first to survive nine months in the womb, the rest were stillborn and made for a pretty good meal.” 

Her eyes widened, disbelieving what she had just heard. “What? What did you just say?”  
He raised that damn eyebrow again, as if Kagura's shock was uncalled for. “They were stillborn.” He explained slowly. 

“You ate them, how could you, you monster?”

He let out a little laugh. “Of course I did, they were already dead. I would never kill any of my children but the women both had miscarriages and so I got a little curious. You should thank me, had I not gotten you from Sesshomaru you probably would have went through the same thing with your children.” 

She was too angry to form words so she simply growled. He was pure evil in every sense and in every form. As evil as Sesshomaru was she doubted he would do anything like that. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he looked up at the ceiling, clearly in deep thought though his smile never left his face, it just got wider, especially when he saw her disbelieving face regarding his son. “Say Kagura, you were with my son and you know how he is.” He chuckled before continuing. “Why do you think Sesshomaru stole that baby?” 

Her eyes got even wider.

He looked at her in mock sadness. “I'm afraid it's true. Like father like son.”


	44. The Upbringing

“You're a monster.” Kagura said again. “How can people like you exist in this world?” She asked. 

He cleared his throat. “Well as a human, I have to breathe oxygen and drink water, eat food containing protein to nourish my body, and do some form of exercise weekly. Those things allow me to exist in thi-.” 

Kagura scrunched up her face in anger. “Bastard.” Was all she could get out. 

He reeled back and placed a hand on his chest as though he was hurt by her words. “You asked and I answered.” 

“Why are you so twisted?” Kagura shouted. “Answer that.” 

“Now that's a long story.” 

“I have time.” Time to form ways to make your death as painful as possible. 

He looked down at his wrist and stared at a watch that wasn't there. “It looks like I have a little time to spare.” He walked back and forth. “Where to begin?” His pacing stopped. “Well I was born, as you can see, and my father was a rich man and my mother was a regular woman, like you actually.” He stopped to smile at her. “Part of the reason why I think Sesshomaru hasn't killed you yet is because you remind him of his own mother but that's beside the point.” He was still holding the whip that he used to smack her ass with when she was crawling towards the meal but then he dropped it and let it fall to his feet. 

Kagura had to stop herself from jumping towards it to use it as a weapon and instead did not look at it. There was no need to make him grow suspicious of her though she doubted he was so careless to leave the whip in front of her. Kagura immediately smelled the trap in place and she refused to fall into it. Ignoring the whip, she continued to look at him. 

“My mother got pregnant plenty of times, but the children all died in the womb. How? Why?” He asked. “I don't know. Rumor has it that the children were so afraid of my father that they would rather die in my mother's womb then be born and meet him. Though I suspect it was most likely stress but who knows?” He continued. “After the death of like the third child, my father told my mother that if she let another one of his children die, he would tear her uterus from her body. I'm supposing he meant figuratively and not literally but either way, I was born. The first and only child to survive.” He grinned, showing off his white teeth. 

“Since I was an only child I was bored so they gave me goldfish.” He gave her a “really?” kind of look. “Who buys their children goldfish? You gotta be an asshole to buy a child goldfish but nevertheless, I had goldfish.” He chuckled a little. “I got bored of the goldfish and took them all out of the water just to see them flap around and die. To replace the goldfish, I was given a dog.” His face turned more serious. “The dog was my best friend and I never harmed a hair on his head.” Taking a large swallow he went on. “My father was a cold man but only to my mother and the people around him, never to me. I was sixteen and my father had put his hands on my mother. The dog interfered and bit him and for that, my father beat him with the broom.” He smiled again. “As he did that, I grabbed a chair and brought it over his head.” 

Kagura was still looking at him but instead of staying in one place, he continued walking about as he told his story.   
“By the time my father was unconscious, my dog was dead. So I took the broom my father killed him with and used it the way any normal child would.” He laughed and his eyes took on an insane look. Wide-eyed and giddy with excitement. “I beat him with it after tying him up but the broom handle broke. My mother caught me doing that and demanded I let my father go.” 

He sighed. “She was such an ungrateful woman, I was doing this for her and the dog's sake but she couldn't see that. When she tried to stop me, I swung the broken broom handle at her face and watched as blood spurted out of her mouth. She was beautiful but now she wasn't so beautiful. Her mouth was bleeding and splinters were dug deep into the side of her cheek. She looked at me as though I was a demon and then ran out of the room. I let her go, I didn't want her dead.” 

“Back to my father. The broom handle broke and cracked and I was feeling devious. I knew that I couldn't let my father live now, he would beat me till I was nearly dead or maybe he would kill me, so I figured I might as well have a little fun.” That smile was back. “I took a splinter from the broom, it was about five inches long and maybe half a centimeter in width.” He clapped his hands in excitement. “I was such a naughty boy back then but I was smart. I heard that acupuncture was supposed to be relaxing and my father was incredibly angry with me and needed to relax and I was there to help him. I undressed him and...” He drew out the sentence. 

“And...?” Kagura asked, hoping he wasn't about to say what she thought he was about to say. 

“And I stuck the splinter in his peepee hole.” He stuck his tongue out at her. Yes he was definitely insane. She had seen Sesshomaru and watched him torture and he never got this excited. His father on the other hand was like a child on Christmas day when he talked about torture so she could only imagine how he was when he was actually torturing someone.

“He jerked like those goldfish he gave me when I took them out of the water but I continued pressing on and on, pushing the splinter in as deep as it could go. He started bleeding but I didn't stop until it was all the way in. I didn't stop there, no, I took more splinters from the broom for his eyes, tongue, nose, under his fingernails, in his ears, I was determined to be the best acupuncturist in the world and I believe I was if I can say so myself.” 

He beckoned her to come forward. She slowly moved towards him and stopped when she was right by his feet. He bent down and sat on the floor, before pulling her into his lap. Kagura went without trouble, the last thing she wanted was for his acupuncture skills to be used on her. “You're such a good girl.” He whispered into her ear. 

Kagura felt his hardness poking into her ass. She guessed reciting his story made him hard. She would be more than happy to give him the kind of relief he gave his father but she knew she would never get that chance.

“My mother found my father's corpse with at least thirty splinters in his body.” Where there was air in his hands, suddenly a knife was in it. Tensing, Kagura stayed absolutely still though he only used the knife to remove the clothing covering Kagura's lower body. He set the knife aside before he worked on his own clothes. Once that was complete, he lowered her onto his cock. 

Kagura braced herself and even held her breath but nothing compared to the sting she felt as her body was being stretched to accommodate his girth and length. She closed her eyes though that did nothing to stop the pain she felt radiate from her lower region. Fortunately, he moved slowly as he continued talking.

“My hands were covered with his blood and some of it was even on my cheeks. She saw me and saw his body before she screamed and asked what had I done.” He gripped Kagura's waist tighter and pushed his hips up a little more. “It should have been obvious what I had done but I let her wallow in her pity. I wasn't too sad, I was actually happy. My father, the lousy crap that he was, kept everything in check and he made sure he left me everything before he died. I sent my mother away to Brazil where she could relax in peace, otherwise I might have given her the acupuncture treatment if she got on my nerves. As she did that, I began running the family business.” 

He moved a little faster. “You're probably wondering how at such a young age I could have a stomach for such torture but that is the business my father did and I was expected to do it after him. He taught me young. He quashed all of my fears, sadness, pity, and sympathy for people bit by bit, day by day until all that was left was an-”

“Empty cold-hearted person.” Kagura finished for him.

“Empty?” He sounded confused. “I wouldn't say empty, I have more life in my finger than you'll have in your body by the time I'm finished with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was his upbringing. In the next chapter we'll talk more about the family business.


	45. Chapter 45

The Taishos were an elegant, elite, and wealthy family. They were well known for their charm and almost inhumanly beauty. The men were tall, slim with slight muscle definition, but what people noticed first about them were their manes. 

Long, full, beautiful, silky white and silver hair that made them look as though they were gods. Their light colored hair contrasted with their deep golden eyes that entranced people and made women swoon over them. 

While the men of the Taisho family were upfront and center, the women were rarely shown. Unlike most rich and elite families who married women from other wealthy and elite families, the Tashios married ordinary women, with no achievements or anything special attached to their names.

Some thought it was because the Taisho men didn't care about money, others thought that the Taisho men were fools who lost themselves to gold diggers. Whatever the case, it was rare for a Taisho man to have a well known wife or to even show that wife off to the public. 

The women that the public did see were always young and vibrant, with various colored hair and nice bodies indicating they ate well and worked out regularly. 

To the public, the Taishos were nice, down to Earth, rich people who tended to marry lower class women. 

What they were behind closed doors was something else.......................... 

Rumor has it that the Taisho family was originally one that ran a small neighborhood restaurant in the deep south. The restaurant was clean, the food delicious, and the staff friendly. It was a perfectly innocent place, perhaps too innocent. 

Beneath that sweet and friendly restaurant was a basement filled with the corpses of their enemies that will soon be turned into a delicious soup. The Taisho brothers had come from the North, moved into the neighborhood, and bought the restaurant after the owner went missing, and the wife was found dead as a result of a bullet wound in her head. 

That is at least what the public knows and it is partially true. They did come from the North and they did buy the restaurant. The man owed them and the Taishos will get their money one way or another. 

Late into the night, the owner of the restaurant woke up to a gun in his face and a leering smile from a man with silver hair and gold eyes. 

“Go back to sleep.” The man said in a deep voice before slamming the gun into the side of the man's temple, knocking him out. The wife was already dead. He could hear the dripping noise as her blood left her head and fell onto the wooden floor. The man had used a silencer to take care of her. Her blood and brains decorated the white walls and turned them into canvases of gore. She had died with her eyes wide open and even with the back of her brain blown out, her brown eyes were still open. They seemed to stare at him and the man smiled, pleased with his work.

In the other rooms down the hall, the two teenage daughters were sleeping soundly in their cute little rooms. After ordering his men to take the owner to the car, one of the Taisho brothers walked into the room. The pink colored walls almost blinded him but, despite the darkness of the night, and he twisted his beautiful face up in disdain. The girls were still sleeping soundly and peacefully. They wore fluffy pants pajamas and a tank top that exposed a bit of their stomach. They looked so perfectly innocent and sweet and he knew he couldn't leave them alone even if he wanted to, though he didn't want to give them the same treatment he gave their father so he poured chloroform onto a rag and put it in their cute little faces.

he Taisho brothers spent all night and almost all morning torturing the poor owner. Fingers and toes were removed, tongue cut out, eyes taken out with a spoon. They reviled in the fun of his blood shed, pain, and agony but all good things must come to an end and so they ended his life by cutting him open down the middle and setting him on fire with a match and a bit of gasoline. They covered his mouth and took out the batteries on the fire alarm so as to not cause a loud noise. After all, they didn't want his daughters to hear their precious daddy screaming. 

Before he was set on fire, they had removed some of his flesh and meat and used it to make some spaghetti. The red and pink meat blended in well with the tomatoes and tomato sauce and they fed it to the man's daughters as they woke up scared and frightened in an unknown place. 

“Shh, we're not going to hurt you.” One of the brothers said in a sweet pleasant voice. 

“Who are you?” The elder of the daughters asked, biting on her bottom lip in fear.

We're your father's killers, we're your killers. “We're your husbands.” 

That made them cry a little. 

“Oh come on, life will be sweet for you two so long as you make us happy.” 

“Where are our parents, mother and father?” She asked in a demanding yet still fearful voice. The brothers could tell that deep down she knew, they both knew, what happened to their parents. They just needed to hear it. To confirm their deepest fears. 

“They're gone, you're old enough to know what that means.” He said with a chuckle. 

That made them weep and hug each other in such a tender loving display of sibling comfort. 

The brothers grabbed each girl by their hair and marched them to the basement to show them what had happened to their father. By now his corpse was black and had cooled down a bit though the smell of human meat being burnt was still quite disgusting and would have made them gag, if they hadn't smelled it before, countless times. 

They were horrified by the charred remains of their father but that was the point. 

“Be good girls and this won't happen to you. If you're bad then this and a lot more will happen to you, so what do you say? Will you be good?” 

And so the two teenage girls who were the center of a town tragedy with their mother being killed and their father's body still missing after all of these years, found love and happiness again as they married two men from up north and had multiple children with them. Their restaurant bloomed and grew in size, the criminals who use to pester and graffiti the restaurant left it alone, some say they went missing but others say they simply moved, and the girls lived long and healthy lives with their ever so loving husbands by their sides. 

 

“And that is how the Taisho family came to be.” Inu No Taisho was still inside her, his cock still hard, and her body still not use to the violent breach of her womb. His hands were on her waist, holding her tightly and his golden eyes never left Kagura's face. Even with her own eyes closed, she could still feel him watching her. “My great grandmother and her sister had no choice in the matter. It was either marry my great grandfather and his brother or die like their father. They lived happy lives so far as the public could tell, with not a bruise or wound in sight. Though once they took their clothes off it was a different story.” He chuckled deeply, but his thrusts grew harder and more frantic. His breathing also grew erratic and Kagura could tell he was close. 

His cock went in hard and deep over and over again until a particularly rough thrust sent him over the edge and made Kagura yelp in pain. As he was coming, his white teeth embedded themselves into her right breast hard enough to draw blood and Kagura instinctively tried to get him off by pulling his white hair but that just made him bite harder. 

He finally let go and licked his now red lips. 

“And now my sweet, it's time you die.”


End file.
